The Dungeon
by ElspethQ
Summary: AU. Vegeta, Prince of Vegetasai, is sent on a diplomatic mission by his father the King to Chikarou to secure a alliance with their king by marrying the Princess. But first he must survive and win the tournament to prove his worth. Meanwhile, war looms on the horizon with the Cold Empire. As always read and review. Look for the Blue Flame (Part Two of The Dungeon)!
1. Chapter 1: Alliances and Treaties

The Dungeon

Chapter 1 – Alliances and Treaties

King Vegeta sat on his gilded throne, impatience evident on his face from having to summon his own son to make his appearance in front of the foreign dignitaries of Chikarou. His wife, Queen Tyrennes, was making light small talk with funny looking skinny man. Even after twenty-seven years of marriage she still took his breath away. Suddenly there was a large bang as the solid wood doors flung open, nearly causing a onyx statue to tumble precariously from its perch atop the mantle. Vegeta stormed into his father's throne room, his red cape thrashing violently behind him as all eyes in the room turned their collective attention to the hot-tempered prince.

"Must you, really!" The queen berated him as she smiled apologetically to the visiting dignitaries.

Vegeta's eyes glanced over his mother before coming to rest on the cause of his fury, his father. He knelt before him and brought his fist over his heart and it thud on his newly polished armor, a gesture of respect and loyalty, before taking his seat to his father's right. His temper seethed beneath the surface but to all who looked at him a face was a stone statue, revealing nothing.

His father stood. "Now that we are all present and accounted for, we may begin with these treaty negotiations."

Vegeta barely listened to the skinny man that stood in the court. He was just simply not interested. He hadn't any choice in the matter. His father had come to his private training ground last week and made the announcement that there was to be a marriage to secure an alliance with some small planet more than seven days hyper-drive away. He, Prince Vegeta of Vegetasai, was to take an alien as his bride. To make matters worse they were not even a warrior race. He would have been happier if his father had slapped him literally in the face and insulted him directly. But this, this was insufferable. He had gone to his mother seeking refuge only to be met with, "Stop throwing such a temper tantrum, it really is beneath you" before being dismissed. So, he was stuck until he could formulate a better plan.

Vegeta was brought from his thoughts by his father's heavy hand on his shoulder. "Still not paying attention? This is your future bride we discuss and a joyous occasion. Be proud son." His father gloated.

Vegeta looked up and noticed the throne room was empty. He followed in silence behind his mother and father to their private chambers. He would plead his case, in private, one more time. He had no time for such frivolities right now, not with war on the horizon with the Cold Empire.

Once they entered his father's drawing room his father let out a sigh. "Alright, out with it!" His mother sat quietly at the table as his father paced.

"You know why I stand before you. It's simple. I do not wish to marry this girl." Vegeta stood with his arms crossed in front of his chest defiantly.

His mother stifled a giggle and smiled. "You haven't met the young princess yet. I understand she is quite beautiful and will bare you many sons."

"I have no interest in such things." He returned the argument to his father. At least he would be sensible. "We are preparing for war. What business have we courting with such a planet of weaklings at a time like this."

"I have heard your complaint and it is noted. The war is the main reason for this treaty and it has to be now!" His father's temper was similar to his own and at the moment Vegeta was pushing it to its limits.

"So conquer these people and their fancy technology you're so fond of. Don't make me marry one of them" Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Enough!" His father put his hand up to stay any further interruption. "These people are scientists and explorers. They have weapons capable of defeating Saiyans." Vegeta was about to open his mouth again but the stern look from his father made him reconsider. "We sent a scout there twenty years ago and he never returned. We could conquer them but it would not last long, their people are weak and would die out quickly as slaves." The king sat beside his wife. "They need us to defend them from the Cold Empire and we need their weapons. It really is as simple as that."

Vegeta's scowl deepened. "So we submit to their demands and I marry the girl!" There was no response. "Fine! She can have her own chambers and leave me alone!" Vegeta deadpanned.

"No." The king said plainly.

Vegeta's hands balled into fists at his side. "No!? What do you mean no! I am to live with this princess and bed her?" Vegeta asked with disbelief.

"Yes. The marriage is not legally binding if not consummated. If accepted to marry the princess the initial treaty will only be good for one year. If no child is produced it would be up to the princess to decide if the treaty is to be continued or if she will return to her home world." The king explained.

Vegeta's eyes widened in momentary shock, "What do you mean, accepted?" He asked his father. The queen stifled another laugh before standing and taking her leave from the men.

His father motioned to the now open chair, "Sit" he commanded. Vegeta did as he was instructed as he waited further explanation.

"By the Great Oozaru! You do not listen at all, do you? Yes, my son, accepted! There is to be a tournament of sorts. You are not the only suitor to be had or more simply, we are not the only planets seeking an alliance here. The King wishes to know whomever he gives his daughter's hand to in marriage will be able to protect her. Whoever wins the tournament, wins the princess." The king smiled, he knew he had Vegeta's interest now. "They say some may not even survive the ordeal" his father said with a grin.

The king stood indicating any further deliberations were done. "I suggest tonight you eat, drink, and be merry. Tomorrow, you leave for Chikarou. You can take your personal council with you." The king did not wait for a response but dismissed Vegeta to concentrate to the task at hand.

Vegeta returned to his own chambers in an even fouler mood then when he had left them. He was not surprised when his old teacher, now member of his elite guard and council sat at his table waiting for him.

"Your highness." The older Saiyan stood and greeted him.

"Bardock." Vegeta stated as he threw his cape on the chair. "I am in no mood for your nonsense tonight old man. Tell the council and my personal guard to be ready to leave in the morning for an unreserved amount of time." Vegeta was bested by his father, if only for the moment. He threw himself into a chair and poured a glass of wine. He looked up when Bardock footsteps fell short of the door.

"Was there something on your mind, Bardock?" Vegeta asked with a sigh. Obviously, he was not going to leave until he said his piece.

"I ask you to take me with you to Chikarou." The older Saiyan asked. He towered over the prince in height and was well decorated in battle. He could have demanded to go but yet still asked his permission to accompany him on this mission. This was unusual behavior for his councilor. Vegeta pondered his mannerisms.

"It is more of a diplomatic mission. My skills would be useful." Bardock added.

Vegeta cocked an eye brow at him. Bardock stepped closer to the prince. "My son was deployed there twenty years ago, barely more than a whelp. They thought a pup would not arouse suspicion and to the best of my knowledge, never was found out, nor have we heard anything from him since. I would like to know what became of my youngest child." Bardock looked at the prince, hopefully.

Vegeta smirked at him. "I did say my council, did I not? Last I checked you were part of that council. I expect you ready to board by 0800." Vegeta already could tell he was going to regret bringing the old man when a goofy grin covered his face as he left Vegeta's chambers.

Vegeta spent the rest of the evening gathering his maps and personal belongings. When supper arrived he found he had no appetite. He met with two commanding generals in the army to be sure that training regimens were to be maintained in his absence. He wanted daily reports sent on the progress of his troops and his intelligence officers. Most importantly, he wanted no-one to know he was off planet and even more importantly, why.

~ 4 ~


	2. Chapter 2: Visions

The Dungeon

Chapter 2 – Visions

As the sun crept over the eastern mountains a red glow filled the prince's chambers. The cold marble walls began to glow with the soft warmth of the new day. Vegeta sat his soldier's progress notes down as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He was unable to sleep the night before and lay in bed trying to find a way out of his predicament, but nothing came. He had gotten up and started reviewing the progress his soldiers were making with their new training regimen and was so far not impressed. The lower classes were closing in on the power levels of the middle classes and the middle classes were reaching the elite, but the elite were hitting a brick wall. Something had to give and soon. If war was truly coming, they didn't stand a chance.

His father had boasted the Seer's prophesy of the Legendary Reborn at his birth. Vegeta was beginning to feel the weight of his people's expectations for him to ascend and defeat their oppressors, the Cold Empire. But the closer that war came the further away his ascention seemed to be. He was stressed to say the least. He trained night and day, until utter exhaustion, but was still unable to obtain the status of the Legendary Reborn. Now his father wanted him to just abandon all of this and go court some weakling girl.

There came a soft knock at his door. "Enter," he called out. A rather large, well-built slave with green hair braided down his back entered pushing a cart loaded with various foods for the prince. Vegeta watched him carefully as he entered the room. This was one of the newer slaves to come to the palace. He was apparently a mute and easily broken into his new position. Vegeta didn't trust him though and locked away his papers in his desk. Vegeta moved from the desk to the dining table with grace and ease. He couldn't be sure if the aliens gold eyes were giving him impression of or if her really held such contempt for the prince.

Once Vegeta began to eat the slave went to the bathroom and drew a hot bath for Vegeta to use before leaving to go to Chikarou. The slave then went to Vegeta's bed chamber and retried a new flight suit for him to wear. He returned to the table, his eyes looking down as he wait for further instructions.

Vegeta swallowed his apple before beginning. "You may pick up the cart from the hallway when I am gone. Also there will be no need for the maid this week." Vegeta instructed. The green haired slave nodded his head and left. Vegeta finished his breakfast quickly, bathed, and dressed. He grabbed his bags and sat them outside of his chambers along with the remnants of his breakfast. He returned to his chambers and went about strategically placing items inconspicuously to determine if anyone entered his domain while he was away. He closed the balcony doors, looked around and sighed. He left his room and locked the door.

"See to it these make it to my personal ship." He instructed to the guard outside of his door as he kept walking down the hall. The guard nodded and picked the bags up and disappeared.

Vegeta walked a short distance before pausing outside his father's study. He shook his head and kept walking. He would make no headway with him or his mother on the issue at hand. He walked passed another door entering the third door quietly. He rested against the frame of the door and smirked, wondering how long before the occupant would realize he was even there.

"Vegeta!" cried a young voice. The twelve year old jumped up and ran across the room, his tail wagging happily behind him. "Is it true? Are you leaving?" Vegeta nodded solemnly. "Aww, Vegeta's getting married!" the boy teased.

Vegeta grimaced as he entered the room. "How are your studies, Tarble?" Vegeta inquired.

Tarble returned to the desk, "Alright. Bardock has me reading more Saiyan History and Battle Tactics now, but I would rather go with you." Tarble grinned at his older brother.

Vegeta walked to the desk and picked up the tactics book and turned it over in his hands. He had been bored with his studies too at that age but had taken a liking to tactics and strategies. "These will serve you well in the future." Vegeta said as he returned the book to the desk. Tarble nodded knowing Vegeta's whole like revolved around being the ultimate warrior.

"I am going to see the seer, did you want to go?" Vegeta asked, wanting to get to the point of seeing his little brother.

Tarble's eyes lit up, "Of course!" He abandoned his books and followed Vegeta out of the palace. Once clear of the palace walls the pair took off into the sky and headed to the secluded island of the seer. Tarble loved it when his brother would take him flying. Vegeta had been far too busy to spend time with him as of late. He wish he had known his older brother when he was younger but he could not remember him, he was too young then. He ddin't care if he saw the seer or not, he just wanted to be with his brother.

Vegeta on the other hand specifically brought him because he believed in the seer. He wanted to encourage him to seek out her advise and help. He had serious doubts in his father's ability to steer him in the right direction. It was true his father had changed since Vegeta returned from his service under Lord Frieza but he still questioned his loyalties and ability to make sound judgments. They had been very lax in the training of Tarble a result of which the boy lacked in many Saiyan traits. It was rumored that when he was born his power level was so low that his father had never taken much of an interest. He was therefore raised more by their mother and the nurse maid.

They landed on the small island and were met by the seer's apprentice. Vegeta's heart filled with apprehension as he looked upon the stone temple before him. The apprentice was a small green Namekian in white robes. "Dende!" Tarble cried as he hugged the child. They were quite fond of one another.

"She is expecting you both." Dende said as he escorted the two princes into the temple. The deeper into the temple they went the deeper Prince Vegeta's aprhension got. When they entered the main chamber the priestess sat bowed in prayer to The Great Oozaru golden statue as it sat on the onyx alter. Vegeta spied the fire in the pit as it glowed a orange-red and wondered what herbs the seer had set upon it to make it burn that color.

The pair waited patiently, one does not disturb the priestess while she is working. A few minutes later she straightened and stood. Her short stature did not diminish the respect she commanded. Her long Saiyan hair was grey with age but Vegeta had no doubt she would put up quite a fight if disrespected.

Vegeta and Tarble bowed, acknowledging her position. "Priestess Forsynth" they greeted.

"You may rise, your majesties." She said as she waived her hand dismissively before them. "Come stand before the fire with me" she instructed them.

Tarble glanced at Vegeta and swallowed past the lump that was forming in his throat. He was scared of the old lady. Vegeta walked to the fire and waited for his brother. A moment later Tarble joined him.

"You know why I have come?" Vegeta asked the old woman.

"I do. Gaze into the fire and we shall see what the ancestors have to tell us. Let them guide you from the after-life." She closed her eyes and threw some strange powder into the fire and the flames danced higher before they changed colors and settled down. She waved her hands over the flames. They burned a strange turquoise-blue.

"The spirits have set this path before you" she started as she opened her eyes and looked at Vegeta, "and you alone" she continued glancing briefly to Tarble and back to Vegeta. "You must walk this path alone. The spirits will guide you on your way."

Vegeta growled in frustration. "Nothing about the ascention?" He questioned her.

She returned her attention to the fired. She threw more of her strange powder into it and closed her eyes. Again the flames danced, higher and higher before they turned bright yellow. She stepped back, obviously weakened from performing the ritual.

"Your ascension has been forseen. But if you daudle it will be too late." Her eyes landing heavily on Tarble.

"So why do the spirits send me off world to entertain some twit when time is of such importance here?" He demanded. He had not missed the hidden meaning of what she said. If he did not achieve the status of the Legendary something bad was going to happen to his little brother. Why must this old bat always talk in riddles? He thought angrily.

"The two are intertwined." She finally said and grew silent once again. She was fearful to anger her prince. She had seen some of the atrocities he was responsible for under the rule of Lord Frieza. Regardless of her title and position, he would kill her if the urge took him.

"Leave me now." She commanded before slipping off further into the temple.

Vegeta was beyond angry and said nothing as he flew off back to the palace. Tarble kept his distance, he knew that dark look meant no good when he saw it. They landed at the docking port a short while later. His father and mother stood on the balcony, tall and proud. Vegeta sneered in the direction before returning his attention to his brother.

"When in doubt, for whatever reason, seek her out. She will never steer you in the wrong direction." Vegeta instructed.

Tarble nodded. He understood what Vegeta meant. Usually Bardock or Vegeta were his council but in their absence he would do as he was told.

"I'll miss you!" Tarble said as he struggled with the tears that were forming.

Vegeta took a deep breath. Saiyans are not meant to be this emotional. They were warriors. His brother acted like a five year old girl and was coddled too much. Vegeta was at a loss of what to do for the little prince.

"You will keep up on your studies and your training while I am gone. I will expect a descent sparring session when I return." Vegeta said firmly. He would not indulge the emotional outburst. Tarble silently nodded.

Vegeta board the ship with out sparing another glance at his family. If luck was on his side he would train without interruption until they arrived at Chikarou. With the seer's warning fresh in his mind he set off to train.

Tarble ran back to his room and locked himself in for the rest of the day weeping at the loss of his companions until they returned.

~ 5 ~


	3. Chapter 3: We Have Arrived

The Dungeon

Chapter 3 –

Vegeta worked himself to near exhaustion before retiring to his private chambers, several of his personal guard and council offering their congratulations along the way. Vegeta was still angry about leaving his planet to make an "alliance" with this weak nation of people and scowled at them as he passed by. He entered his room and was pulled from his brooding thoughts by his bags that lay on his bed. He grabbed a set of sleeping pants out and threw the rest of the bags on the floor with a thud. He looked at the grey metal walls that would be his home for the next week and shuddered inwardly in remembrance of his quarters on Frieza's ship. He shook his head in an attempt to rid his body of the feeling. Angry that he allowed that tyrant to still affect him he stomped off to the shower.

After lingering in the shower for a while he finished up and dressed. He decided to open the files he had on this new planet as he sat on the bed. They were considered weak and many traded with them for their technology. They kept to themselves and had attempted to keep a low profile from the Cold Empire. Unfortunately their time ran out when a small vessel landed there in need of repairs. No doubt Frieza would take an interest sooner or later. They had armies but they were weak and had no ability to manipulate ki it would seem. Some were rumored to possess telekinetic abilities but there was no sound proof of that.

He put the folder down and pinched the bridge of his nose. _So, essentially, we really don't know anything about them._ Bardock's youngest son had been dispatched there twenty years ago but was never heard from again. _Could their weapons really be that good?_ Vegeta wondered. _I will seek out Bardock to see what information he can gather tomorrow._ Vegeta climbed into bed and turned out the lights.

Meanwhile back on Vegetasai a man hid in the shadows as he secured a private transmission.

"You had better have something good to report after all of this time away, Zarbon!" Frieza hissed.

"Vegeta is off world, left this morning. I was unable to make contact sooner, my apologies My Lord". Zarbon groveled.

Frieza paced back and forth before the monitor. "Why has he left? I sent you there to keep watch over him. Why are you not with him?"

"I don't know, my Lord. No one is talking about it. He only took his private guard and his councilors." Zarbon explained. "But he did take his personal ship, perhaps we can trace it?" He offered weakly.

"Find out where he went and why! Do not contact me again unless you do." Frieze ordered as he disconnected the transmission.

Zarbon groaned. He was tired of pretending to be a slave to the arogent royal family. He wanted to return to where he was near royalty himself, First Lieutenant and Frieza's Right Hand Man. This was so beneath him. He hated the Saiyans. Frieza sent him to keep an eye on the prince and make sure there was no talk of revolt. So far he was bored out of his mind.

Vegeta had kept himself sealed off from his family and the help for months after returning home. When he finally emerged he was basically the same man that served aboard Frieza's ship, but more rebellious. Vegeta would train all day and see to some affairs of state in the evening hours, usually dismissing his father's council. He would seek out some religious woman weekly. _Probably seeking forgiveness for what he did under Frieza's rule_ , Zarbon mused. Then he did take attention in training his brother and his studies, more so than the King.

With Vegeta away for a while Zarbon did his best to infiltrate into the King's personal slaves. Perhaps he could learn more there. The King was not as careful in concealing his papers from the help nor did he monitor what was said in front of them either. Zarbon continued to be "mute" and trusted the King would slip up soon.

Back on the Prince's ship Vegeta was wondering the mess hall seeking out his old teacher. He was not surprised to see him off to himself with papers stacked in front of him. Vegeta sat across from him with a huff.

"Your Majesty." Bardock greeted, giving his Prince his undivided attention.

"What information have you on this planet, Chikarou?" Vegeta questioned. He was hoping Bardock's information was better than the briefing he had been given by his father.

Bardock riffled through some papers before handing the Vegeta a picture of some of the inhabitants of Chikarou. "They look similar to us, just smaller. My son, as I told you earlier, was dispatched there as a whelp. His orders were to infiltrate their society and find out as much as he could and report back. Obviously an adult Saiyan would cause alarm so the King thought a child would be more appropriate." Bardock's face darkened in sadness at the loss of his youngest child.

Vegeta nodded in understanding. This was hard for Bardock and yet the fool was still hopeful that somehow his son was still alive. "So they are aggressive?" Vegeta asked hoping for a good fight.

"Reports from different traders make them sound like civilized and overly polite people. There have been many rumors about their advanced technology and more importantly, advanced weapons. I don't think they're aggressive. They have kept to themselves until Frieza's men happened upon their small planet." Bardock pulled another paper from the pile and handed it to Vegeta. "This is the transmission we received inviting delegates to discuss possible treaty and trade negotiations. This was our first transmission from them."

Vegeta sat the papers back down. "I still don't see the reason for my father's insistence on making the alliance in this fashion!" Vegeta temper was escalating. He was already feeling affects of being on the ship for too long and barely a day had passed. "We should conquer them and be done with it! I have more important matters to attend to!" Vegeta was tired of pussyfooting around the topic.

"We need to find out what they have to offer and what could be offered in the future. Their fear of the Cold Empire has them quite inspired." Bardock explained. "If we go in there and start shooting the place up there is no telling what technology will survive. We don't even know. . ." Vegeta cut him off.

"This was not the Saiyan way. So make trade negotiations. Why marry some bitch?" Vegeta stood. Bardock followed after him.

"Give it a chance. That's all I am asking." Bardock pleaded with him.

"No, you want to find your son, who is probably dead. My father is acting unusually kind while insisting on this union. A union I remind you that is unacceptable by our traditions! And he insists on offspring from this union! I will NOT be the laughing stock of my men because the King wishes to degrade me further." Vegeta exploded at Bardock.

If his words hurt him Bardock did not show it. "Then why go? You have never taken your father's council before. You have always done what you wanted to, especially if you thought it was in the best interest in the Empire."

Vegeta stopped and looked around, making sure none of his men were lisening. "Forsynth advised me to. She said this path was set before me by the Gods and that my ascension would be somehow involved in this venture. She also warned of trouble in the coming future if I don't ascend soon." Vegeta quietly explained.

"What do you mean?" Bardock asked.

Vegeta sighed in frustration. "Tarble." Vegeta said solemnly. He waited a moment and when Bardock said nothing he walked away to the training facilities. Bardock sighed in frustration. He was right, the King was acting funny. He felt bad the Prince had so much on his shoulders at such a young age.

Vegeta entered the training room when another of his guards once again offered congratulations on the upcoming wedding. Vegeta phased out of sight and phased back in, elbowing the soldier in the back sending him to the ground with a loud crash. "You have all gotten lax!" Vegeta shouted. "If we are to break free of tyranny we must be at our best!" The men began to cheer for their Prince as he removed his shirt to reveal the many scars he received under Frieza's command. "We all must better ourselves and be ready. There is no time for recreation and laziness!" The men fell into line eager to continue their rigorous training.

The remainder of the trip was filled with training routines and male bonding. It was important that the Elite soldiers were more loyal to Vegeta than the king. He knew one day the day might come where he will have to force his father to step down from the throne. He just hoped that day was not soon.

"Prince Vegeta, can you come to the control room. We have a problem." The pilot requested.

Vegeta strolled into the control room, "Now what?" he demanded.

"I contacted the planet and advised we would arrive in about an hour. They advised we hold our position until a scan could be completed. I didn't want anything occurring without your permission." The pilot explained.

Vegeta rubbed his temples. "Just do whatever they ask. I am assured they will cause us no trouble." Vegeta was annoyed over further delay.

Moments later a small ship appeared. "Guard ship 642 to Saiyain Ship" they hailed.

Vegeta took control of the communications. "This is Prince Vegeta of Vegetasai. State your business."

"We are here to escort you across our borders. Without us you will not be able to penetrate our shields." The Chikarou guard ship stated. "Just follow us." The man said in a cheery voice.

 _Great! Even their guards are obnoxiously polite_ , Vegeta thought. "Just follow them" he instructed the pilot. "Get Bardock!" Vegeta barked.

Thirty minutes later Bardock's eyes widened in fascination as a force-field came into view. "It encircles the whole planet!" Bardock said in amazement as a window opened allowing the two ships to enter.

"Hnn" Vegeta feigned in disinterest. _Their technology is indeed impressive_ , he thought. He was beginning to understand his father's interests here although he still disliked the idea of forming a treaty through marriage. "Perhaps there is another way." Vegeta mumbled to himself.

Vegeta turned the intercom on, "All troops prepare for landing procedures."

After a smooth landing the ship landed on a large docking yard. There were twelve different ships already there. _How many are foreign_ , Vegeta pondered. Vegeta looked on his men as they assembled to disembark the ship. "You will not dishonor our great empire while you are here. We are guests and I expect each of you to act as such. Remember, each of you represent Vegetasai." Vegeta's heart filled with pride as all of his soldiers, the Elite of Vegetasai, placed their fists over their hearts.

Vegeta stepped onto the platform and was surprised to see the lush green vegetation of the planet and blue skies over head. The breeze was a welcome change from the stuffy re-circulated air of the ship. Several men walked up to him.

"We welcome you to Chikarou. You are from Vegetasai?" A tall man asked.

Vegeta nodded his head. "I am Prince Vegeta and behind me are my person guards and councilors." Vegeta waited for the man to object to his companions.

"I am Goku, the personal guard of the Princess. I am to escort you to your rooms" he said cheerfully as he led them towards the palace. Vegeta and his men followed all the while Bardock eyed the young man with suspicion.

Goku took great delight in showing off the various attractions the capital had to offer. He was giddy with excitement, he had never met a Saiyan before and was glad their reputation, so far, was unfounded. He stopped and motioned to a large building, "These are the barracks where your soldiers will sleeping. They can train here and the mess hall always prepared, stocked with lots of food. You may venture into the capital whenever you like, no one will bother you."

Vegeta shook his head. "I will need my guards with me at all times!" He didn't like the idea of being in a foreign land without his personal guards.

Goku stepped up, "Oh, you can keep two with you for your protection but I think you will find your fears are unfounded" he said with boyish charm.

"I fear nothing, you insect! How dare you insult me!" Vegeta raged.

Bardock placed his hand on the prince's shoulder, "We need to follow their customs. I doubt we will find many threats here. My senses cannot find any ki signatures remotely as high as ours."

Vegeta considered this for a minute and agreed. "Trindle and Vorhees with me, the rest of you are to stay here. We will alternate guard every four hours. Bardock will bring you your assignments as soon as we find out our lodging." Vegeta ordered. He did not want to appear weak in front of his men and sounded harsher then he intended.

Goku went up to the door and spoke with a large green man in white robes wearing a turban on his head. His face was neutral but his arms were folded in front of his chest in annoyance. When Goku returned he motioned to the green man, "This is Piccolo, he will show you where to go" Goku announced. The soldiers followed Piccolo into the barracks.

Goku continued walking until he came to the castle doors. Vegeta looked at the white stone walls that covered the exterior. The castle was well built, strong. Vegeta smirked, _they do seem to know how to build things._ Goku led them further into the castle and up several flights of stairs until they reached an ornately decorated hallway. Many pictures hung on the wall of scenery from the countryside. Vegeta thought, _I would like to visit these places if they still exist_ , as they passed by a picture of a forest with deer and rabbits.

Goku stopped at the first door. "This is for your councilors." He announced opening the door. He handed a bracelet to Bardock, "Just press the button if you need anything and a maid will come to you" he said with a grin. Bardock hesitated for a moment still looking at the man.

"How old are you, boy?" Bardock questions.

"Well that's a funny question?" Goku said with a grin and laughed. "I honestly don't know when my birthday is." Goku scratched the back of his head and gave a groofy grin.

Vegeta moaned to himself, _I hope they're not all this dimwitted!_

Bardock accepted the bracelet and went into the room to look around. Goku continued on his way down the hall. "Over there is the Prince of Shrieka and down the hall is the prince of. . ." Vegeta cut him off.

"How many are competing in the tournemet?" Vegeta asked in annoyance. He was tired of listening to the simpleton ramble on.

"Thirteen, counting yourself of course!" Goku happily replied.

Vegeta nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Now that you have arrived and the Dungeon is ready we can begin. It will be so much fun. I wish I were going in! Oh, here we are. This is your room." Goku said as he handed Vegeta his bracelet.

Vegeta snapped the bracelet out of his hands and looked him up and down as if sizing him up. This tall man was excited for the tournament. Vegeta shook his head. This was going to be easier than he thought.

~ 7 ~


	4. Chapter 4: Introductions

The Dungeon

Chapter 4 – Introductions

Trindle and Vorhees entered the room first after Goku unlocked the door. They went room to room ensuring there were no bugs or hidden devices. Once they gave the clear Vegeta entered and took in his surroundings. The stone walls were covered in wood panels that gave the room a dark and sophisticated look. There was a small sitting area that consisted of a lounge covered in deep red velvet and matching chairs, both accented in gold. On the walls hung tapestries depicting various what Vegeta assumed to be local wildlife, presumably at night given the dark colors.

He went further into the room and found a table and chair with exotic looking fruits and nuts. The table and chairs were of the same rich wood that the wall panels were made out of. The bowl was simple clear glass edged in more gold. There were heavy drapes hiding the doorway to a modest balcony and more exotic looking flowers. The doorway to the left led to the bedroom. In the middle sat a four-poster bed made out of more of the wood from the walls, lined with deep red draped accented with gold. There was a small desk in the corner made with that same wood. Vegeta walked up to the desk and opened the drawers to reveal paper and pens. On the opposite wall was a wardrobe. He smirked at the intricate carvings in the wood. This room fit his personality and he like it.

He wandered into the bath and found a shower made from marble and glass with small dots indicating water temperatures. _Seems simple enough_ , Vegeta thought. On the counter next to the sink he found various odd shaped bottles. He opened one and sniffed it, no smell. _Interesting._ Before he got further into his explorations there was a knock at the door. He went back into the main area.

"Enter" Vegeta commanded.

The door opened revealing Bardock. "Some accommodations!" he jested.

Vegeta nodded, "It will have to do."

"Your room is bigger than mine" he faked a frown.

"What do you want, Bardock?" Vegeta groaned, tired of Bardock's clowning about.

"You remember the one they call Goku, sire?" Bardock asked, silly grin ever present.

"Get on with it you old fool!" Vegeta shouted, tired of playing games.

"I believe that is my son, Kakarot. I will need to find out more information. He did not seem to know me." Bardock straightened himself remembering he was in the company of the Prince.

"Do what you wish." Vegeta started but then added "as long as it does not interfere with our mission here. Oh, don't forget to schedule the rotating guard and don't pair up Nappa and Raditz."

Bardock bowed, "Yes Your Highness." Bardock turned to leave and as he left the room a small woman came and stood in the doorway. She was taller than Vegeta but paled in comparison to the two guards standing idly by. Her dark hair was pulled into a bun and she wore some unusual dress with pants underneath.

"What?" Vegeta asked, looking sternly at her. She failed to make her presence known and this annoyed him. He did not like the idea that she snuck up on him and that his guards failed to notify him of her presence. These creatures had such weak ki, no wonder they needed protection.

"Prince Vegeta, my name is Chi Chi" Chi Chi began but was rudely cut off by the short tempered prince.

"I don't give two raknar's asses what your name is, slave!" Vegeta snidely said.

Chi Chi balled her hands into fists as her eyes seemed to catch fire. _Slave! How dare he! Remember your promise, Chi! Don't let him get to you. Chi Chi thought._

"Well, say what you have come to say and leave!" Vegeta shouted. _This slave needs to be taught her place! Vegeta determined._

"The King has requested your presence for the banquet at eight o'clock. You are to wait to be announced properly before entering." Chi Chi didn't wait for any questions from the prince, she turned and left before her temper got the better of her. She would have to warn Princess Bulma about this one.

Vegeta's mood was now completely ruined. He decided to take up the attendant's offer and wander around the castle for a while to see what he could learn. If he was lucky he hoped to come across one or two of the competitors and learn some interesting information that he could use to win before anyone knew who he was.

He stepped out of his room and addressed the guards, "You two will wait here for me. Make sure your scanners are on. I will radio if I need anything." Vegeta instructed before walking away.

He was looking at another painting of the seamlessly endless wildlife and wondering if they would make good sport or not when he stepped on something hard and lost his balance. As he toppled backward a hand reached out and grabbed him, setting him straight. He looked at the hand of the man that helped him and realized it was old. His line of vision followed the hand up the arm and to the face of a old man with graying hair. He had a mustache and glasses and was smiling.

"You have to watch out for them, my boy!" the old man laughed as he bent down and picked up a dome shaped metal object approximately 24 centimeters across. He pushed a button and set the object back on the ground and it continued down the hall. "Good thing we put emergency pressure shut offs just in case they get stepped on and they get stepped on a lot."

Vegeta looked on in amazement and confusion. He had never seen such a device before. The old man laughed. "Don't worry, they're just cleaning bots. My daughter invented them. Amazing little things!" He laughed. Vegeta remained silent, his pride hurt that the old man kept him from falling. The old man cleared his throat, "Well, if you are alright then, Prince Vegeta, I will leave you to your explorations."

Before Vegeta could come up with a response the man continued down the hallway.

"Wait! What the hell? How does he know my name?" Vegeta stammered at the familiarity this old man used. He turned to question the old man and began to follow in his direction when he saw the old man approach four large guard positioned in front of a wing of the castle he had not been down. The guards who were once blocking the way moved aside, "You Highness!" they acknowledged.

Vegeta stood silent for a moment before approaching the guards. They blocked him from going any further. True he could have forced his way past but that would cause all sorts of potential problems for his mission and he decided it wasn't worth it. So he asked the first guard, "Was that the King?"

The guard turned to face him with a smile, "Yes. Not what you were expecting was he?" Vegeta growled at the impertinence of the guard. Everyone was so relaxed around everyone else, including royalty, and this was beginning to really beginning to bug Vegeta. He as about to blow off at the handle when he saw a pretty girl run up to the king and hug him. She had the most unusual blue-turquoise hair. Vegeta had never seen coloring like that and it intrigued him. She was dressed in a simple royal blue gown that showed off her curves and slim tone. He was thinking it was a shame he didn't get to see her face or more of those curves when he spotted Goku.

That's when Vegeta pieced together the puzzle. Goku said he was the Princesses personal guard so that meant the pretty little thing must be the princess. No one had shown him what she looked like. He shook his head and walked back in the direction he came. He had to remind himself that his mission was to win this tournament, something he was sure wouldn't be a problem. But there were other competitors to consider. Then he also hadn't given much thought to what the prize was and he was starting to think that maybe she might warm his bed well, at least for a while.

Vegeta decided to head back to his room to get a hot shower before the banquet. He wasn't having much luck locating any of the other competition and it was getting late. His ceremonial armor and robes would take longer to get in to and wanted to get a good look at his prize.

Vegeta unfortunately got turned around and wound up at the castle kitchens. There he ran into a very large and bald man. Vegeta cringed when the man had what appeared to be two large fangs hanging out of his mouth, even when it was closed. Vegeta wasn't sure if he even had eyebrows. He hung in the corner of the hall listening.

"Awe, come on. I just want some more!" The large man pleaded. He was begging for something from the same slave woman that had come to tell him about the banquet.

"I have to make more! I swear Grunthor, you eat them faster than I can make them." Chi Chi said shaking her head. "You will have to wait for a new batch. I will send them to your room when they are ready, okay?"

Grunthor nodded, "Okay." The man seemed genuinely upset he couldn't get whatever it was he was after. He started down the hallway when he spotted Vegeta. His face lit up with a smile as he walked up. "My name Prince Grunthor, what's yours?" Grunthor asked. Vegeta wasn't sure if the man couldn't speak full sentences well or if his universal translator was failing.

Vegeta looked at his extended hand with a frown. Grunthor withdrew his hand thinking maybe this man didn't know his customs. Grunthor smiled, trying to make nice. "I was waiting for cook to make more pancakes but she sent me away. I told her I would do whatever she wanted if she make me some more. Now Grunthor has to wait. It not fair."

Vegeta forced a smile, "I'll tell you what, I will wait for them and bring them to you when they're ready. Would that be nice?" Vegeta thought he would be sick.

Grunthor smiled wide and shook his head vigorously up and down, "Yeah, that real nice. Thank you!" Grunthor turned and tromped his way back to his rooms.

Vegeta leaned against the wall, his stomach churning at the thoughts of making an ally, however temporary. He might be of some use when this tournament begins. Vegeta was pulled from his thoughts by motion in the corner of his eye. Goku had slipped into the kitchen. Vegeta inched in closer to hear the conversation.

"Chi Chi, what's wrong? Your never this upset." Goku pleaded with her.

"Bulma is my best friend. I hate to see her paraded about and sold off to these so-called princes who have no manners and are . . . are just horrible." Chi Chi tried to explain but was at a loss for words.

Goku was also at a loss of what to do to comfort her. This was a big strain on everybody. "I know. We are being as nice as possible and so far I've only met one or two that seem nice. But we need protection from the Cold Empire. Bulma explained all of this to you." Goku soothed.

"I know. But most of them are so mean." Chi Chi cried.

"I met people who look a lot like me today. It's possible they may know where I come from. Maybe I have a family out there." Goku said hoping the good news would make up for the stress his wife was under.

"That's good news Goku!" Chi Chi faked being happy for him. If he was related to any of the rabble that was on the planet for the tournament she sorely disappointed. She hugged him deeper, "I don't know what I would do without a husband like you."

Goku hung around the kitchen for a while eating while Chi Chi cooked some flat bread confections in pans. After amassing a large stack she threw what looked like a pill at them and they vanished and only the pill remained. Vegeta's eyes grew wide in amazement. Chi Chi handed the pill thing to Goku, "Take these to Grunthor for me and tell him he will have to wait for supper if he wants more."

Goku nodded and kissed Chi Chi chastely on lips and headed out of the kitchen. Vegeta decided to make his move. Whatever these pancakes were Grunthor said he would do anything for them so therefore, Vegeta wanted them. Vegeta positioned himself were he would be easily seen and as predicted Goku spotted him right away.

"Prince Vegeta, was there something I could help you with?" Goku asked.

Vegeta again forced a smile, "I was waiting for my comrade's pancakes. I promised to bring them to him when they were ready."

"Oh, well here you go." Goku handed the pill contraption to Vegeta. Vegeta took it and turned it over in his hands, his brows furrowed at the technology. Goku pointed to the small button, "Just push here and put in on the table and they'll pop out." Goku chuckled, "It's called a capsule. They can hold lots of stuff."

Vegeta nodded and decided he would head back to his room before Goku engaged him in further unwanted conversation. He had the capsule with pancakes and as an added bonus knew how to operate the thing. Vegeta smirked to himself when he closed the door to his room, "One down, eleven more to go."

~ 6 ~


	5. Chapter 5: The Banquet

The Dungeon

Chapter 5 – The Banquet

Vegeta showered and quickly dressed in his ceremonial armor over a black flight suit. He attached his red cape and pulled on hit gold tipped white boots and white gloves. Once everything was set he grabbed the capsule of pancakes and stuffed it inside his armor, "Wouldn't want to lose this." After one last look in the mirror he headed down to the banquet. He was escorted to a waiting area where all of the princes were assembled. They were to wait here until the introductory procession started.

Vegeta made his way to the corner and leaned against the wall as he size up the competition. There was a Neleskian trying to make conversation with a Dragonkian who was having none of it. The Dragonkian looked like he smelled a foul odor and Vegeta looked around for Grunthor and as expected he found him sitting on a large sofa off to himself. The Dragonkian glanced momentarily at Vegeta and looked startled. Vegeta's chest puffed out in pride. No one here stood a chance against him.

A tall man with three eyes came to the door. Vegeta groaned inwardly, _No wonder this place was so weak, every mongrel race called this place a home of sorts._

"Please form a line here so we may introduce Your Majesties with Honor and proper Respect." Tien asked. Tien turned to Vegeta, "Once you are announced you will go the large table and take the first seat. Please remain standing until all contestants have made their way to the table." Vegeta neither nodded nor acknowledged him but kept his eyes forward, his mind on the mission.

Tien led them to the double doors of the Banquet hall. The doors opened and trumpeted the arrival of the first prince. The banquet hall was decorated with rich tapestries to soften the harshness of the stone halls. Mostly humans filled the hall in gowns and other assorted evening wear. The men were wearing longs pants and jackets with white button up shirts underneath. There were a set of tables raised above the rest where the royalty sat. Vegeta looked for the blue haired girl he had spied earlier and his heart sank a little when he did not see her. King sat in the middle of the table with heavy red robes edged in fur. To his right sat a small woman with yellow hair who was smiling brightly as she fidgeted with her yellow gown.

King Briefs stood and raised a hand for all to be silent. "Please welcome Demonade, the Game Mistress!" There was a quiet applause. A young woman with black hair stood next to him. Her hair had thick bangs in front and a braid that went all the way to the small of her back. She wore tight black leather pants and a black bodice edged in silver over a long sleeved black linen blouse, a hint of cleavage teasing through. She straightened her glasses and read from a paper in front of her.

"We welcome Prince Vegeta of Vegetasai!" Demonade announced.

Vegeta proudly strolled into the room. He stopped in front of the King and Game Mistress and kneeled into a bow, placing his fist over her heart. He made brief eye contact with the Game Mistress who, if Vegeta was not mistaken, blushed. Vegeta continued on to his seat. He stood and watched the doorway for the next contestant.

"We welcome Prince Sharvol of Shrieka!" Demonade announced.

Vegeta watched as the prince strolled into the room. He looked more like a feline than a man but he stood nearly as tall at Raditz. His tailed twitched behind him and Vegeta smirked, _He should learn to keep his tail around his waist like we do._ He wore no discernible clothing but a sash with what Vegeta presumed was the royal crest from his family on it. The closer the prince got to him Vegeta realized even his eyes were feline in appearance. _How disgusting,_ Vegeta thought.

" _We welcome Prince Yllspent of Abicus!" Demonade announced._

Now here came a character. He looked similar to the humans but was taller and leaner. His ears were pointed at the end. One eye was light blue and larger than the other eye that was so dark it was almost black. He had a grin on his face that made Vegeta's skin crawl. The look in his eyes made Vegeta question the man's sanity. He wore black and white robes that hid his figure from view.

" _We welcome Prince Teravian of Chokeobo!" Demonade announced._

 _The moment Vegeta saw him the more he hoped to see him seated next to the Shriekan. He resembled a bird, feathers and all. Vegeta choked back a laugh. He had hands and wings. His chest was covered by a white linen shirt and a sash. He wore blue pants and brown boots. He had a red cape that hung off center his back._

" _We welcome Prince Yamcha of Bhaddag!" Demonade announced._

The newest contestant entered and walked straight to the king and bowed, ignoring the game mistress completely before taking his seat. His hair was cut short but still seemed to lack to be tamed. He had a scar on his cheek. He wore a red shirt and pants with black shoes. He looked like he left the gym and not prepared to eat with royalty. Vegeta wondered if he even knew where he was.

" _We welcome Prince Pepytto of Salpuhl!" Demonade announced._

 _Vegeta cocked an eyebrow as a little humanoid looking man with a large mustache walked in, ignoring the royal table all together. He wore a light brown tunic and brown leather pants. Brown boots came up to his knees. His black hair looked over grown and greasy._

" _We welcome Prince Polam from Imigen!" Demonade announced._

 _In walked a tall young man with long blond hair and blue eyes. His skin was tanned. He wore what appeared to be ceremonial armor as well with symbols engraved on it. He bowed before the King and Game Mistress. His silvery white armor was shining in contrast to his blue tunic and black pants. To top it off was a dark blue cape edged in the same silvery white color._

" _We welcome Prince Grunthor from Scapenak!" Demonade announced._

 _Vegeta noticed eyes collectively rolling as the ogresk looking bald man walked in, grinning as always. He wore a simple white tunic and brown pants. He waved to the King and the rest of the guests before coming to stand at his place at the table._

" _We welcome Prince Fipetshock a Neleskian from Bargrypte!" Demonade announced._

 _Fipetshock wore no clothes but to be fair he was covered in scales from head to toe. His feet and hands were webbed. He had bright yellow tendrils in place of hair. The scales varied to lighter blue across parts of his face and chest to darker blue on his arms, legs and back. He strolled in threw his hands in the air, "Yeah!" he yelled out. He stood before the King and threw a fist in the air. He waited awkwardly for the king to return the gesture and when he sheepishly did Fipetshock made his way to his seat._

" _We welcome Prince Caragon Drace a Dragonkin of the Daforush Empire!" Demonade announced._

 _The Dragon Prince walked in the room with a sneer, his golden cape swaying regally behind him. He had copper colored chest armor as well as leg and arm bracers strapped on. He wore a white tunic and rust colored pants. In place of shoes he had talons. The man was covered in fine dragon scales. Vegeta didn't miss the way his left hand rested on the stone pommel on the hilt of his sword on his left side. Good to know_ , Vegeta thought, _he is left handed and favors the sword._ The talon-tipped fingers were not to be dismissed easily either. Vegeta's people had once hunted the Dragonkin for their scales. There were rumors that some could breathe fire through their huge nostrils. Vegeta wanted to get a look at his mouth to see if he had a serpent's tongue too. Prince Caragon barely went through the formalities of acknowledging the king, he was bored all ready. Not to mention this guy was larger than Raditz.

"We welcome Prince Karisha from Troberk!" Demonade announced.

This was an older, well built man with leather boots white tunic and a kilt skirt. His hair was grey and bald on top. His eye brows were nearly black but his overly long beard was white. He smiled but seemed to already know he was out classed here. Vegeta smirked at the thought.

"We welcome Prince Kazor the Prized Nestling of Nastim!" Demonade announced.

The room gasped as humanoid-insect walked into the room. His skin was completely covered in an exoskeleton. His facial features were diminutive, with the exception of two very large eyes. His skin was green and his eyes lacked color all together. He reminded Vegeta of a mantis. He went directly to his seat.

"We welcome Prince Thefons from Dyncapap!" Demonade announced.

A large man with a blue shirt and blue pants walked in. His hair was brown but looked like it was in sore need of a cut. He wore a red jacket edged in white. He pumped his fist repeatedly in the air as he walked up to his seat. He looked at some of the other contestants and frowned. He locked eyes with Prince Karisha and began thumbing his fists on his chest before spitting in the direction of the Prince. _Classy,_ Vegeta thought.

"We welcome all thirteen princes to the Tournament!" Demonade bowed her head slightly in reverence to their guests before taking her seat. All of a sudden servants came out with bountiful platters and began serving the guests. A small red-headed human came and began serving the Princes wine. Vegeta quietly ate, watching his competitors for clues to their weakness. Minor polite conversation was going on and it was obvious they were tolerating each other.

After thirty minutes Vegeta noticed the Namekian come in and go to the King. He whispered something in his ear and handed him a piece of paper. The king took it and looked at it for a moment before standing. The room fell silent.

"Prince Yllspent of Abicus please step forward!" The King requested.

Yllspent's shoulders hunched as his eyes shifted from side to side. He stood and turned to face the king. "Your Highness" he said with a bow.

"Please go with the Captain of the Guard. He has some questions for you." The King requested. Yllspent followed the Namekian out of the Great Hall.

An hour later as tempers began to mellow with good food and wine the Game Mistress stood again. The room fell silent again. Prince Thefons was beginning to look tired from the wine; he had consumed quite a lot. Vegeta tenderly nursed his cup, wanting to keep his wits about him.

"Let's get this over with." Demonade said to the king. She held several papers in her hand as she began to read. "The tournament will be held on a remote island to be kept secret until the tournament begins. There will be nine stages. Failure to complete each stage by the time the gong rings will disqualify you from moving on to the next stage. Each stage will run from sun up to sun down. You will face both physical and mental challenges at each stage as well as each other. Combat between contestants is not to be fatal. You may disarm your competition or delay them from completing the stage but this is not to be a death battle. We are not here to begin wars. Your Kings have entrusted their very best warriors to our games and we will honor them accordingly. Upon completing the third stage you will rescue a princess in training who you will be responsible for ensuring her safety out of the dungeons. All princes are expected to act with honor and pride or will be disqualified. First one out of the Dungeon with their princess will win. In the event of a tie the prince to act with the most valor will win. You may bring one weapon of choice with you into the tournament. More weapons can be found hidden in the various stages along the way. Also be on the lookout for keys. Keys will be required to free your princess. I will be on-site monitoring your progress and behavior. Are there any questions?" Her eyes looked out on to the audience as she blew a stray hair out of her eyes. "A copy of the rules in detail will be waiting for you to review when you return to your rooms. Be sure to read them well. The tournament begins at sun up."

The Great Hall began to fill with chatter and Vegeta remained silent. His eyes stayed focused on the game mistress. She was the key to winning this thing. If he could win her favor this might be easier than he thought. The Namekian again appeared and handed the Game Mistress another papers.

Her eyes grew large as she looked at it. She raised a hand to the crowd. "Your attention please" she said, rather annoyed. "It would seem that Prince Yllspent from Abicus has been disqualified from participating in the games. Therefore we will begin the tournament tomorrow morning with twelve."

Prince Polam of Imigen spoke up, "Why?"

Demonade eyes furrowed in anger. "It was discovered that the Yllspent's planet is part of the Cold Empire's Trade Organization. That is against the rules. All prince's planets were to be free from association with the Cold Empire!"

Demonade seemed to be upset over this newest development. Vegeta shook his head knowingly. They were wise to remove his from their game. He may have even been a plant from the Cold Empire. These were dangerous times. They were trying to get protection from the Empire, not jump in bed with them.

Vegeta stood and bowed at his competition. He wanted to get back to his room and get prepped for tomorrow. If they were going to be at the island in time to start at sunup, then they would be leaving rather early. He was sure this was going to be easy but on the other hand he was learning not to dismiss the humans too easily, they had surprised him on several occasions already. He looked to the royal table and noticed the King and Queen were both gone and so was the Game Mistress. _So much for getting in a private word with the lady in black,_ Vegeta thought.

Vegeta left the Great Hall and headed back to his room. He groaned when he saw Nappa and Raditz bickering outside of his room. He didn't bother to say a word as he walked past them with a growl.

The rest of the occupants in the Great Hall began making their way back to from wherever they came once all the princes had taken their leave shortly after Vegeta left.

Vegeta shut the door behind him and took off his cape, throwing it on the chair as he entered the lounge area. His eyes widened momentarily before a smirk set across his features as he noticed the little black minx lounging on the couch with her feet propped up on the table. "Hi." She said coyly as she wiggled her fingers in his direction, a slight smile on her red lips.

~ 7 ~


	6. Chapter 6: Saki Kisses

The Dungeon

Chapter 6 – Saki Kisses

Vegeta eased his way further into the lounge carefully watching the Game Mistress. She hadn't moved from the couch and didn't appear nervous by his advancement closer to her person.

Vegeta stood at the coffee table where Demonade's feet still sat propped up. "Are you lost, little one?" Vegeta asked with a smirk.

Demonade began lightly tapping her stiletto leather boots to each other while she contemplated her answer. After a moment she uncrossed her legs, allowing the tip of her boot to caress the inside of Vegeta's thigh ever so slightly as she put her feet on the floor and stood. "I'm not lost." She said with her head slightly tilted downward, accentuating her big eyes. Vegeta fought to swallow past the lump that was forming in his throat.

Demonade turned and walked to the table. A large bottle and two small cups stood as well as a stack of papers. "I brought you the copy of the tournament rules." She picked up the papers and turned around to face Vegeta. She smiled coyly at him as she handed him the papers. She turned back to the table and picked up the bottle and again turned to face him. "I noticed you barely had a cup of wine at supper so I brought you some Saki." Demonade watched him carefully, studying his expression.

She noticed I didn't drink and brought the rules to me personally, Vegeta thought. Perhaps I have won her favor already? I thought she blushed when we first met. Vegeta barely looked down at the papers before tossing them on the table carelessly, "Perhaps I don't feel like reading right now?" he said watching her face carefully for clues to her intentions.

Demonade's breathing paused for a fraction of a second. Is he coming on to me or just playing back? He was so hard to read. She decided to test the waters and gently ran the wax covered bottle top over her lower lip, "Perhaps a drink then?"

Vegeta really liked this game and Demonade. It had been far too long since he had been with a woman and he usually was the dominant in the bedroom, but if letting her take control would lead her to his bed then he would let her. He stepped closer to her, enough so that he could smell an unpleasant chemical odor in her hair and the faintest hint of strawberry underneath. He refrained from wrinkling his nose at the smell. Most woman across the galaxies used different styling chemicals in their hair. Most people can't smell it like he can. He leaned in closer and reached around her grabbing the small cups. He smirked when he noticed she closed her eyes and held her breath.

He straightens himself and showed her the cups he now held, arching one eye brow up. "Two cups?" he questioned.

She quickly released the breath she held and opened her eyes. He was smirking at her. Oh, he is definitely flirting back. She smiled back at him, "It is rude in some cultures to drink alone or offer a drink without sharing. I wouldn't want you to think I am poisoning you or something." She giggled nervously; it was hard to breathe with him so close. He remained close for a moment before stepping back and sitting on the couch.

"So serve the Saki, Woman!" Vegeta said boisterously as he unclipped his scouter from his side, setting it to DO NOT DISTURB.

Demonade smile broadened as she uncorked the bottle and poured some into the small cup and handed it to Vegeta. She paused, waiting for him to taste it, wondering if he would like Saki.

He brought the cup to his nose and inhaled the aroma. This was stronger than the wine that was served at supper. "You first!" he teased with a chuckle. She turned back to the table and poured the other cup but only a quarter of what she had poured for him. She turned and pouted at him, "Don't you trust me?"

In her little pout he caught a glimpse of her cleavage and he was fighting the urge to throw her on the couch and have his way with her, releasing weeks of pent up frustration. Demonade seemed to sense his internal struggle and decided to push her luck and sat next to him. He growled and pulled her closer with a smirk, "I trust no one."

She smirked back at him and downed the cup in a shot. Vegeta seemed pleased and drank his as well. "Do you like it?" Demonade asked.

Vegeta nodded, "It is acceptable."

She grinned, "Another?"

"Sure, why not?" Vegeta humored her. She got up and poured another set, again being sure to give herself less than him. Silently she handed the cup back. He drank it without hesitation this time.

"I assume you know the princess personally?" Vegeta asked.

Demonade paused. This was a surprising turn of events. Here she was sure he was trying to take her in the other room and he asks about the princess. "I do" she simply replied, refilling his cup.

"What is she like?" He asked, downing another cup. Why am I even bothering asking her this, Vegeta thought. Way to chase the woman out, ask her about another woman. Vegeta groaned at his embarrassment. But he wanted to know something about the woman who he was fighting for.

Demonade smiled as she poured him another. "Well, we have the same build if that interests you." She wasn't sure what he wanted to know. Was the princess as attractive? She wished he would be more specific. "I'm not really sure what to tell you unless you ask more specific questions. She is nice. She spends a lot of time in the research department inventing things. I guess you could say Princess Bulma is a bit eccentric."

Vegeta drank his cup down. "I mean, I am here fighting to win her hand in marriage so my father can gain a treaty with her father. I am to marry and bed a woman I have yet to lay eyes on. Oh, not to mention produce an heir to maintain this farce. What if I can't stand the wench?" Vegeta was beginning to slur his words.

Demonade's eyes widened. "You really should have read all of the rules. Once you win the competition you can court the princess and if both of you agree you can marry after one year. There is no stipulation about bedding her or producing an heir. Someone has misinformed you!" Demonade laughed. Poor guy, she thought. No wonder he was so stressed out.

"What!?" Vegeta shouted. Demonade went to the stack of papers and pulled out a page and handed it to him. He glanced over it and let out a sigh of relief.

"She is pretty, you know." Demonade soothed.

"Hnn" Vegeta said, handing the page back to her.

She poured him another drink and as she was handing it to him he laced his hand around her waist and held her at the small of her back. He looked up at her with hunger in his eyes. She decided to take control of the situation back and straddled his lap and coyly held the cup in front of his face. He grabbed it from her and drank it, tossing the empty cup on the floor. He ran his had up her back and pulled her in and kissed her. She was shocked for a moment but did not resist. Instead she pressed her luck again and opened her mouth to his, moaning slightly. Vegeta's chest seemed to vibrate as he growled deep. Demonade squirmed slightly as she felt his arousal against her. She pulled away from him and stood, leaving him slightly dazed.

"We shouldn't." She said sheepishly picking his cup up from the floor.

"Why not?" He slurred.

"You have a princess." She said as she poured him another cup keeping her back to him. This time slipping a light powder into it.

"I am not bound to the princess, not yet anyways." He reasoned with her.

She turned and faced him. She hated to do this to him but it was necessary. She only hoped that he would not realize it or if he did he would not hold this betrayal against her. She liked him, a lot. She returned to his lap and smiled, placing the cup to his lips. He smiled and drank it. She leaned over and sat the cup on the table. She turned her attention back to him and enjoying the way he made her feel, however temporary it was going to be. She kissed his jaw and his neck lightly. She smiled to herself; her light touches were having the desired effect on the prince. Her pulse quickened with the excitement. She had never been this close any prince and this one was particularly handsome. He came with warnings of a quick and draconian temper, so she decided she would handle him herself.

The end came too soon and he seemed to realize something was wrong. All of a sudden he pushed her off of him and stood, slightly hunched over. His eyes were wide and he blinked trying to straighten his vision.

"What have you done?!" He demanded. He reached for her but she easily avoided his grasp in his state. He fell to his knees and grabbed the cup off the table. He looked into it and saw the residue. He angrily looked at her, "Why?!" He fell to his side. The last thing he saw were her blue eyes pleading with him. He knew by that look she did not want to do what was done but her hands were forced.

Demonade waited for him to lay still for a few minutes to be sure the drug took effect. She had heard of the Saiyains increased metabolism and had tested the drug on Goku to be sure to get the right dosing. She wanted him out, not dead. Once she was sure she could move without him being a threat she walked over to the table and got her bag that hung from the chair. She smiled at herself. She knew he would never see it once his eyes locked on her. She placed her silver bracer on her left arm and indicated to the guards that the deed was done. She grabbed two other golden bracers with blue stones and placed one on each of Vegeta's wrists. She stood and opened the balcony doors.

Piccolo entered from the balcony and looked down at the prince as he lay on the floor. He picked him up. He turned to Demonade, "Are you sure the ki blockers will work? He will have too great an advantage if they fail."

Demonade nodded, "I tested them on Goku, they'll hold."

Piccolo exited through the balcony and headed off to the secret island for the tournament. Demonade gathered her remaining personal objects and the Saki cup Vegeta had dropped. She wanted to leave no evidence of the drug behind. To anyone who entered they would see the empty Saki bottle and the empty cup, assuming the prince was passed out in his bed. She used the skeleton key in her pocket to lock his bedroom door from the outside. She smoothed her hair and turned off the lights in the lounge. She checked the mini-computer in her bracer to verify the "princesses in training" had accomplished their missions as well. She opened the door to Vegeta's chambers. She smiled and winked at Nappa as she sauntered out of sight down the hall.

~ 5 ~


	7. Chapter 7 Past Transgressions

The Dungeon

Chapter 7

Queen Tyrennes smiled at her husband, all the while contemplating his unusual behavior as of late. He looked almost joyful. She had missed that smile and mischievous glimmer in his eyes. He had been visiting her often and had only recently begun dining with her again. She had not seen him so happy in these last twenty or so years. Since before _He_ came. Oh how they fought about it. He told her his back was against the wall and he had no choice but to let him go or face the destruction of the entire planet. To her this was unacceptable, there had to be another way. He was only five years old, a whelp, and her baby. The King drugged the Queen the morning Frieza came and took her son from her and the King bowed to him as he did. He regretted almost instantly letting him go. She and Bardock had to stop him from raging full out war against the Cold Empire to retrieve him a month later.

They had to wait for The Legendary to claim his birth right and ascend to free them from their bondage. According to the prophecy once every thousand years a Saiyan was born with such innate power that he could ascend, becoming the Golden Oozaru; most powerful being in the universe. It was how their ancestors defeated the Truffles and it was how they planned on defeating the Cold Empire. She prayed for the Golden Oozaru to save them all.

When Prince Vegeta was born the Queen nearly died and spent many months in bed afterwards. He had been very powerful before birth and after bonding with his father he had increased ten-fold. Such a power level for a newborn whelp was never heard of. The Seer came to care for the Queen and assist in the delivery of the prince and on his birth told the elated parents he had the potential to become the Legendary Reborn. Fate is fickle, the very one with the potential to save them was enslaved to the very ones they were seeking to be saved from.

As the years dragged on, they basically coexisted. He rarely sought comfort in her arms or the wisdom of her council. He knew she blamed him for losing their first born son. When their second son was born the wedge between them grew further. Even now he did not burden her with the troubles of the kingdom or the upcoming war.

Nearly twenty years passed before the Prince would return home to reclaim his rightful place at his father's right hand side. The King had tried to make up for lost time when the prince returned, but the prince shut him and everyone else out. The Prince sought the comfort of solitude and silence, seeing only Bardock and the Seer. Months passed before Prince Vegeta finally emerged from his solitude. He continued to ignore his parents but took a keen interest in Tarble, his younger brother. He was a surrogate father to him. He trained him and directed his studies. He even taught him about governing the empire, should he fall in battle and Tarble have to take his place as king someday. Things their father should have taught him. But Vegeta had remained cold and distant. Even Tarble said he was harsh and quick to temper.

A year later he finally began dining with the family on occasions. He would speak with his father and met with him when demanded. But the hatred sparked between them. Vegeta was unable to forgive him for whatever it was he had endured under the lizard's service. But what little blame he held against her had faded, most likely with Tarble's influence. She smiled to herself at the thought that her emotional second born could be a good influence on the stoic older one. He would sit with her in the study or the gardens and allow her to fuss over him. Once or twice she would catch a smirk.

When discussions of war began Vegeta seemed to come alive and thrive. The reports of his destruction routinely made their way to Vegetasai over the years. She had an inkling of what he was capable of. He was lost without a purpose. He had to have something to focus his energies on. He flourished in this environment. Why shouldn't he, she mused, he was conditioned for this life. The Seer was the only one to give him council and she gave him a goal and he would kill himself to obtain it. For once he seemed almost happy and content before the King sent him away on this mission.

Tyrennes twirled the glass of wine in her hand for a moment before sitting it on the table. She looked at the King and drew in a deep breath as if taking in courage, _Great Oozaru give me strength,_ she muttered to herself. King Vegeta hearing his wife's breath turned his eyes on her. She was as lovely as the day they wed. He had wanted many times to attempt to repair the rift that distanced them. They once had ruled the Kingdom together but he had since pushed her away. The years they spent fighting over their first born had taken a toll on their marriage. She had withdrawn and he sought out eyes that did not accuse him or remind him of his failures. He had hoped by giving her another child that she would have forgiven him, even just a little. Unfortunately the whelp was weak and sickly. He was feeble, emotional, and unfit to rule. The King couldn't even bare to train him to have him killed in battle. The thought he may eventually have to be sent away into hiding to ensure his survival was discussed and a safety plan for him and the queen set into place should the need arise.

"Speak your mind, Tyrennes." The King said with a sigh. He could tell by her posture the woman was about to pick a fight.

"Why did you send him away? I was just getting through to him." Tyrennes questioned.

The King raised an eyebrow. "I thought you would be glad to have Vegeta occupied with normal things a man his age should be doing?" The King chuckled.

Tyrennes couldn't hide the shock on her face. How could he make light of this situation. "You and I know very well you would never allow an alien to sit on the throne as Queen!" she accused and then added, "And you and I both know you would never allow a mutt to be named heir to the throne of Vegetasai, so what's you plan here?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared at him.

King Vegeta let out a sigh. By the Great Oozaru this woman knew him too well. He debated whether or not to confide in her his little secrets. Deciding that she would have to be on his side for this to work he should tell her everything. He looked about the room and noticed the green mute servant still busy at work.

"Out!" He commanded.

Zarbon ground his teeth and bowed. _I was about to finally get some good information,_ he thought. He kept his eyes t the floor as he left the private dining chambers of the royal family, the door still slightly ajar.

The King stood and began pacing the room, afraid to tell her too many intricate details. "Vegeta is in no danger in the tournament." He started.

Tyrennes looked at him, bored. She knew he would be in do danger. "That's not what I meant and you know it!"

King Vegeta took the seat next to her and took her hands in his. He leaned in and whispered, "There will be no marriage. I lied to the brat. When he wins this the rest of the planets that are not in the Trade Organization will know their better. Plus, we will have the treaty. He can court the princess but the stipulation of marriage and offspring were false. I know my son though, he cannot be bothered by a pretty little weak alien. He will secure the alliance and the technology but he will find a way to leave the weak creature behind. And if I know my son, they will be glad to funnel as much technology our way as possible. We will win this war with their technology." The King grinned at his wife.

Tyrennes pondered the possibilities. "And if he falls for a pretty face, then what? I wasn't joking when I said she is rumored to be quite the beauty."

The King let out a growl. "I'm sure Vegeta will sweep her off her feet, but it will be a farce. That boy has war on his mind and will not be distracted by some whore."

"If this backfires on you I will be the first to tell you I told you so!" The Queen stood tall pulling her hands free from his grasp. "This is a fool's errand and you waste his energies. You should have told him everything before he left. If he thinks he has to seduce this woman in order to get the weapons you desire he might fall into her arms completely."

"Enough!" The King stood and slammed his fist on the table. "It is done and I cannot message him without risking discovery. My son is no weakling and will allow no such sentimental attachments!" King Vegeta growled at his mate.

She stood her ground and growled back, her eyes lit with fire. He stepped towards her and yet she was unmoved. The King was enjoying their battle. It had been too long, he had missed her. His lips crashed onto hers and she returned the kiss. They were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"What!" The King spat.

The green mute slave entered carrying a tray of pasteries.

"Not now!" The Queen waved her hand, dismissing him.

The King's eyes burned with desire as he swat his mate on her ass. "Wait for me, I won't be long."

Glancing back Tyrennes heart fluttered with excitement at the King smiled broadly at her.

Later that night when the castle laid silent and dark a transmission pinged its distant destination.

"I have discovered why the Prince is off planet, My Lord." Zarbon stated confidently.

"We have tracked his position and are attempting to move spies into position now. What news have you to add to this. Your incompetinace astounds me, Zarbon." Frieze chided.

"He has gone to get himself a bride. The King wants a treaty with the planet through marriage for weapons for waging war. He plans on betraying us. The Queen fears Vegeta will fall for the princess and the whole situation will backfire on the King. There is a lot of contention between the two." Zarbon said absentmindedly.

"Good. We shall get our spies into position and see what is to be found out there. Perhaps there will be civil war and we can still come out of this with something of an army left on that planet for us to utilize. Otherwise there is no valuable resources and we should clear space." Frieza laughed and ended the transmission.

Zarbon sat and frowned. He was hoping to be reassigned and be done with the place. He was tired of taking orders and doing manual labor. Perhaps if he made himself scarce no one would notice? It was worth a try.

Elsewhere in the galaxy Prince Vegeta woke up with his head spinning. He was confused to be hearing waves of water breaking nearby, he should be in his bed. He opened his eyes to the sun cresting over the ocean on the eastern horizon. He sat up, clutching his head in his hands, willing the spinning to stop. He heard a large metallic drum sound. _The gong,_ he thought as he stood hastily in the sand.

"I'm ganna kill that bitch!" he promised as he looked at the sand around him.

To the west there was a thick jungle. He tried to take off flying towards it but barely managed to hover.

"What the Hell?!" he cursed as he landed, noticing for the first time a set of golden bracers on each arm, their blue stones glowing. He tried to pry them off but to no avail. He attempted to form a ki ball to blast them off and his eyes shot open when sparks appeared.

"When I get my hands on that bitch!" he growled as he started jogging to the west to the jungle.

~ 6 ~


	8. Chapter 8: Stage 1

The Dungeon

Chapter 8

A loud gong noise was heard throughout the castle. Nappa and Raditz, who had been arguing, stopped and listened. They waited for Vegeta to start stomping and cursing; complaining he was late. When no noise came from the Prince's chambers, Nappa cautiously knocked on the door. No reply. He cracked the door open and peeked inside. Nothing. It was highly unusual for the Prince to sleep in and even more unusual for him not to be on time. Nappa's concern overrode his common sense and so he entered the Prince's chambers. Something must be wrong, he thought. Nothing seemed out of place. He knocked on the inner door that led to the sleeping area. Again, there was no reply. He tried the door but it was locked. Not knowing what else to do, he knocked the door clear off its hinges and found the bed had not been slept in. His Prince was missing. He ran out of the room and past Raditz. He screeched to a halt and turned back the hall. Bardock stood, rather annoyed and waited for him put one and one together.

"The Prince is missing. Bardock, what are we going to do? If the King finds out we lost the Prince he will kill us for sure." Nappa whined.

Bardock put one hand up to stop Nappa's babbling. "I believe it is part of the tournament. From what I can gather all of the princes are missing. I assume they were moved into position sometime last night."

Just then the Game Mistress came up to him, smiling. She knew what was going on and seemed to rather enjoy their startle. All of the princes were removed right under the noses of their most esteemed guards. This did not look good for their ability to protect the Princess, let alone their own Prince.

"Good morning!" Demonade said brightly. "As you are all well aware your princes are no longer here to guard. They will be returned safely to you in a couple of days. In the meantime, if you would like to follow me I will show you where you can watch the tournament progress." She didn't wait for a reply before turning and walking down the hall from where she came. One by one the guards followed her. It made sense to at least watch what was going on versus guarding an empty room.

They followed the winding corridor and down several flights of stairs until they found themselves standing outside of the barracks. The green Namekian stood at the doorway with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He was having a hard enough time keeping the regular soldiers in line today. Let's add thirty or so alien guards whose egos were recently deflated. Yeah, today was going to just dandy. Piccolo frowned at the thought.

"I take my leave. General Piccolo here will see to it you are settled in." Demonade instructed.

She winked as she waved to her old friend. He groaned and shot her a dirty look. He did not want to babysit a bunch of guards with freshly bruised egos to defend.

Raditz and Nappa wandered their way in. They spent some time here after first arriving. They headed to the commissary for something to eat. They were starving. Their eyes opened wide when they noticed the different monitors hanging on the walls. One for each prince and one for the Game Mistress to provide updates on. They searched for Vegeta's and frowned slightly when they saw him walking through a jungle. Although they were unable to hear what was being said they knew that look on his face, he was cursing, loudly.

A circle of men caught their attention and the pair went to go see what was going on. Maybe someone was fighting and they could get in on it. They were momentarily disappointed. A small man who appeared to be more pig than man was sitting at a table with an old man in a brightly colored shirt and a little bald man.

"Place your bets! We have 2 to 1 odds on the Saiyan Prince and the Draconian." The pig-man shouted, twenty to one on the human looking one: Yamcha."

"Make that eleven to one, Oolong. The little bugger finally woke up!" The old man yelled over the crowd.

"Good to hear, Roshi, I thought the scarred face humanoid was never going to wake up." Oolong told Roshi as he pat him on the shoulder. Turning back to the crowd he announce, "I can take your deposits here and provide you with your betting slips. Intergalactic space credits only."

Trindle and Voorhees came up to Nappa and Raditz and stood, watching the soldiers bet the credits on the winner of the tournament. They decided to wait a while before betting all they had on Vegeta.

"The Shriekan seems to be making good time so far, don't count him out." The little bald man announced as he got up and left the table.

"Come on Krillen, don't leave yet! The party's just starting." Roshi yelled at Krillen's retreating form. Krillen waved once at them without turning around. He was off to see if he could catch up with Goku and see if he could get any inside tips on the tournemant. Bardock watched the little bald man leave and followed after him at a distance.

Meanwhile. . .

Vegeta growled for the umpteenth time this morning. "Drudging through the jungle, unbelievable. This is a disgrace!" He tried to form another ki ball and blow anything up. Unfortunately as before the ki ball fizzed out in a puff of smoke.

Vegeta stopped and sniffed. He smelled prey. He turned his head slightly to the left and began walking in that direction. After about three minutes he found Theforis from Dyncapap. He was laying on his side and snoring loudly. He reeked of alcohol. He had been drinking a lot at the banquet, Vegeta recalled. Vegeta nudged him with his foot and smirked when he didn't move. He probably got a concoction last night too, Vegeta assumed.

"I wonder if he'll even wake up," Vegeta mused.

A loud howl caught Vegeta's attention and he ran east from where the sound resonated. He crouched down in the bushed and watched as the bug-eyed prince fought with the Draconian. Vegeta stayed still, watching the Draconian's moves and committing them to memory. He was more than skillful with the sword he wielded.

Kazor, the Prized Nestling of Nastim wasn't taking the battle seriously. He was punching at Prince Caragon and not landing a hit.

Prince Caragon sneered down at the insect-man. If not for restraining himself this battle would have been won before it started. He delivered a quick jab to his opponents ribs with the hilt of his sword. This seemed to get Kazor's attention and he stood tall and reared his powerful arms up and was now attempting to jab the Draconian in the back.

All of a sudden the Draconian reared his shoulders back in pain. The Nestling must have hit his mark, Vegeta thought with a smirk. Maybe Kazor would take down Caragon and save Vegeta the trouble of dealing with his sword. Vegeta watched as the Prized Nestling dropped to the ground, his sharp pincher-like claws laid lifeless beside him. In one swift motion the Draconian cut down his only weapon.

Vegeta waited for the Draconian to move away before going up to inspect the fallen Prince. He was unconscious, but not bleeding badly. He would live. Vegeta shook his head. The Draconian had a liberal sense of the rule, no fatal blows.

Vegeta heard a light humming and went back into the shadows as two unknown soldiers came up on what he could only assume were hover boards. They said nothing at they collected up the fallen Prince and his claws.

A moment later Demonade came up on another board. She looked furious. She surveyed the damage and turned her eyes in the direction of the Draconian. "Take him to the healers!" She instructed. She looked at the bracer on her arm and opened the cover.

She pushed a button and began speaking into the bracer, "I need four guards at my location, now!" She slapped the cover closed and headed in the direction of the Prince Caragon.

Vegeta followed stealthily behind. He wanted to see this fight. Moments later he found what he was stalking. Demonade stood proudly, hands on hip, before the Draconian. She was yelling at him about the rules and threatening to have him thrown out for misconduct.

"Mistress, the rules are very loose to interpretation. It does not state I cannot damage my opponent but rather no death blows. I did not deliver a death blow to the insect, he will live." Caragon chided.

Vegeta smirked as something stirred within him as he watched Demonade's eyes light with a fiery fury. She was definitely a spit fire. It was a shame we did not complete our game last night mistress, Vegeta thought.

"You cannot maim and cut up your opponents. Do you wish to start a war?" Demonade asked.

The draconian stepped closer to Demonade, his hand ever present on the hilt of his sword. He was trying to intimidate the little human. Vegeta tensed, ready to intervene on behalf of the spitfire human in front of him. Thankfully the guards showed up and stood ready to attack.

"You will hand over your sword immediately! You cannot be trusted with it!" Demonade demanded as she held out her hand.

Prince Caragon growled in frustration. "You said we may take a weapon of our choosing with us. You are breaking your own contracts if you insist upon this. Do YOU wish to start a war?" he questioned.

She lowered her head in contemplation. "You swear on your honor you will not maim or otherwise cause permanent injury to any further opponents?" She asked locking her bright blue eyes on his.

"Yes, my lady." He finally answered with a slight bow, hatred in his eyes.

"Fine. You may keep your sword. But I promise you if I find any further actions of concern, I will throw you out of this competition. Are we clear?" She now chided him, showing no fear.

"Yes, my lady." He answered curtly before turning and walking deeper into the jungle.

Demonade exhaled slowly in frustration before climbing on her hover board and taking off to check on the rest of the contestants.

Vegeta let his shoulders relax. He was annoyed with himself as he walked though the jungle. He was mixed up with his emotions at the moment and his head was not in the present. Instead he was thinking of the game mistress and how perfectly she looked in her black leather. Those fiery blue eyes! Why did I feel the need to protect this little creature, he questioned himself. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration. If this little human causes such stirrings I need to be very cautious of the Princess. He grew even more annoyed at that thought.

"I haven't even seen the Princess!" Vegeta shouted in frustration.

Vegeta froze when he heard a very loud growl behind him. He turned his head slightly to look behind him. His eyes squinted and he crouched at the sight. A very large feline like creature stood behind him. It was not the prince from yesterday. Vegeta chuckled at the comparison. The oversized feline in front of him was more of a challenge than that feline prince.

The large cat-like creature lunged at Vegeta and he threw his shoulder into the beast. It snarled at him and tried to bite him but Vegeta threw it up and over him. It landed on its back and it quickly turned over and lunged, swiping it's sharp claws at him. He dodge the creatures attacks with ease as he grabbed the front leg of the beast and yanked it forward. It attempted to pull back and Vegeta half smiled at the poor beast. He twisted the leg until it had no choice but to lay on its side to alleviate the pressure from the twisted appendage. Vegeta took that moment to get close enough to punch the creature in the head, knocking it out.

Vegeta stood up and smoothed out his uniform. "Well that was fun."

Vegeta was about to turn and head further into the jungle when something caught his eye. He reached down and brushed the dirt away to reveal a blue key. He picked it up and turned it over in his hands. Except for the fact the key was a turquoise blue color there was nothing special about the key.

"That color." Vegeta said in a whisper. He grasped the key firmly in his hand. It was the same color blue as the smoke at the Seer's Temple from the day he left Vegetasai. Vegeta closed his eyes and nodded in affirmation. The ancestors were watching over him and he was silently grateful. Without his ki this was going to be much harder than anticipated.

Vegeta turned his head up to the sky and noticed the sun was beginning to set. He needed to find the entrance to the Dungeon and soon. Time was running out. He quickened his pace searching for some clue to the hidden entrance.

The smell of fresh blood hit Vegeta's nostrils and he growled in response. He found himself in a small clearing with a metal door in the dirt. Laying beside it was Prince Teravian of Chokeobo, out cold. Vegeta nudged him with his boot and he didn't move. Vegeta smirked to himself, mentally tallying up who was out and who he had yet to see. He went to the trap door and surprisingly it opened revealing a dark tunnel with a metal ladder.

"Why not?" Vegeta said as he climbed in shutting the door behind him. He heard a _CLICK_. His mind raced. The tried to open the metal door but it would budge. It was locked. With no other way to go he climbed down the ladder until he came to a large stone room. His Saiyan eyes seeing easily in the dark he made out a basket and a fire pit with logs in it. It appeared to be a camp site. He walked to the fire pit and sparked his ki, igniting the logs in flame. With more light he saw there were three doors leading out of the room. He tried each of them and they were locked. "Kuso!" he ranted. If he had his ki it would be easy to break down the doors.

He settled for inspecting the basket. It was full of capsules like he ahd seenin the castle kitchen. There was a note: To open push button and place on floor. He smirked, asif I didn't know how to operate these things. Then he thought for a moment. Perhaps they held traps or creatures instead of food. The only battle he had engaged in was the wild cat and he was itching for further excitement. With a shrug he picked up a capsule and pushed the button and dropped it on the floor. There was a puff of smoke and Vegeta jumped back and dropped to a fighting stance.

Instead of an enemy a grand meal appeared before him. He debated if he should be disappointed or gratified that it was food and not an enemy. Fortunately for him his stomach growled and decided for him. He sat down and began to eat. He heard another gong in the distance that signaled the end of day one. He had made it into the dungeon. Somewhat satisfied with his small victory settled in to satiate his apetite.

Back in the barracks the soldiers turned their attention to the center console as it flickered to life. Demonade came into view.

"Well that concludes day of the grand tournemant. Did your favorite make it? Let's recap shall we." She announced.

Bardock eyes widened a fraction when the one called Goku could be seen behind the Game Mistress. He was anxious to get to talk to him again, find out more information from him. The sounds of voices arguing could be heard and he looked around the room as some of the soldiers were headed to the betting table. Evidentally you could bet on the outcomes of each day and the overall winner.

"Unfortunately, Prince Kazor the Prized Nestling of Nastim, was defeated in battle Prince Caragon and did not make it to the next stage. Prince Caragon, however, has made it through the wild perils of the jungle and secured a place in stage two." Demonade riffled through a paper or two before continueing. "Prince Theforis from Dyncapap has been MIA and has not made it to the next stage. But don't worry folks, we are sending a search party to locate his tracker."

Prince Theforis' guards groaned and the guards from Nastim were in a foul state complaining about the rules being broken. Oddly enough, Prince Caragon had no personal guards and had come alone.

"Prince Sharvol of Shrieka has made it to stage 2 with minimal difficulty and did not engage in battle" Demonade announced. "Prince _Teravian of Chokeobo fell in battle to Prince Yamcha of Bhaddag and Prince Yamcha has made it to stage two._ Prince Pepytto of Salpuhl had an eventful day and has found his way to the Dungeons and will continue on to stage two as well." She paused for a moment as Goku handed her another report. Prince Karisha of Troberk has fallen in battle to Prince Grunthor from Scapenak, earning his passage to stage two. Prince Polam has also quietly slipped into stage two. _Prince Fipetshock from Bargrypte has also found his way to stage two after defeating two wild bores. Prince Vegeta from Vegetasai has also secured his way to stage two after defeating a wild Razor Cat and checking on two fallen opponents." Bardock smiled knowing his Prince would make it. He had been concerned when the Prince was unable to use his ki earlier but that didn't seem to bother the Prince._

" _So our final standing is:_ Caragon, Sharvol, _Yamcha,_ Pepytto, Grunthor, Polam, _Fipetshock, and finally Vegeta._

 _Somewhere on the now quiet island Prince Theforis woke up with a groan. He held his head in his hands as it was pounding with a vicious hangover. He looked up at the moon as he was greeted by a guard on a hoverboard._

 _Theforis stood, "What is the meaning of this?"_

 _The guard smiled, "Your majesty, the gong has sounded and day one of the tournament has come to a close. You have been disqualified for not making it into the dungeon on time. I am here to return you to the castle."_

 _Theforis shrugged his shoulders and climbed on board._

 _Sorry it has been so long since my last update. I have trouble writing the combat scenes and there is a lot of them in the upcoming chapters as we weed out the weak from the strong, the scoundrels from the honorable men. Vegeta is being too quiet, huh? We will just have to have someone push hit buttons. He can't be rude and offensive with no one around._

 _Until next time,_

 _Elspeth_

~ 8 ~


	9. Chapter 9: Not playing by the Rules

The Dungeon

Chapter 9

Bardock slipped from the barracks shortly after day one of the tournament came to a close and returned to the castle. He would rather sleep by himself in his own room then deal with Raditz's and Nappa's constant bickering. More precisely he was hoping to come across the one they called Goku. There was little room for doubt that this young male was a Saiyan and that meant it had to be his son Kakarot. The only reason he had not declared it so was the lack of tail. Had he lost it somehow? He wouldn't know until he could find the you man in question and ask him.

Without even realizing it Bardock stood in the kitchens. He was pulled from his thoughts by a delightful, yet bossy, young woman.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Chi Chi asked.

"Huh?" Bardock asked then looked around. "I seem to have gotten myself turned around." He explained. His stomach growled at the smell of pastries danced through the air.

Chi Chi giggled, "Perhaps your stomach knew where you were going before the rest of you did?"

"Yeah, maybe." Bardock said. Slightly embarrassed he scratched the back of his head and smiled. He had no wish to intimidate the young woman. She may be able to sneak him some food for his troubles if he played nice. He looked down at her and found her staring at his wide eyed and mouth slightly open, her hand flew to cover her mouth.

"Have I caused offense?" he asked.

Chi Chi shook her head, "No. It's just I am amazed I didn't notice the resemblance before." She said in a whisper. She lowered her hand from her mouth and pointed at him.

Bardock grinned at the girl, although he was lost at the conversation she obviously knows something. He could smell the one called Goku on her. She must know him very well.

He bowed graciously, "Resemblance?" he encouraged her to continue.

"Goku. You look just like him. Even the way you scratch your head when at a loss for words." She stepped closer to him with a smile. "He has been looking for you his entire life."

"I knew it! Kakarot is alive!" He roared.

"Kakarot?" Chi Chi repeated after him, puzzled at the name.

"My son. You know him as Goku. His birth name is Kakarot." Bardock smiled. He couldn't wait to inform his wife.

Bardock placed his hands carefully on her shoulders, "I must meet with him. I haven't seen my boy since he was but a pup." Chi Chi beamed a smile at him. She couldn't wait to tell Goku the news.

Suddenly Bardock's eyes widened knowingly. He returned his hands at his side and his tailed uncurled from his waist and flipped back and forth playfully.

"You are with child." He said as he examined her face, setting the image before him to his memory.

Chi Chi flinched. How did he know. She eyes him curiously.

"How did you know! I only just found out this morning. I haven't even told Goku yet." She stammered.

"I can sense his ki. He is a strong one. But don't worry, I won't tell your secret." Bardock offered.

Chi Chi nodded her head in acknowledgement. "Follow me. Goku should be home now." She said ushering her father in law out the back door. He followed her down the corridor and out of the castle. Once they were outside he became agitated at the number of onlookers staring at him. He flared his ki and could sense his son's presence quite a distance away.

Chi Chi hated to use a hover board to get around and usually Goku picked her up when she was done working in the kitchens but he was preoccupied with the tournament and now she was left to walk the incredible distance to their home in the country.

Before she knew what happened, Bardock picked her up and began to fly in the direction of her home. She was about to protest when he said, "It is much quicker this way, no?" She felt as though she could trust this man, her father in law, and so she closed her eyes and hoped the flight would be over soon.

Ten minutes later they landed softly outside the small cottage Goku and she called home. Bardock waited for her to lead the way, it was rude to enter the dwelling without her going first. Chi Chi walked up to the door and was about to open it when Goku flew out of the door.

"Chi, is everything alright?" Goku questioned, his eyes never leaving Bardock's.

Chi Chi put her hand up to stop Goku's assumptions. "I'm fine. Bardock brought me home. He actually wants to talk to you." She explained.

Goku nodded and smiled, scratching the back of his head. "Well, okay then." He said, still standing in the doorway.

"Why don't we go inside and I'll make up a snack for you two. I'm sure you are both starving." She offered Goku a peck on the cheek as she walked passed him and headed to the kitchen. Goku turned and followed after him, a goofy grin on his face. Bardock followed shortly after.

Once they were seated at the table in the kitchen the two men just stared at each other, sizing the other up. A few minutes passed in silence before Bardock couldn't take it anymore.

"What happened to your tail, boy?" Bardock asked.

"How did you know I lost my tail?" Goku asked, slightly indignant at the term of boy.

Bardock unraveled is tail and flicked it with slight agitation behind him. "I have one as well." He finally offered in explanation. He hoped Kakarot would understand what he was trying to imply.

"You and I are the same?" Goku scratched the back of his head in wonder, his eyes looking down. He brought his eyes up and looked at the man before him. "If I am a Saiyan like you, then maybe you know who my parents are? And how I came to be here on this planet?" He asked in excitement.

"Your parents?" Bardock asked in a chuckle.

Goku nodded his head. He was too excited to form words.

"I, Bardock, first born of the house of Trisk, am your father." Bardock announced proudly.

In a flash, Goku had Bardock in a bear hug. Bardock groaned in agitation. This was not the proper way for a Saiyan child to greet his sire or dame.

"Put me down, boy!" Bardock growled. Goku complied and stood before him, smiling brightly.

"It would seem I have a lot to teach you before you return home to Vegetasai." Bardock told him.

"Return home?" Guko questioned him.

"Yes, to meet your brother and mother. Take your rightful place in the house of Trisk!" Bardock announced.

"Do you hear that Chi, we are going to Vegetasai!" Goku yelled out to his wife. Chi Chi stood in the entrance to the dining room and shook her head. She would have to discuss this later in private with her husband. She had yet to tell him she was carrying his baby. How would that figure into this trip. There were many factors to consider before up and moving to Vegetasai.

Bardock knowingly looked at Goku and then to Chi Chi. "You and your mate have much to discuss. The gravity is going to take some getting used to but we have a device to help acclimate. There are many social rules that I would have to teach you before we arrive." Bardock tried to explain. He hoped his son would not decide to stay here. If nothing else, at least visit his mother.

"Your brother is here, in the barracks. You may wish to meet him before he leaves. His name is Raditz." Bardock offered as he made his way to the door.

"I will!" Goku exclaimed to his father as Bardock lifted off into the night sky. There was much planning to be done now that he had found his son. He restrained the urge to spar with him, sensing his fatigued state.

"Next time we meet, we will spar and I will test your strength!" Bardock jested.

Goku smiled even wider, "You bet!" He shouted as Bardock disappeared into the night.

Vegeta wasn't sure what woke him. His sleep had been light, fading in and out of consciousness. His internal clock told him that the sun had not yet rose above the horizon. But he couldn't be sure he adapted to this planet's day and night circadian rhythm. He opened his eyes and smelled strawberries. Before him sat a blue box tied in a silver ribbon. He looked around the room and nothing was out of place.

He sat up and inspected the box. First with his eyes he inspected the box. It did not appear to be trapped. He picked it up and sniffed. No, there was no gunpowder. But there was that smell of strawberries again. Someone had been in and out of this room and their smell reminded him of strawberries.

"Where have I smelled this before? I know that smell." Vegeta pondered out loud as he sniffed the box one last time before opening it. Inside he found a note that said: Gather all you can carry. You will not return here today. Be sure to bring the respirator, you never know when you will need it. There was a small diagram with instructions on how to use the respirator. Vegeta reviewed them briefly. He stood and stretched. That's when he noticed a small pouch laying on the basket. He picked it up and it smelled of strawberries. He shoved the capsules and the respirator inside and tied it to his belt.

He was becoming increasingly agitated over the smell in the room and his inability to place it and why it was bothering him so much to begin with. He didn't have long to ponder the idea before he heard the distant sound of the GONG, indicating a new day was beginning. The three stone doors opened revealing long corridors beyond.

He went to the left most door first and sniffed; salt and mildew. He snorted to blow the foul smelling air from his nostrils. He repeated the process on the center passage; sulfur and dander from a fur covered animal. Lastly, the right most passage; strawberries and something quite foul. Vegeta turned around and scanned the chamber before him, being sure not to leave anything behind. With a nod that all was set he headed out the right most door to investigate the unknown foul smell and strawberries.

The corridors were narrow and he was barely able to pass the width of his shoulders from one wall to the next. The walls and floor were made from stone that was seeping moisture in from the jungle outside, mold growing up the walls. His footsteps echoed down the hall before him. He traveled a small distance before the halls opened up into three different directions. He sniffed each direction and used his acute sense of hearing to listen for the competition. He smirked when he heard something slithering ahead of him.

He tested his ki, still undoubtedly blocked by the flimsy metal bands on his wrists. He was surprised to find that he could create and launch a ki ball into the darkness ahead of him. Had they been damaged or was someone messing with him. His eyes narrowed at the thought that the Game Mistress was controlling his powers. He could understand his father's desire for such technology. He was determined to win this thing.

The slithering sound grew louder and he launched another ki ball ahead of him. This time instead of dissipating into the wall it hit something quite large. It squealed out in pain and reared in his direction. Finally, some action, Vegeta thought as a huge round mouth with several large sets of teeth encircling a smaller set lunged at him from the darkness. He dodged with eased. He formed a thin line of ki and penetrated the flesh of the beast as it went past. It whirled around and lunged at him. The narrow space afforded little movement already, but with the length of the beast still passing and the head rushing for him he levitated and the beast struck his boot.

Vegeta toppled over and nearly struck his head against the stone wall. He used his ki as a barrier to prevent the impact. The beast took off down the corridor as Vegeta readied himself for another pass.

"Come on you oversized leach!" Vegeta taunted.

When the great beast came into view Vegeta launched a ki ball directly in its mouth and with a sickening rip the great beast split in two from the ki and its own momentum. Vegeta stood, nearly sickened, in a wet pile of slime. He flared his ki to dry himself.

"Well that sucked!" he deadpanned.

Elsewhere Caragon wandered a long passage, his sword ready when he came upon Polam. He barely took him as a threat at his short stature, but he had made it this far so he had some skill. Caragon sheathed his sword, we wouldn't want to kill the little thing, he thought. He crept up closer, Polam still had his back to him and was crouched over something he could not see. He was about to punch him and be done with it when the little guy scampered off into the dark.

Caragon gave chase and found Polam crouched in a fighter's stance. Caragon held no punches and impressively successfully blocked or dodged every attack. This kept up for quite a while and both Princes fatigue became evident. Caragon finally landed a kick and sent Polam flying around the corner. Before Caragon could recover from landing the kick, Polam jumped back at him. Polam who had seemed just as worn only mere seconds ago was now renewed with energy.

Caragon grunted as he blocked another kick. "Enough fooling around!" Caragon shouted as he pulled his sword from its sheath. As he swung his sword around Polam slid beneath the blade and climbed on the back of Caragon and punched him in the back of his head. Caragon went down with a loud thud.

Polam chuckled, "Let's keep moving before this guy gets up!"

-  
Vegeta pressed onward, barely noticing the slight decline in the path before him. He stopped when he heard the trickle of water. Perhaps a place to clean up, he thought as he turned left and followed the noise. Here the path continued its downward decline, only the gradient increased and Vegeta began to levitate so he would not slip. Vegeta stopped when the path ended and the only way to go was under. He pulled the respirator from the pouch attached to his belt and placed the device tentivly in his mouth as he waded deeper into the water.

He dived in and was glad the water had a glow to it that allowed his vision to take in his surroundings. The pool of water went on as far as he could see. He swam a short distance and surfaced to find a large empty chamber above him. There He removed the respirator and hovered above the water. were no doors or passageways.

"Damn it to Hell!" Vegeta groaned. "Which way?" he asked not expecting an answer.

"Down." Demonade said with a smile, hovering several feet above his head on a hover board. Pleased to see her favorite champion had almost made it to the finish. She had been personally monitoring his progress and became concerned when he fought the Slermlich. For a moment she thought she may have to disarm the creature.

"You mock me yet again." He said challenging.

Vegeta levitated to her height, his arms folded across his chest in defiance. He stared at her face, challenging her.

"I have blasted beings to the next dimension for far less insult than you have given me these past few days. Tell me, why I shouldn't blast your pathetic existence to Hell." Vegeta threatened.

"You like me. Besides, you asked a question and I simply answered it." Demonade said playfully with a slight bow and a wink, her hand instinctively moving over the bracer on her left arm. Vegeta recalled that's the one she used to call for reinforcements on. He would be damned if she used it to control him again.

Demonade's eyes shot open wide in surprise as Vegeta rushed her and knocked her off her board and pinned her to the wall by her wrists. He enveloped her in his ki to support her weight. "Not this time, Mistress! I am done with you controlling me!" Vegeta snarled at her.

"It's not my fault if you're not smart enough to remove the devices!" She yelled back at him.

Vegeta was somewhat taken back by her lack of fear and did she just call him stupid? Did she not understand he could crush her with barely more than a thought? Who exactly did she think she was; a Saiyan female. This woman was either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid, he hadn't decided which.

Demonade held her head proud, she was not afraid of the prince. She had witnessed him 'checking' on opponents who were down on the beach and he did not take advantage of their situations. He was a man with honor and as such she trusted he would not hurt her now.

Vegeta leaned in and Demonade closed her eyes. Her breathing became quick and shallow. She could feel the heat radiate off of him even in this damp dungeon. She bit her lower lip in anticipation hoping perhaps he would kiss her. Vegeta smirked and then whispered in to her ear "Watch that first step."

Demonade felt chills run down her spine as she flushed for the second time. Her stomach felt like it was flying. Wait, no, she was falling.

"What the. . ? Vegeta!" Demonade bellowed as she fell into the water below.

"Not so brazen without your guards now are you?" With a smirk he watched her thrash about angrily in the water.

His victory was short lived as he noticed her head go under the water and she did not come immediately back up. Something's wrong, he thought as he dove into the water after her. He saw her struggling to get her respirator on while a large, over-sized snake pulled her deeper under; a black ribbon of blood trailing behind her. His heart leapt into his throat and he charged after the serpent.

In a flash he killed the serpent and surfaced with her in his arms. She was still thrashing about and coughing up water.

"Calm yourself woman, you're safe now!" Vegeta ordered with a slight shake. She wrapped her arms around his neck, still frightened for her life.

Vegeta started pushing her hair away from her scalp. "What are you doing?" She asked incredulously, trying to push his hand away while still clinging to him.

She must still be hysterical from nearly drowning he thought. He looked her in the eyes to be sure she was paying attention. "You are bleeding. I am trying to find the source of all of this blood before you bleed out."

Demonade instinctively reached for her head and felt around. She didn't feel a cut. She brought her hand back around to look at it and it was covered in black. She began to laugh with realization.

"You are a crazy bitch, do you realize this?" he asked her. He failed to see the amusement in the situation. She must have hit her head or lost more blood than he thought. She began laughing even harder at being called a bitch. No one had ever called her that before.

Vegeta just looked at her in wonder. Here he was with an attractive woman pressed against him, laughing, and all he could think of was she must be demented. This was definitely new to him. His heart began to race as his body reacted to her nearness and he became angry at its betrayal. He growled in frustration. This was not happening. He could not allow himself to get attached to a female let alone this female. He still had to consider the princess.

He brought her up and sat her on her hover board, still not letting go of her waist. She stopped laughing and looked up at him. "It's hair dye." She finally explained lifting up a wet strand of hair. Vegeta took the hair and ran it through his fingers, black ink smearing off to reveal turquoise-blue hair underneath. His eyes narrowed at the deception.

"I guess the cat is out of the bag?" She said with a smile.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her, "Cat?"

"It's a local expression." She explained.

Vegeta pulled her closer to him. He inhaled deeply. Beneath the chemical smell of the 'hair dye' he smelled strawberries.

"I think it is time you level with me, woman…" he ordered.

His onyx eyes searched her blue ones for truth. She had been deceiving him from the moment he met her and he felt that she owed him an explanation. She looked away. She felt trapped in his eyes.

"Later." She whispered as she kissed him on the cheek. She withdrew from his hold and steadied herself on her board. He stared off moment, mouth gaping, as he was stunned at her audacity. When he looked up, she was gone.

Vegeta pulled both bracers from his wrists. He was no longer playing by her rules. "Next time we meet you will answer to me," he promised. He dove back into the depths of the water.

He swam for a distance when he found Prince Grunthor having a hard time with Fipetshock. The aquatic prince was gliding though the water with a natural ease. Grunthor was not able to keep up let alone land a hit. Blocking wasn't a problem but the large ogre-esque looking creature was tiring. Vegeta watched the combat for a minute debating whether or not to intervene. He remembered the 'pancakes' encapsulated, tucked away beneath his breastplate. Grunthor could be a useful pawn. Plus, he was eager to release some frustration from dealing with the Game Mistress earlier.

"Hey, fish-pocket!" Vegeta howled at Fipetshock. "How about a real opponent?"

Both men stopped and looked at Vegeta. Grunthor smiled when he realized his friend had come to the rescue. Fipetshock laughed.

"I think you are outclassed under the water, Saiyan!" Fipetshock shouted.

"We'll see about that, shark bait!" Vegeta responded, dropping into a fighting position.

Grunthor laughed as the gills on Fipetshock's flared moments before Vegeta landed a right-cross squarely on the aquatic prince's jaw.

~ 10 ~


	10. Chapter 10: Unexpected Company

The Dungeon

Chapter 10

Fippetshock hands flew forward. He had sharp scales protruding from his forearms and they sliced through Vegeta's training suit. Vegeta recoiled from the lacerations; they burned far more than they should have. He growled through the respirator he placed back into his mouth. His eyes widened a fraction of a second.

"Did I fail to mention the poison that oozes from these scales?" Flippetshock shouted, mocking Vegeta.

 _He wears no respirator like the rest of us. Of course not, he is a fish race, why would he?_ Vegeta thought. Vegeta pulled back his arm for another punch and was caught unaware in his thoughts as Flippet kick him in the abdomen.

 _Hmm, no ki blocker either. I wonder if this weak race even has the ability to harness the power of ki._ He created a ki ball and flung it at his opponent. Flippet crossed his arms in front of his body in an attempt to block the blast but it was ineffective and he took the brunt of the blast, singeing his arms. Flippet howled out in pain.

Grunthor floated in the distance, grateful for Vegeta's aid. He knew better than to interject himself into a battle he could not win on either side. He watched the two battle it out for a few minutes wishing he was home. So far he was lucky, but his brute strength afforded him no such luck in these conditions. Another howl of pain ripped through Flippet's throat at Vegeta hit him with another stream of ki attacks. He could tell Vegeta was being careful not to get too close to Flippet's sharp scales.

Vegeta unleashed a flow of ki, similar to his Galactic Gun but weaker, he did not want to kill the poor bastard. He heard Flippet howl again in pain and then draw quiet. He looked and saw Flippet floating to the bottom. Vegeta followed his descent and smirked in victory as his opponent lay unconscious on the stone floor. His gills still breathing for him. Deciding Flippet was in no mortal danger he returned to Grunthor.

"Let's keep moving!" Vegeta instructed.

Grunthor hesitate a minute, concerned for the wounds Vegeta endured earlier in the battle. As Vegeta turned to leave Grunthor stopped him by placing a light hand on his shoulder, "You should fix those before we go." Grunthor stated pointing to his forearms where his suit was torn.

Vegeta lifted his arms and showed the bleeding had already stopped and the wounds themselves were already starting to close. "We Saiyains heal faster than most of these pathetic races. Now move your slow, worthless ass before I leave you behind." Vegeta said agitated.

As they continued on their way they came to a space that began to narrow. A loud gong was heard by both Grunthor and Vegeta and a stone door in the distance started to close. Grunthor reached the door first and held it up long enough for Vegeta to get through.

"We made it!" Grunthor shouted.

Vegeta looked at Grunthor with a smirk, "Don't be so sure. I don't see a stopping point yet. We should keep moving."

Elsewhere, Prince Yamcha was battling Prince Sharvol. Yamcha was having a far easier time in the water versus the feline. It took a couple of well placed punches and pulling of the feline's tail and the battle was won. For extra measure Yamcha gave a swift kick to Sharvol's stomach causing him to writhe on the stone floor.

Yamcha looked up and smiled. The Game Mistress was watching and as far as he could tell she was enjoying the show. He surfaced from the water and removed his respirator.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing in a dark and damp place like this?" He said.

The Game Mistress blushed. This was her second choice. She was not sure of the Saiyan's temperament but this Prince knew how to talk to her and was easy on the eyes. She even liked the scar on his cheek, it added character. He could handle himself so far.

"I came to check in on you." She said quietly.

"As you can see I am more than up for the challenge. I must admit whoever designed this tournament was brilliant!" He smiled brightly at her. He was hoping it was her and wanted to win her favor. He swam closer to her as she hovered on her board and smiled again when he saw her smiling back at him. He was right in his assumption. _Flattery will get you everywhere,_ he thought.

"You best keep moving. The Saiyan is ahead of you and you still have quite a distance to go before the gong sounds!" She winked at him.

"Well, I wouldn't want to disappoint! Perhaps, a kiss for luck?" Yamcha said slyly with a smile.

She bent down carefully and went to place a chaste kiss on his cheek. Yamcha abruptly turned and her kiss landed on his lips. She blushed again. "Good luck Prince!" She said as she waved him off. He placed the respirator in his mouth and dove back into the water.

Back in the barracks the main room erupted with a bout of cheers as many watched the kiss on the monitors. The gong sounded and the roar died down. Bets were being placed and new positions were placed on the boards. Thirty minutes passed before the main monitor came to life and the Game Mistress came into view. Her appearance was more flustered than she had been during announcements the previous night. Her hair was wet and pulled up. She cleared her throat.

"We are at the closing of day two of our grand tournament. Many of you have been watching our fiercest battle it out and make their way to the finish line. So let's give you the run down: Prince Caragon survived a duel with Prince Polam and both made their way to day three. Prince Yamcha defeated Prince Sharvol and Prince Sharvol failed to make it out of water and today three. But don't worry folks; Prince Yamcha has won his place in day three's events. Prince Pepytto lagged behind Prince Polam and although he saw no battle this round, he had made his way to day three as well. Prince Grunthor and Prince Vegeta have teamed up and defeated Prince Flippetshock and had secured their standing in tomorrow's events! Well, that's it for now. Until the gong sounds tomorrow!"

The screen went blank and the game mistress turned and left the recording room. She headed back to her private chambers where she met up with her best friend.

"Bulma, what in the world were you thinking?! That Saiyan is dangerous and I think he has figured you out!" Chi Chi accosted.

Bulma grinned, "I know!" Chi Chi gasped in realization as a blush rose up Bulma's face.

"The scarred one hits your fancy too." She jested.

Bulma could only nod her head as she walked to the bathroom. Chi Chi followed. Bulma pulled a box of temporary hair dye out from under the sink.

"I'm going to have to touch up this dye before I head back out." Bulma said waving the box in front of Chi Chi.

Chi Chi shook her head back and forth as she reached for the dye. "I said it before and I will say it again, this deception of yours is going to backfire on you." She deadpanned.

"I don't know any other way to get to know the Princes without them putting on false airs in front of me. I have to be sure the alliance is formed with not only a people that will help protect us but will be honorable and treat my people well. I have no desire to get into bed with a race that will conquer us later down the road." Bulma sat on the toilet and put her head in her hands.

Just then Bulma's bracelet went off, *beep*. She pushed the button and opened the communicator screen. "Yes Captain." She answered.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your evening, Your Majesty, but our long range sensors have picked up a large spaceship approaching our borders. What are your instructions?" He asked.

Bulma thought a moment before beginning. "Any responses to our transmissions?" She asked.

"They stated they are here for the tournament, my lady." The captain offered weakly. "But I thought all invited guests were here."

"They are." Bulma said dryly. "Have escort ships meet them at the border. Minimal crew though, Sam. I don't want to risk too many lives if they should open fire. Signal me when they are an hour before landing."

Sam nodded his head on the little screen before ending the transmission. Bulma switched channels and called her father and updated him on this newest development. When she was finished she closed the small window on her bracer and turned to Chi Chi, "Perhaps you should update Goku." Chi Chi nodded and left Bulma to prepare.

Bulma slipped into the shower and washed the dye from her hair completely. When she finished she put on a blue floor length dress and braided her long hair down her back. She put some light makeup on and some jewelry, topping off the look with her tiara. With a final look in the mirror she took off down the hall to make sure her father was ready to receive their newest guests.

Back in the dungeons Vegeta and Grunthor were eating a silent meal. Recollection dawned on Vegeta and he reached inside his breast plate and withdrew a small capsule and handed it to Grunthor.

"What's this?" Grunthor said in between bites of bread.

Vegeta did not reply. Grunthor pushed the tiny button and sat the capsule down on the ground. When the smoke cleared Grunthor beamed a smile at his new friend, "Pancakes!" His gratitude evident he scarfed the pancakes down.

A tingle rode up Vegeta's spine and he stood, ready to battle. Grunthor looked up in confusion, for a second he thought he saw fear on his friend's face. _What could scare this mighty warrior so much he wondered, silently._

 _What is He doing here?_ Vegeta thought as he shook off the feeling of terror that temporarily gripped him. _This isn't good._

Bulma met up with her father and Goku in her father's private study. Bringing everyone up to speed.

"I think it would be wise to postpone the tournament until our company departs." Bulma said while brushing a stray azure hair from her eyes.

"We can't very well leave all of the princes in the dungeon for Kami knows how long." Goku chimed in.

"He is quite right, Bulma. But if we end the contest too soon some may complain or even declare war. We must be diplomatic in all of this." Bulma's father interjected. He was usually quiet when it came to affairs of state, preferring to stay locked up in his lab. However, it was becoming evident that Bulma would more than likely wind up off world somewhere and he would have no choice but to run the kingdom on his own.

"Don't you think I know that!?" Bulma yelled. "But at the moment we have no choice. If the intelligence reports are true we have far more to fear with the Cold Empire on our backs than with any of these other planets, with the exception of perhaps the Saiyans." She stood up and looked at Goku. "I need you to instant transmission me to Prince Vegeta. His people have had many dealings with these lizards.

Goku said nothing and nodded his head. He had a good feeling that Prince Vegeta would know how to handle this situation. Being that they were his own people was a plus. He was secretly hoping she would choose the Saiyan as her suitor. The arrival of the Cold Empire pushed her hand but he was pleased with the results just the same. He placed one hand on Bulma's shoulder and raised two fingers to his head. He reached out with his ki until it found its mark. A moment later they were gone.

Vegeta stood ready for battle when another ki tickled his senses. Before his mind could process the intrusion a petite blue haired woman stood before him. He lowered his hand and stared at her a moment.

"Demonade?" He questioned. His eyes darted from her to the large man called Goku next to her. The face was right but everything else was wrong. He took in the change in her appearance. Gone was the black hair, skin tight leather, and high heeled boots. Before him now stood the picture of a proper princess, the one he had only caught a glimpse of earlier. Her floor length gown accentuated her azure braided hair. The tiara atop her head seemed only fitting. _Strange,_ he thought. The Game Mistress had stirred feelings of lust from him for sure but this petite picture of perfection urged stronger feelings he did not understand. He was not sure which personification he preferred. It felt like he was trying to get to know and understand two women now. As if one were not hard enough.

He bowed gracefully before her, his eyes never leaving her face. Grunthor who had stood dumbfounded in the corner mimicked the prince's behavior. Vegeta was rewarded with a feeling of triumph at the demure smile, lightening her features for a few seconds before being replaced with worry and panic. He automatically set his eyes to Goku searching for malice. When he found none he returned his heavy gaze upon her.

"What has happened?" He asked, already knowing the reason.

"You need to follow me." She said to him as she began walking towards a wall. She stopped and turned, "Prince Grunthor. Please accept my most humble of apologies. Goku will help you leave the dungeon. The contest has ended." Without further explanation she turned back to the wall in front of her and pushed in on round smooth stone near the floor. A ticking noise was heard followed by the noised of stones sliding past one another.

"Is okay. Grunthor never expected to win anyways. But Grunthor make many new friends and allies." Grunthor said, happy his new friend seemed to have won. Before he could say anything else Goku walked up to him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I will await further instructions, Bulma." Goku said before placing two fingers to his forehead and disappearing.

Vegeta was momentarily surprised not only by the disappearance of Goku but the jump in power level of his ki.

"He suppresses his power?!" Vegeta accused.

"Yes, can't all beings that manipulate ki do this?" Bulma replied absent mindedly.

Vegeta turned to her in disbelief. "First of all no, not all beings can manipulate ki, let alone suppress it. Second of all, where the Hell did that doorway come from?" Vegeta was near shouting at her and he hadn't meant to. The presence of Frieza was hitting a nerve.

"Just follow me!" She said, becoming annoyed at being shouted at. If not for her need of him she would have let him have it to, but she needed him on her side if they were going to make it through all of this. Vegeta sensed the tension emanating from her and decided to follow quietly. There would be time for explanations later. They walked down the hall created by the unseen door until the hall twisted and turned to reveal a stone door.

Bulma opened a panel next to the door and placed in a code. A red laser scanned her and Vegeta.

"Voice recognition requested," a computerized voice requested.

Bulma glanced quickly to Vegeta before stating, "Demonade and guest."

"Voice authorization recognized. Welcome Mistress Demonade." The computer greeted as she entered the large room, lights flickering to life. Vegeta followed.

"Computer, show me the remaining princes in the dungeon." Bulma instructed. Monitors lit up revealing the four remaining princes.

Vegeta eyed screens. Each prince sat in their respective rooms either resting or eating. Vegeta smirked at the thought that some did not think to bring food further into the dungeon. His smile only widened when he noticed a very angry looking Prince Caragon sitting in the middle of a dimly lit room with nothing before him. His smiled faded when he noticed Prince Yamcha twirling a capsule in his hand before setting it down to reveal a basket similar to the one he had in his own capsule. _Why would I think myself special for her gifts and why do I care!?_ He thought before shaking his head. His eyes came to rest on an empty screen.

"That's the room both you and Prince Grunthor were staying in." Bulma explained noticing his eyes resting on the empty room. When he failed to acknowledge her she moved on, checking in on the remaining princes. Pepytto was eating his fill and doing well. Then her eyes flew open in surprise and anger.

"Why that little cheat!" Bulma yelled pointing to the screen.

Vegeta looked up and focused in on the screen Bulma was pointing to. There in dimly lit room sat two Prince Polams.

"At least that solves the problem on what to do with him." Bulma said with a measure of relief in her voice.

Vegeta turned to look at her and was once again pained by the worry creasing her fair features. He placed his hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him. "I think it is time, little one, you tell me what exactly is going on." He said softly.

Bulma feared the anger in his eyes by the deception she had created. There was no time to explain everything to him, not now. She knew whomever she chose to court her would deserve an explanation but she never anticipated the feeling of guilt and betrayal her ruse would cause. She took it as proof of her budding affections for the man in front of her but still found it hard to raise her eyes from the floor and look at him. It was dawning on her just how far down the rabbit hole she had gotten with no hope of finding retribution. All her hard laid plans were quickly falling in to ruin and the need for it all was now landing on her door step. Her resolve was failing as tears threatened to spill.

A gloved finger nudged gently under her chin forcing her eyes to meet his. "We are both in a heap of shit if you don't come clean with me, woman. What exactly are we looking at here? I felt Frieza's presence the moment he neared this planet!" Vegeta demanded.

His harsh words hit her like a slap across the face and the damn that walled up her tears broke. She collapsed the floor, sobbing. "It's true, the Cold Empire approaches. I do not know what to do. They stated they are here for the tournament but they were not invited." Bulma said between sobs. "I need your help. You're the only…"

"Stop your sniveling woman!" Vegeta ordered.

~ 8 ~


	11. Chapter 11: The New Plan

The Dungeon

Chapter 11 – The New Plan

Bulma's panic stricken tears dried and were replaced by anger. No one spoke to her like that! She stood and smoothed out her dress. There would be time for anger later. She needed to deal with the unwanted guests and dismiss the would-be suitors. She cleared the tears from her cheeks before setting her eyes on Vegeta.

"I see now that the game has ended, your true colors shine through." She slung at him.

Vegeta's mind whirled. Did she just attempt an insult on him? Be took a deep breath and restrained the impulse to battle wills with her. He smirked at her. He would enjoy a verbal spar with the little female later. His heart sped up at the thought and he hoped she would not disappoint him.

"Woman! Quit spitting out every twit of a thought and concentrate. You asked for my help and for reasons I do not understand I have agreed to it." Vegeta spat back at her, still slightly wounded by her insult.

Bulma stood staring into his eyes and her anger dripped away. She swiped a stray hair behind her ear and looked at the monitors. "We need a diplomatic way to dismiss the other contestants. The tournament cannot continue as long as the Cold Empire is here and I cannot risk one of them running their mouths either. I need them gone. I thought you had more experience with such things and could help."

Vegeta contemplated her words. She wanted to dismiss the other contestants. Did that mean he won? And did he win simply by default? This was not an honorable victory and the thought left a sour taste in his mouth. However, she was correct. She needed to end the tournament and get rid of the other princes in such a fashion that they would not complain.

Vegeta walked closer to the monitors and as such closer to Bulma. He tried his best to hide the reaction his body had the moment he smelled the scent of strawberries coming from her. His body involuntarily tensed and he willed it to relax. By the Great Oozaru being near this female was testing his control.

He pointed to the monitor that displayed Polam and his double. "This one is easy. Dismiss him for cheating." Bulma nodded. Vegeta pointed to Yamcha, "This one here can probably be confined to his chambers, I doubt he would complain." Again Bulma nodded. Vegeta finally brought his finger to point at Prince Caragon. "I will have to challenge him and defeat him honorably in order for him to willingly leave."

Vegeta turned and looked at Bulma. The dread that seemed to overtake her was lessened and he felt pride in the fact that his words had done so. Beating the Draconian was no easy feat but he was sure in his ability to do so. However time was of the essence and not knowing how long he had until Frieza arrived was pressing his sense of urgency.

Vegeta crossed his arms across his chest. "Dealing with Lord Frieza will be another matter. Without knowing his intentions on this planet I cannot formulate a plan. We will have to wing it and you and your people will have to follow along." He said dryly.

Bulma smiled at him. She was assured with his assistance everything was going to work itself out. She didn't know why but she had faith in his ability. She had chosen wisely. He rough exterior was going to take some getting used to and when this current crisis was averted she was going to have to show him she could not be pushed around. She was a ruler and stationed no lower than him. She nodded confidently to herself. Yes, when this was all over she was going to have knock him down a peg or two.

Vegeta looked at her in wonder. She had a smile spread across those delicate lips and at the moment he was fighting the urge to taste those lips. He moved in closer but she was lost in thought and did not seem to notice his close proximity. Why not? He debated to himself. If he was going to have to court this woman, which did not seem as bad of a fate as he originally thought then he should feel at ease with her closeness. With the internal debate decided for this round he placed his hands on her waist and pulled her close to him. Her eyes met with his. He read no fear or hesitation but instead her eyes looked at him expectantly. The deal was sealed and he leaned in and kissed her. She tasted better than he had imagined and a warm fire began to burn in the pit of his stomach. As his tongue danced across her lips the fire spread through his whole body. He felt that if the kiss continued he would explode from the heat within.

Without warning she pulled from his embrace. It took a moment for her to compose herself. "Unfortunately, the clock is ticking and we have important issues to deal with." She said, still breathless from his kiss. Vegeta, with a loss of what to do with his hands now and a need to squelch the fire within, crossed his arms at his chest. He nodded to her, acknowledging what she had said but he feared his voice would betray the fire within.

Bulma went to the computer before her and pressed a button, "Goku, can you come pick us up?" She asked.

No reply came from the computer. Instead seconds later Goku appeared, a goofy grin displayed on his face. "Where to now, my lady?" He teased her, knowing her distain to formalities with her friends.

"Not now, you moron!" Vegeta said, agitated at the casual nature in which this male addressed the woman. "We need to visit Prince Polam. Take us there." Vegeta instructed.

"Alright then. I need you two to hold hands." Goku waited, doing his best to hide his smile. He could smell Bulma on Vegeta and vise versa. They apparently were hitting it off and this pleased him. As soon as the two were holding hands he placed his hand on Bulma's shoulder and IT'd the pair to Prince Polam.

"Lord Frieza, we will land in approximately three hours. Did you want me to prepare the rest of the Ginyu Force?" Captain Ginyu asked.

"No Captain. We don't want to show our full force just yet. Remember, we are here to make new friends. Plus, I want to get a look at the girl that was finally able to draw our sweet prince away from his own planet. She must be quite the beauty." Frieza maneuvered his throne so he could look out the window. "Besides, somehow we have missed this little blue planet and I want you and your men to scan for resources, see what retail value this place and its inhabitants may hold." Frieza smiled at the thought of clearing a new planet.

Captain Ginyu saluted his Lord before exiting the throne room. Prince Vegeta had been locked up in training since his return to Vegetasai and had no social life to speak of according to their spy. So it was impressive, indeed, to find out he had left the planet to court a female of a race they had never heard of. Even more impressive was that somehow this little planet had evaded the scans of the Cold Empire and had been untouched, until now.

Prince Polam accepted his defeat honorably, given that he cheated. He revealed his twin brother, Prince Purom. He knew he lacked the physical strength to defeat many of the other contestants but he figured his guile and the help of his brother would afford him an edge against the competition. He bowed and thanked the princess for his opportunity. In the end he left having acquired a new ally.

Goku then transported the pair to Prince Yamcha.

Yamcha was sitting on the floor eating when the trio appeared before him. He fell backward in surprise at their arrival. He quickly gathered his composure and kneeled before Bulma.

"Princess!" he stammered. Goku smiled. He liked this one too. He seemed to be an honest man. Yamcha looked at the princess and made the connection between her and the persona of Demonade. He could understand the need for her to do so, but he still didn't like being lied to. Still, he had maneuvered himself, or so he thought, into a more intimate position with her and could not accept being dismissed without a chance.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Stand up, fool."

Yamcha stood and questioningly looked at Vegeta and then Bulma, who stood slightly behind the prince. Since when did this Saiyan hold authority over the princess. Unless. . .

"The tournament has ended, hasn't it?" Yamcha questioned. His face did not hide the betrayal he was feeling. Had the Saiyan somehow strong armed the princess into choosing him against her will. Surely she could see how crude he was.

Bulma stepped forward. She felt bad the young prince had not really had the chance to prove himself. "Not entirely." She said, quickly coming up with a way to explain the situation without giving away too much. "Prince Grunthor has withdrawn his position and Prince Polam has been disqualified for cheating. That leaves Prince Vegeta, Prince Caragon, and yourself. However, we have unexpected and possible hostile visitors. The final contestants will have a battle to determine the winner." Bulma glanced at Vegeta to see if she should continue or let him further explain. Vegeta's face remained stoic and left Bulma with no inclination of his thoughts.

Yamcha noticed her glance at Vegeta, seemingly for approval to continue speaking. This was unacceptable. How did this man gain so much power on foreign soil? He was determined to win the princess's hand and decided that at the moment going along with the situation was the way to go. He would have to learn more about the prince and how to defeat him if he wanted the princess and her ample dowry.

Yamcha feigned betrayal and hurt, "So where does that leave me. I haven't had the opportunity to prove myself a worthy husband. Surely you will give me that much."

"Prince Vegeta and Prince Caragon will battle and then you will compete against the winner. But given time constraints you will return to your chambers and remain there until called upon." Bulma explained hoping he would not ask any more questions.

Yamcha approached Bulma and kneeled again before her. He took her hand in his and kissed it. A growl emanated from Vegeta in warning. He did not like the weakling of a prince touching Bulma.

Bulma heard the growl as well and withdrew her hand. "Goku will take you to your chambers. Remember you are to stay locked within or forfeit your position in the tournament.

Yamcha nodded, adding "You will come visit with me while I am prisoner? It would not be fair if the Saiyan gets your attention and I do not."

Goku walked up to Yamcha and placed his hand on his shoulder and smiled. Time to go before he tests his luck with the Saiyan.

"Until then, fair maiden!" Yamcha said right before Goku ITd them out of the dungeon and back to his chambers.

A few minutes later Caragon sat in the middle of the room, meditating. He had food in the capsules but didn't want to slow himself down for battle with a full stomach. A full stomach would make him slow and dull his senses. Neither was an option in hostile territory. His skin tingled with the sense of a new energy forming. He readied himself for attack. He was disappointed when Goku came into view and then the Saiyan.

"Two against one is hardly fair, but I suppose I can try to go easy on you." Caragon shouted as he swung his sword at Vegeta's head. Vegeta phased out of view and reappeared behind him.

"If this is how you want to do it then fine. I was going to challenge you one on one and somewhere a little more spacious." Vegeta said with a smirk. He was glad he sent that loud mouthed woman back to the castle. The Draconians were a volatile race and she was much safer far away from here. She had already set up drones to monitor the beach and the battle.

Caragon looked at Vegeta and then at Goku. "He's only a mode of transportation and an observer to make sure we don't break the rules." Vegeta said hoping Caragon would not get the idea that Goku was conspiring against him. He needed to be sure that not only did he beat Caragon but also that Caragon felt it was an honorable defeat without deception. "You could have challenged anybody at any time it turns out. They are always watching us." He said as he pointed to the camera on the wall.

Caragon looked at the camera in distaste. They were spying on him. "You mean to tell me I could have challenged your pathetic existence before now!"

Goku nodded, "All you had to do was speak your request out loud and it would have been granted." Goku scratched the back of his head in an absentminded gesture.

"Are you going to talk me to death or are you going to show me how useless that sword of yours is against the Prince of all Saiyains!" Vegeta taunted.

"I will chop off your head and present it to the princess on our wedding night!" Caragon taunted in return.

The two men closed on one another and Goku stepped in placing a hand on both of their shoulders. "Let's take this outside" he said before IT them to the beach outside.

~ 6 ~


	12. Chapter 12

The Dungeon

Chapter 12

Caragon was a hot headed prince but then again so was Vegeta and both were confident in their abilities and skills. Each charged at the other. Caragon widened his stance and swung his sword up in anticipation that his Saiyan opponent would leap into the sky where he would have the advantage. Fortunately, Vegeta had planned on this when he noted Caragon's stance and slid underneath the Draconian, releasing a ki blast as he passed under his legs. The very same scaly hide that the Saiyains hunted the Draconians for protected Caragon from the blast. By the time Caragon had corrected and swung around Vegeta was behind him and had him by the tail. Vegeta was not prepared for the violent thrash of the tail as it sent him flying.

"We Draconian's are not as weak as to suffer insult from our tails!" Caragon mocked.

Vegeta righted himself before he was smashed against some rocks. A flash of light alerted him to the blade of the sword moving in his direction. He dodged to the left. The blade clanged on the rocks. Vegeta thought he had been fast enough but he suddenly felt a searing pain in his right arm. The blade of Caragon's sword had sliced thought his left bicep. Vegeta hovered mid air, holding his left arm desperately thinking out his next move and willing the bleeding to stop. He had underestimated his opponent and had barely put any of his own energy into the fight.

"You Saiyains have hunted my people for generations, but you will find that I am not so easily defeated!" Caragon shouted, proud to have drawn first blood.

Vegeta shot a wide spread of ki blasts to distract Caragon. _I have to get that damn sword away from him_ , Vegeta thought. He moved in and attempted to punch Caragon but was blocked at the last minute. Vegeta crouched down, ready to re-launch his attack. He watched carefully as Caragon's weight shifted from left to right as he begun to swing his sword. Vegeta took the opportunity and shot in and delivered an uppercut causing Caragon to stumble backwards. Caragon regained his balance and reached out with his free hand and grabbed Vegeta by the front of his armor, pushing his own weight into him and threw him to the grown, Caragon landing on top of him.

Vegeta had been the epitome of self control. He was still trying to abide by the rules; no maiming your opponent. However, as he lay on his back and could smell the foul stench of the Draconian's hot breath upon him he was sorely reconsidering this fact.

"I will likely break the little princess on our wedding night, but that is of little concern to me. I can't wait to rid myself of her fleshy vestige. When the alliance has been secured and her fool of a father has transferred his weapon schematics to our databases we will destroy both the Cold Empire and the Saiyains. Once I have extinguished your people will come back and conquer Chikarou, they will make great slaves. What's left of them, anyways, after our raiding parties are through." Caragon spat at Vegeta.

Vegeta became enraged and fluxed his power forward, sending Caragon flying into a tree. Vegeta stood and looked down at Caragon, "You don't stand a chance against the mighty Saiyans and you will not touch The Woman." Before Caragon could recover, Vegeta round-house kicked him and he fell to the ground.

Caragon began laughing. He realized he had hit a nerve with The Woman. "I will think of you, Prince Vegeta, when I caress her soft skin. But don't worry. Perhaps they will let you watch from the afterlife as I lay her down upon my bed and rip her flesh with my claws as I use her for the little whore that she is! Perhaps if she satisfies just enough, I will let her live a short while." Caragon taunted.

Vegeta readied himself, letting his power levels soar. His mind envisioned Caragon touching the woman, her blood against her pale skin. Just then Caragon lunged at Vegeta drawing his sword under handed in an attempt to slice upward.

"To Hell with the rules!" Vegeta shouted. As Caragon swung his sword Vegeta punched forward, this time landing square on Caragon's chest. "Let's finish this!" Vegeta growled out at the scent of blood.

"Aargh!" Caragon exclaimed at the burning sensation in his chest. "As you wish!" he shouted and he cleaved his sword at Vegeta's head.

Vegeta phased out of the way with ease and smirked when he noticed one of Bulma's bots were recording every word that Caragon had said. Surely that would be enough evidence to warrant his next course of action. Here on this beach, Vegeta was Judge, Jury, and Executioner. Caragon rounded prepared to strike Vegeta again but his eyes widened in surprise when he heard, "Gallic Gun!" shouted above him. He barely turned to see the source of the blast as it hit him full force. Vegeta smirked high in the sky as he cradled his still injured arm.

Goku, who had been watching and keeping his distance, had left the two to battle things out. He had been monitoring the two, prepared to step in and separate the two should things escalate too far. He was shocked, to say the least at Caragon's confession. He was even more in shock at Vegeta's protectiveness over his best friend, the princess. He was unfortunately too slow to react when Vegeta's power level rose beyond anything he had ever felt before. He was in awe of his power and in awe of the golden aura that emanated just out of touch. As he heard "Gallic Gun" he flew forward, "No!", but it was too late, Vegeta had unleashed his attack.

When the debris cleared all that remained of Prince Caragon was his sword.

"You killed him!" Goku began to shout in anger towards Vegeta.

Vegeta rolled his eyes "Tell me something I don't know" Vegeta replied, feigning boredom. _Damn, my arm is really starting to hurt_ , Vegeta thought.

"You took a life and brush it off as if it's no big deal! What kind of a person are you?!" Goku continued shouting.

Vegeta ignored the pleas of Goku and descended to the ground and retrieved the Draconian's sword. Goku followed after him. As Goku caught up with Vegeta he grabbed his chest plate, "How could you do something so awful?" Goku asked humbly as he looked into Vegeta's eyes doing his best to read the soul of the man beneath the armor.

Vegeta looked down to his armor where Goku's hand grasped it and back to Goku. In a flash Vegeta's good arm was outstretched and he held Goku by the neck, squeezing only tight enough to provide warning without injuring the child-like man.

When Vegeta spoke next he was calm, controlled. "Let me explain something to you, you idiot! You did hear what he said, did you not? If you think they were idle threats, they weren't. Draconians do not make threats they don't intend to keep. He had every intention of killing the princess and enslaving your planet. Where I come from such threats are treason and are dealt with accordingly. Confrontation with the Draconians was inevitable. I take no remorse in killing him, except that I should not have held back for so long. He has been removed from the current crisis; we can deal with his people later." Vegeta was careful not to verbalize too much, mindful was being recorded.

Vegeta released Goku and returned to picking up the sword. Goku thought about what Vegeta said and although he didn't like it, he found he could not argue Vegeta's logic. Vegeta was known to be a master tactician and if he said there was no other option than to kill him, he believed it.

"Take me back to the infirmary." Vegeta instructed.

As if he had never seen the injury, Goku's eyes widened at the blood still dripping down Vegeta's arm. "Right." Goku said as he teleported the Prince to get stitched up.

Back at the barracks Piccolo was silently cussing under his breath. He had overseen the dismissal of the defeated princes' soldiers and made sure all was kept quiet as they boarded their respective ships, ready for their journeys home. After takeoff each ship flew low to avoid detection and exited the atmosphere on the opposite side of the planet. Effectively using the planet to shield them from the Cold Empire and slip away without notice. If the plan worked all the ships would be gone without alerting Frieza of their very recent departures.

All had run rather smoothly to his surprise. He was sure someone was bound to put up a protest and had been prepared for it. What he was not prepared for was the Cold Empire landing in twenty minutes. His men were assembled and stationed; now all he had to do was wait. But waiting patiently was becoming harder and harder the closer the Cold Empire and the massive power energies came. He was picking up at least four power levels well above his own or even Goku's, and one that was well above the others, presumably Lord Frieza himself.

"General, what are we to do with these trouble makers?" a guard asked. Piccolo looked down and saw an old man accompanied by a pig and a short, bald monk.

"Put them in the dungeon." He instructed. "Only for the moment until I figure out where best to put them." He added when they trio began to complain. Piccolo began to walk away when he was stopped with further protest.

"But, we're friends of Goku!" Krillen objected with.

Piccolo stopped and turned around, looking at the bald monk who was smiling hopefully at him. "I will tell him of your whereabouts when I see him." He offered the visibly shaken monk. He then turn to the guardsman, "If Goku comes for them, you may release them to his care." With more pressing matters to attend to than a bunch of gamblers, Piccolo took off into the sky to speak with the King.

Piccolo arrived in the throne room minutes later. He looked at the King, who sat on his throne and was fidgeting with a small device of some sort. Piccolo shook his head. There was a reason why the Princess handled most things and delegated senators was obvious.

The Princess paced back and forth nervously. Bulma had changed her dress after having been in the dungeon and soiled it. She now wore a floor length red gown with tight bodice and sleaves that dared to slip off of her shoulders. The fabric was silky and elegant. Her hair was down softly falling around her shoulders and to the small of her back. She stopped and stamped her foot.

"Where is he?" Bulma asked aloud.

Piccolo stepped forward, "The guards are escorting Lord Frieza to the palace as we speak, where is your champion?"

Before Bulma could answer side door swung open and in strolled Vegeta in his ceremonial armor. Bulma turned and looked at him, blushing slightly. She recalled those gloved hands pulling her from the water in the dungeon.

"Pull yourself together, woman!" Vegeta ordered. "You will follow my lead and try not to speak unless spoken to, that includes all of you! I will do most of the talking as I have had previous dealings with Him before" Vegeta instructed. Both father and daughter nodded in understanding. Piccolo stood off to the side and crossed his arms in defiance.

"As far as anyone needs to know the tournament has ended and I have defeated all other contestants. That will explain the lack of foreign dignitaries present and is easily confirmed should he contact any of their planets for confirmation."

Before Vegeta could explain much else the main door swung open.

~ 5 ~


	13. Chapter 13

The Dungeon

Chapter 13

The door to the throne room swung open.

The Lord Chamberlain stepped in, "Presenting his royal highness, Lord Frieza!" he announced.

All attention turned to the large wooden double doors. Bulma stood slightly behind Vegeta. Instincts told her to avert her eyes downward, but curiosity won over common sense and she sought out the face of her fears. Her heart skipped a beat as two very large soldiers entered the room and moved to the left and the right of the main entrance. Behind them entered a small, petite looking figure in white, definitely a contrast to the bulky soldiers that entered before him. His delicate features seemed almost feminine. Her heart lightened at the sight of him. _How could I be afraid of such a silly looking creature! She thought._

"Ah, my dear Prince Vegeta! I was wondering what became of my favorite pet monkey." Frieza said casually as he glided across the room in his throne. Bulma tensed at the insult and risked a glance at Vegeta. Would he hold his temper?

Vegeta bowed slightly, "Lord Frieza, what brings you to this part of the galaxy?" Vegeta asked dryly.

"My my, aren't we quick to the tongue today." Frieza mocked. Vegeta crossed his arms in front of his chest, willing them not to lash out. _Not yet_ ,he reminded himself.

"Well, if you must know I come to see and compete for the beauty that was capable of pulling my dearest pet away from his home to eagerly." Frieza began watching Vegeta closely for a reaction. When he got none from him he turned his attention to the woman standing behind him. "That must be you. My, you are an exotic looking creature, aren't you?"

Frieza reached out his hand to touch the silky blue tresses of Bulma's hair. Without thinking Vegeta laced his arm protectively around Bulma's waist and pulled her just out of Frieza's touch. "You should be pleased, My Lord. The tournament has ended, and I have triumphed over all. The rabble of a competition has all left, licking their wounds as they departed." Vegeta swallowed hard, realizing that his actions unintentionally spoke louder than his words.

Frieza slid back and eyed the duo for a moment. Vegeta's subconscious slip did not escape the lizard's notice. "You speak as though you seek my praise for a job well done. Do I still command your loyalty?" Frieza asked nonchalantly.

Bulma looked to Vegeta for any sign as to what was going on. Was Vegeta really loyal to Frieza? Had she made a terrible mistake? Vegeta's mind raced. Frieza had been here five minutes and he backed him against the wall with one simple question. If he said yes that implied that all he gained here also belonged to the Cold Empire. If he said no that could plunge both Vegetasai and Chikarou into war. But if he said yes, Frieza might take that as an open invitation to The Woman. If he said No, Frieza might blast him and take The Woman anyway.

"Of course, My Lord." Vegeta said sternly as he released his grip on Bulma. Bowing slightly he continued, "The Saiyan Empire honors its treaty with the Cold Empire." Vegeta straighten and looked at Frieza who sat before him, smug in his own victory. "You will, of course, stay for the marriage ceremony?" Vegeta threw in last minute. Perhaps if he claimed her as his betrothed it would make her off limits. Vegeta silently prayed to the ancients that even the Cold Empire would not disgrace royal rituals of marriage.

Bulma's heart threatened to leave her chest. She was more than confused about loyalties and treaties. Now Vegeta talked of marriage. She had made no such agreements and now was fearful she was unwillingly about to bed the enemy. Fear and anger rose together and she kept her eyes steadfast to the floor so they would not betray her.

Frieza appeared bored and studied his nails for a moment before answering. "Perhaps we will stay a little while and see what this little planet has to offer." Frieza looked Vegeta square in the face, "We will see what our little monkey has discovered for us." When Vegeta again failed to give Frieza the reaction he wanted he smiled. "I will return to my ship. I doubt your accommodations are adequate for one such as myself."

Vegeta and Bulma bowed in unison as Frieza took his leave and returned to his ship. King Briefs let out a sigh, grateful he had been overlooked during the exchange. Bulma stared in disbelief at Vegeta for several minutes until the radio on her bracelet alerted her that Frieza was safely within his own ship.

Vegeta closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Things were not going well but all in all things could have gone a lot worse. He opened his eyes when he heard the sounds of Bulma's heels as they clicked on the marble floors, away from him. He expected an argument but not her to silently walk away. She may have played the demure little princess in front of Frieza, but her veins were pumping with fire.

Bulma moved swiftly through the adjoining room and into the hallway. She turned down the royal wing and slipped off her heels. She entered the pass code to get into her private chambers and the door unlocked. As she opened the door a hand firmly grabbed a hold of her wrist as Vegeta finally caught up with her.

"We need to talk." He said plainly.

Bulma reached back and went to slap Vegeta but he easily caught her hand with his. Vegeta pushed the both of them in her room. The hallway was not the place for this discussion to happen. He released his hold on her, not wanting her to think the wrong thing. He closed the door behind them. He turned around just in time to see Bulma come flying at him again.

"Fuck you!" Bulma screeched at him, both hands formed tightly in to fists.

Again, Vegeta easily caught both fists. "Calm yourself woman, I am not here to harm you!" Vegeta growled out at her. He was here at her request to help her with Frieza and here she was attacking him. His patience was definitely wearing thin.

"Where do your true loyalties abide?" Bulma yelled as she continued to struggle with him.

Vegeta looked at her and understood her anger. She thought he meant to betray her and give her planet over the Frieza. Vegeta jerked her forward and she fell slightly into his chest. He wrapped her arms around to her back and held both hands still with one of his. She still continued to struggle against him, waiting for his answer.

"Be still woman!" Vegeta said quietly as he brushed the hair away from her face, his hand coming to rest on her neck, just below her ear. Bulma's eyes met his and he stared into the depths of the azure pools before him.

"How easily I could get lost in these eyes." he said in a whisper. Vegeta ignored the warning bells going off in his head as he gave into his desire and pulled her closer and kissed her. Bulma leaned into his kiss as he released her once again from his grasp and placed his hand on the small of her back. Her hand roamed his back and his arms.

Abruptly Vegeta broke the kiss and stormed out of her room, leaving Bulma standing confused. As he returned to his own room he was greeted by Bardock.

"My Prince. . ." Bardock began.

"Not now!" Vegeta instructed as he barged past him and entered the code into the panel next to his door.

Bardock followed, "What happened?"

"As the door unlocked Vegeta whirled around he shouted "I said NOT NOW!" and slammed the door closed behind him. Bardock stood there for a moment before returning to his own room.

Vegeta removed his armor and laid it on the floor next to the bed and threw himself onto the bed. What was he going to do? He was thoroughly perplexed. Not so much with Frieza, the next move was on him, but with the little woman. He could not understand his need to protect the frail blue creature he barely knew. He understood the lust he felt towards her but not the need for her. He was a warrior and warriors needed no one. As Vegeta debated his motives for remaining on Chikarou and what to do with the little woman he succumbed to the exhaustion and was pulled under into the abyss of darkness.

 _Vegeta hovered over a village on planet 514, sector B. His mission was clear. Remove the inhabitants so the planet could be harvested or resold. He raised his hand and formed a large ki ball and sent in hurling into the largest building. Some people began screaming and running around while others huddled together in fear. He inhaled sharply and smelled the stench of burning flesh and wrinkled his nose in disgust. No matter how many purging mission he went on, he could not get used to that smell. He shook his head and sent several more ki balls sailing at the villagers below. He moved in closer to gain a better vantage point. As if they finally understood where their misery was coming from several began to point in his direction and fell to their knees before him._

 _Vegeta laughed. "Do you think me a God?" He asked. When they shook their heads in agreement Vegeta laughed again._

" _Perhaps the God of Death!" He howled at them as he formed another ki blast with his hands and sent them flying to the people praying at his feet. Their eyes staring at him found no mercy at the young Prince's hands._

 _The scene before him fast forward and he gazed upon the decimated remains of the village and his chest filled with pride. He pushed the button on his scanner and found another life form._

" _Must of missed one. Oh well." He said as he took off in the direction of the last life form on the planet. He flew into the jungle and found the opening of a cave. He landed and examined the opening to the cave. There were intricate carvings adorning the entrance. Must be some sort of temple, he thought as he strode defiantly inside. The passage was dark but with his Saiyan vision he had no problems navigating the twisting path._

 _Suddenly the passageway opened into a large alcove. The walls were adorned with royal blue tapestries with writing that he could not read. In the center of the room stood two pedestals, each having a bowl and in each bowl there was a golden flame. Vegeta checked his scouter again and again it indicated a life form that should be in the room. The flames flickered and caught his attention and he looked into them. The flamed flickered again, as if to burn out, but instead became brighter and burned an azure blue. The room around him morphed and he was back in the sacred temple of his people, the Temple of the Seer._

 _Vegeta turned to see the Priestess_ _Forsynth standing next to him. "Gaze into the fire and let the Ancients guide you." She instructed._

 _Vegeta gazed into the fired and saw a pair of azure eyes staring back at him. Her eyes, he thought. Slowly Bulma's face came into view. The room began to become engulfed in darkness and Vegeta began to fill with dread and panic._

When Vegeta awakened he was still lying on the top of his bed, drenched in sweat and all he could smell was the stench of burning flesh.

~ 4 ~


	14. Chapter 14

Vegeta was unable to claim sleep for the remainder of the night and decided to give up as the sun crested over the horizon. He made his way to the training grounds. That was where Bulma found him. Her presence did not go unnoticed as she stood off to the side choosing her weapon, watching him through the corner of her eye. She was dressed in her black leather again, re-encompassing the persona of Demonade. Her azure hair was braided down her back to not get in the way. Vegeta wondered if that was her version of training armor. The thought that this woman had the ability to fight set his heart racing as he dodged the imaginary attacks of a foe long dead and gone.

She stepped into the arena and without waiting to be acknowledged thrust her staff between him and his foe gaining his undivided attention.

"So this is where you are hiding?" She openly mocked him as she swung her staff towards him in an attempt to strike his side.

Not sure if he should be excited or insulted by her attack he still blocked it with ease and parried with a weak slap that landed on her backside. "I would hardly call it hiding out here in the open, Woman!" He lunged at her, meaning to disarm her and her farce of an attempt at sparring with him. His face lit up as she managed to not only dodge him but slap him in the back with her staff.

"I am not as weak as I appear!" She laughed. Bulma knew he was using but a fraction of his own power with her but she was not to be taken lightly. She had something to prove here and she was going to make him listen. She turned and concentrated.

Vegeta shook his head in confusion. A second ago there was but one Bulma, now he fought two. His head felt dizzy as a strange energy hummed in his mind. She was coming at him and he was not sure which one was the true threat. He had dealt with similar strategies with opponents with ki manipulating powers but never with someone who had no real ki to speak of. He had not been prepared for this and therefore had not been tracking her ki. Before he could ascertain which was which, the answer literally struck him with a loud crack as Bulma broke her staff on his head. His hand immediately flew to cover where she had struck.

Bulma suddenly froze. She didn't think her attack would actually land a hit. She dropped the remains of the pole. "Are you alright?!" She asked as she tried to look at his head, but Vegeta would not remove his hand.

"How did you do that? You have no ki." Vegeta looked at her in annoyance. "I was going easy on you and you took advantage of my generosity. I won't make the same mistake twice." Urged on by the need to prove himself superior he crouched into a fighting stance.

Bulma threw her hands up in defeat. "One good punch without restraint is something I have no desire to experience. My body is but of flesh and blood." Bulma said with a wink.

Vegeta stood, completely defeated by the creature before him. Her body made him crave her touch. In the arena she defeated him and he could not explain how, but he was not willing to risk injuring her. If she was not willing a physical spar then he would vent his frustrations in other ways.

"You still owe me an explanation, Woman! You are playing with forces beyond your understanding." He threatened.

Bulma looked away for a few minute before returning her gaze upon him. "I will explain everything as promised. Go clean up and meet me for breakfast. We have a long day ahead of us." She smiled warmly at him before turning to leave.

Vegeta reached out and grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips with a chaste kiss. "I look forward to it." He smirked at her as he watched her face flush as she walked away.

Back on Vegetasai the King sat in his study as he received a transmission from Lord Frieza.

"King Vegeta, how nice to see you!" Frieza greeted.

"Likewise, Lord Frieza." The King feigned. "What can I do for you?" King Vegeta pressed, wanting to get the conversation over with as quickly as possible.

"It has come to my attention that your son has acquired a new planet for the Planet Trade Organization and the Cold Empire, and under your instruction. You are to be commended. It is a very nice planet, indeed, and will bring much profit." Frieza boasted.

The King bowed slightly in reverence. _He knows!_ King Vegeta thought.

"As soon as my men have transferred their knowledge to our data banks and we find a buyer you will, of course, purge this planet of its meager inhabitants." Frieza said with a sickening smile.

"Of course, My Lord" King Vegeta said with his head bowed in defeat. When he looked up the transmission was ended. He stood and called for his transmission officers, "Recall our team. Get my son out of there. Tell him to finish the treaty and get what technology he can and a scientist or two and get home, NOW!" King Vegeta barked.

Vegeta returned to his chambers and was not surprised to find Bardock waiting for him.

"My Lord." Bardock greeted as Vegeta rounded the corner. Vegeta ignored Bardock as he entered the pass-code to enter his room. Bardock took Vegeta's silence as permission to follow.

Vegeta turned to face Bardock. "Out with it!" He instructed.

Bardock paused a moment before finally admitting, "Your father has called us home. He said to finish the negotiations, get a scientist or two to bring along with their technology, and come home at once." Bardock took a deep breath expecting Vegeta to explode.

Vegeta sat on the couch, feeling defeated for the second time that day. "Frieza will undermine this deal before we can finish it. Once again he pulls my father's strings and the puppet does as commanded!" Vegeta stood and began to pace back and forth.

"What will you do?" Bardock asked cautiously.

Vegeta stopped and stared at him. "Stall, what else? I have too much invested here to turn tail and run."

Bardock chuckled knowingly, "You mean in someone, don't you?"

Vegeta looked at him incredulously. "Have you lost as much sense as your son? You forget your place!"

Bardock bowed, "My apologies, My Prince." Bardock stood still considering his next words carefully. "Sire, my youngest son and his mate." Bardock began.

"Yes, bring them along too. We will leave in the morning." Vegeta deadpanned. His mind working overtime to make new calculations to outmaneuver Frieza he didn't notice Bardock leave.

Bardock made his way back to Goku's remote home. He was not surprised to see him standing outside waiting for his arrival.

"Hiya, I wasn't expecting you back this soon." Goku said warily as he saw the look on his father's face.

"Pack up your home and mate, we return home in the morning." Bardock instructed. He permitted Goku to see the urgency but would not explain further, the last thing they needed was a mass hysteria.

Goku seemed to understand the underlying implications of his father's serious tone. "Understood. I will meet you at the docks at first light" Goku said with a nod. Bardock said nothing else and took to the skies to update the rest of his crew of the new orders. Goku stood and watched his father leave and let out a calming breath. Now all he had to do was convince his wife that they were leaving this planet in the morning, _that is going to hurt_ he thought as he walked backed inside, scratching the back of his head,

By the time Vegeta had come up with an adequate story to get Bulma to agree to leave the planet with him without too much questioned he realized that he had missed breakfast completely. He sensed out the Woman's ki, sure she would be furious he didn't show up. When he couldn't find her presence in the castle he extended his ability further. "There!" he said triumphantly to himself as he located her ki quite a distance from the castle and was apparently alone.

He flew off in her direction and stayed out of sight while waiting to see if she would do anything interested. When her nose stayed in a book he was disappointed. He was similarly shocked when she nonchalantly called to him, "I know your there, Vegeta!" He shook his head, _how did she do that?_ He walked into the clearing and took and sat on the blanket that covered the soft grass.

She closed her book and smiled at him, "I was starting to think you couldn't find me." She sat the book down along side of herself and pulled a capsule out and pushed the button and dropped it between them. Much to Vegeta's delight a grand meal appeared before him. He slightly shook his head, she had thought of everything.

As if reading the smirk on his lips she smiled at him and gestured to the food, "I assumed you would be hungry since you missed breakfast." Without waiting he dug in and about halfway through he realized she was not eating and was instead watching him, smiling, and somehow was now sitting closer to him then he remember. He swallowed what was in his mouth, finding it painfully dry. _When did she get so close?_ Vegeta thought but said instead questioned her, "Why is it that when I am with you I lose all focus?" His voice was a course whisper, silently damning himself for speaking so freely to someone he really didn't know. "What spell have you cast upon this hardened soldier?" He asked as he swept a stray strand of hair from her face.

Bulma smiled sweetly at him. She has been staring at his lips and relaxed form. This was her vision of him so many months ago, long before they met. He was right, she did owe him an explaination, but was he ready to hear it. She suddenly felt trapped and torn. If her visions were right he would leave her after this day and her world would be shattered. At the same time she was drawn to him like a moth to a flame. She desired him and he her, there was no doubt of that. She had set this in motion and it was time to end it. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, exhaled slowly.

Vegeta sensed that something was wrong. She was behaving strangely to say the least and this put him on edge. Angry with himself for letting his guard down yet again he braced himself, becoming acutely aware of her own frustration. "Your smile will not save you from the explanation you owe me, Woman. I have put a lot on the line for you. Time's up. Out with it!" He commanded, tired of the games.

Bulma opened her eyes and looked into Vegeta's eyes, gaining the courage to finally speak. "I pretended to be someone I am not, namely Demonade, in order to view the contestants and how they interact to determine who would be best suited for the job at hand." She simply said hoping that was all she needed to explain. She waiting for his response.

Vegeta pinched the bridge of his nose. "I figured that out on my own. What I mean was why go through this grand facade just to gain an ally? Why not simply come to my people for help?"

Bulma paused for a moment. "What would your father had said if some unknown race had contacted him, asking for protection from the very empire you are currently in a peace treaty? Can you honestly tell me we wouldn't have been anything other than a target? Another conquest? I sincerely doubt that. Same goes with many of the races that have visited my planet over the last several years." Bulma stood, frustrations mounting and started to paced.

Vegeta stood, confused for her change in attitude once again. _This woman is more temperamental than a summer storm,_ he thought. He understood her point of view, she was probably right. He stepped closed to her and took her by the wrist, drawing her close until she was pressed against his chest. He looked into the depth of her eyes looking for deception. What he saw he could not put a name to and it made him uneasy.

"Why?" He asked. She stared back at him, not understanding the question. He decided he would rephrase the question. "If you wanted the treaty with my people, why invite so many contestants. Why such a ruse? He demanded an answer.

Bulma's eyes fell to the ground. "In my visions I saw Frieza coming and destroying my people. I saw many faces that could help my cause. The Draconian, Fippetshock, and you. But I didn't know who to trust so I invited everyone from my visions to try and determine the best course of action. I. . ." She let the thought trail off.

"So, are you telling me you have the gift of sight? Do all of your people possess such power?" He gripped her by her shoulders becoming angry feeling that he had been used. "Do you enter my mind without my permission? Is that why I am this way? Answer me!" He demanded.

Bulma began to cry, she had seen this too. "No! I swear, it's not like that. Let me show you." She pleaded.

"No, I think I have heard enough." He said coldly as he released her. "I will uphold my end of the agreement and come to you aid if needed as long as you uphold yours."

Bulma stepped back and retrieved a different capsule from the basket. "This is our entire technological database." She said angrily as she shoved the capsule into his hand.

He glared at her a moment longer before taking off back to the palace to pack his things.

Bulma collapsed in a heap on the blanket and began to sob. She had known by sharing her abilities with him that he would leave, she just didn't expect it to hurt this much. She wrapped her arms around herself and just cried, letting it all out. He didn't understand and probably never would.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed but it had become dark. The sound of a twig snapping underneath a footstep brought her to attention. She let her mind take in her surroundings.

"Are you alright?" came the soft, smooth voice of Prince Yamcha as he touched her carefully on the shoulder. She looked up at him, her face stained with tears. She had visions of him as well. Was she mistaken, was he The One.

He kneeled before her, concern written on his features. "What has happened that you are so distraught, My Lady?" He gingerly asked. Another tear escaped from the pools of her eyes, yet she remained silent as she looked into his face, her mind distant. "Oh, it will be alright." He promised as he wrapped his arms around her enveloping her in his embrace. With that she lost all control and began silently sobbing into his shoulder.

Vegeta had boarded his ship and was making last minute preparations for takeoff. All crew were accounted for and the ship was restocked and refueled. The new scientists that had offered their services were settling into their rooms. All was as it should be and yet nothing felt right. _I should have never permitted such fantasies!_ He berated himself.

He was drawn from his internal monologue by the presence of Bardock. "Is the princess not returning with us, Your Highness?" Bardock asked in confusion.

Vegeta stretched his ki and felt for the presence of Bulma. She was where he had left her. _Perhaps I misjudged her_ , he thought for a moment. But then he sensed the presence of Yamcha with her. He growled. _No, I am being used and a fool to have let it get as far as it had,_ he thought as the growl threatened to tear his throat.

He turned and glared at Bardock, "No." he said calmly and walked past him. Vegeta decided it was time to return to the real world. His business here was done.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Dungeon – Chapter 15**

Vegeta spoke to no one as he made his way to the training simulator to work off his pent up energy. He was several hours into his workout and still had felt no relief. "Why did I allow that weak little female to tamper with my mind?!" Vegeta grunted out between kicks. "She had to have made me feel attached to her in order to protect her!" he reasoned. The chime on the door went off indicating someone wanted entrance who did not know the code. _Who would dare disturb me?_ Vegeta thought as he made his way to the door. He did not recognize the Ki signature on the other side of the door and was therefore forced to open the door to identify his intruder. Much to his delight and annoyance it was the one they call, Goku, Bardock's youngest spawn Kakarot.

"Hi!" Goku greeted with a smile. When Vegeta just continued to stare at him, Goku's smile broadened as he began to scratch the back of his head. "I was hoping to have a talk with you." Goku further explained.

Vegeta turned and began to walk away. "Come, we will spar!" Vegeta offered the younger Saiyan. The two walked into the center of the room and faced each other. Vegeta crouched into a defensive position and Goku continued to stand, defenseless, before the ruthless Prince of Saiyans. Just as Vegeta was about to lunge at Goku, a simple question froze him in his tracks.

"Where is Princess Bulma?" Goku asked determined to find out why he had not brought her along.

Vegeta recovered quickly and went to punch Goku square in the face for his impotence, but was pleasantly surprised when Goku dodged the attack. _Perhaps this will provide some entertainment after all,_ Vegeta thought and since he couldn't take his anger out on The Woman, her body guard would have to do. Vegeta phased out of view and in behind Goku, "I have no need of her." He said as he landed a punch on the back of Goku's head.

Goku fell to the floor. He could sense Vegeta's anger and could not understand why. Last time he saw them together he thought they were getting along well. Why this sudden change? Goku was far from using a tenth of his own energy but fighting Vegeta seemed counter-productive. Vegeta flew at Goku as Goku steadied himself. As Vegeta's fist came forward, Goku caught it and held on to it, staring down his Prince.

"That doesn't answer my question." Goku calmly stated.

"How dare you question me, Vegeta, Prince of All Saiyans, your Prince?!" Vegeta was outraged. He was unable to provoke the younger Saiyan.

"She was my Princess first and I am charged with her protection. If she is not here then I do not belong here." Goku replied with humility.

Vegeta broke free of Goku's grasp. "Whatever." Vegeta said in a bored tone and a shrug as he turned his back on his opponent, dismissing him. Goku, however, did not leave. He relaxed his posture but not his senses. He knew pressing this subject could result in the prince exploding into another tantrum. He followed behind him at a respectful distance.

"I don't understand how you could say you have no use for her. I saw the way you looked at each other. You were. . ." Goku's plea was cut off. Vegeta snarled and turned on Goku, but Goku was half expecting this response and dodged out of the way.

"You know nothing!" Vegeta yelled at him as he sent another Ki blast in his direction. Vegeta grinned wickedly at his opponent. He would not show weakness to anyone, least of all a third class idiot who did not know where is loyalties should lay. "You saw what I wanted you, and her, to see. I got what I came for and I have no further use for her. Can your simple, third class mind understand that?"

Goku blinked a couple of times, confused at what Vegeta had said. _Did he really fool all of us? No, I am a really good judge of people and their intentions. He was falling for her so why the sudden change?_ Goku thought to himself as he stared blankly at Vegeta.

Vegeta's frustration was mounting. _Does he not know what his princess can do? I need to find out how much he knows. I need to know I can depend on him in battle or if he is guilty of treason against the crown. I will have Bardock look into it._ "You may leave know, third class." Vegeta ordered. Goku, who was still reeling with what Vegeta had said began to wander towards the exit. "Oh and Kakarot." Goku turned to look at Vegeta, trying to read some small measure of hope. "You are to stay on world until further notice when we arrive on Vegetasai. There is much you need to learn, beginning with your place." Vegeta grinned when both anger and hurt washed over Goku's face.

Goku turned and left. He could not read Vegeta, his face was a stone mask and revealed nothing. At the same time Vegeta had just forbid him from returning to Bulma. He didn't know what to do, so he did what he always did in times like these, he sought out Chi-Chi.

#

Vegeta continued to train until his mind would not let him continue another step. Light years away and that Damned Woman was still invading his senses. He walked over to the bench and reached down to grab his towel when the capsule The Woman gave him fell out of his armor and rolled on the floor. _The database!_ He thought as he walked over and picked up the fallen capsule from the floor. He rolled it in his fingers for a moment before curiosity got the better of him and he made his way back to his private chambers. He secured the capsule in his safe before taking a shower.

While he was in the shower, food had been delivered to his room. Grateful for the food but angry he did not secure the door he stomped his way to the door and locked it. Once he retrieved the capsule from his safe he opened the smooth panel on the wall that held the computer and he powered it on. He pushed the button on the capsule and threw it on the bed. When the smoke cleared there were dozens of round discs and even more capsules with serial numbers on them. In the middle of the mess that was his bed be found an envelope addressed to him. He turned it over in his hands, hesitant to open it. When he finally did he read:

Dearest Vegeta,

If you are reading this and I am not there, then my vision has come true and you have left and for that I am so terribly sorry. My only hope is that you will honor our agreement and come when I signal you that we are in trouble. (Vegeta scoffed, was she still mocking his honor? He read on.) If I am there than I have already explained all of this to you in person. ( _I thought with her gifts she knew everything, how could she not know whether or not she would be here?_ Vegeta questioned her motives).

I have downloaded our complete database to these discs, your computers should be able to read them. At least, that is what Bardock tells me. After my download was complete I have deleted our database to keep it out of Frieza's hands. Although I take solace that you are a man of your word I do not trust the men Frieza has left on my planet to "learn my culture" to not try and break in to the database before then (Vegeta smirked, _smart woman_ ).

You will also find several capsules that I have labeled for your convenience and left an inventory below. DO NOT OPEN them inside your spaceship as some of the contents are quite large. The discs are likewise labeled for ease of use.

I wish we had parted on softer terms and I pray that our paths will meet more favorably in the future. You will always be My Champion.

Princess Bulma Briefs

Vegeta stared at the letter with more questions than he had answers. He read the inventory list and his eyes widened at several of the capsules inventory:

428956 – Capsule house with 1 year of rations.

428957 – Weapon prototypes.

428958 – Experimental weapon technology.

428959 – Gravity simulation room.

These scientists really were geniuses. He could see why his father had such an interest in these people and their technology. The fact that The Woman provided not only the weapon schematics but the prototype to go by as well was astonishing. She did have a knack for thinking of everything.

Vegeta paused for a moment as that smell, her smell, hit him in the nose. "Of course her stationary would smell of her. Everything smells of her." He said with a chuckle. He reread her letter, looking for signs of her deception. Anything to help him stay angry with her. He was comfortable with feeling anger. Unfortunately for him, right now, he was anything but comfortable. The moment he opened the capsule her smell invaded his senses and the anger he felt was washed away in her scent. For the first time in two days he wondered if he made the wrong decision. That's when one line of her letter jumped out at him:

". . . I do not trust the men Frieza has left on my planet to "learn my culture. . ."

Vegeta stood up, suddenly angry. "How had I missed this?" He walked to the intercom and pushed the button.

"Yes Sire?" a male voice asked.

"Turn this ship around, take us back to Chickarou!" He ordered. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. He did not know Frieza had left soldiers on the planet. They had already begun appraising the planet. Frieza planned on purging the planet and all of its inhabitants, including her.

#

Bulma spent several days mourning the loss of her budding romance with Vegeta. The hot-blooded Saiyan male had called to her body, mind, and spirit. He had turned so cold so quickly on her that she was convinced it left a piece of ice in her own heart as well. Even Prince Yamcha, whom she had once considered as a possibility as companion seemed to only annoy her now. He was sweet, knew exactly what to say, and was very persistent. Bulma knew when she was being placated and right now all Prince Yamcha wanted to do was placate her and she didn't like it. She was rather offended by it and it was this anger that she used to push herself forward. She would have to go to Vegetasai and explain, perhaps he wouldn't feel so threatened by her gift is she were on his home planet. She wasn't sure if it would work or not but she just had to try and make things right between them.

Thankfully, Lord Frieza had not made any communications with her kingdom since that first day they were here. He had several of his men on the planet "learning" about her culture but had not made another appearance in person. She questioned if he was still even in orbit around her planet. Now that she was thinking properly she would have her team check on His whereabouts. She finished encapsulating what she thought she would need for her journey and set off to complete the task of what to do about Frieza.

Several minutes later she made her way to the technology department and was informed that Lord Frieza's ship had, indeed, left orbit the same day Vegeta's had. Unfortunately he left a small ship in his place, presumably where his team came from that were "learning" her culture. She was silently grateful she had deleted the data banks when she copied the information over for Vegeta and there was only so much that his men could learn on their own.

"Your Highness!" came a dry male voice from behind her. She turned and smiled in relief to see the Captain of the Guard, Piccolo.

"Piccolo, do you have any news to report?" Bulma asked.

"Just that Lord Frieza's men have been vague on their purpose here. They're up to no good that's for sure." He said plainly. He looked around to see who else was in the room before continuing. "All preparations for your departure have been made. Your ship will be ready within the hour. The remaining sixteen will be ready in the morning." He said in almost a whisper. Bulma nodded in understanding. When Vegeta left she had to come up with a way to protect as many of her people as possible and since fighting was no longer an option, a tactical retreat would have to work.

"Good. You will be on that first ship, Captain, and that is an order." She looked at him and her face already told him there was no arguing his point with her.

Sixteen of her planet's stealthiest ships were prepped and ready to take refugees off world to Namek before the devastation starts. Piccolo loathed the idea of leaving before the battle even began. He hated it worse that whomever he left behind to finish loading the citizens, would probably die, and it was up to him to assign someone to do the task and possibly their death. They had taken preparations that no one left behind on the planet would know where the refugees were so that even under torture, they could not reveal their location.

In the meantime they had to do something to distract Frieza's men while the planet was being evacuated so they would not realize that one, their people expected the worse from Frieza; two, follow them to where they were; and three, that the princess has slipped away the night before and was not with the rest of the refugees.

Bulma next went and met with her father. He had devised a possible "plague" to break out and cause the cities to go on quarantine, hopefully trapping the Frieza's men away from the capital, giving her people a change to escape. The problem the two faced was more of a moral problem. Not everyone could be saved and no one seemed to want to talk about it. Her father had said he would handle it.

As Bulma entered her father's private lab he put the vial in his hands carefully down and went to greet his daughter.

"Bulma, my dearest!" He exclaimed as he pulled her in to a warm hug. He stepped back and held her by her shoulders. "Are you all set?" He asked eagerly.

Bulma nodded her head. "Yes Father. It's all right here." She said patting the pouch at her side.

"Good." He replied as he handed her a glass of wine. "Come look at the virus I have created." He beckoned her to sit at his desk and see his newest invention.

 _Finally, we're getting to the nuts and bolts of this plan._ Bulma thought as she sipped from the glass and looked at the diagram before her. "This might actually work." She finally said absentmindedly after giving it some thought. _Was it always so warm in here?_ Bulma thought to herself.

Her father offered her a weak smile but it did not reach his eyes. Bulma squeezed her eyes shut trying to shake the fatigue from her mind. He was hiding something from her, but what? She opened her eyes and looked to him silently for some explanation and found him standing closer to her than she remembered. She felt the glass begin to slip from her hand and tried to tighten her hold but her body did not comply. Her mind was screaming in warning that something was wrong and then there was nothing as the glass shattered on the floor.

"It is done, then." Piccolo said, partly ashamed of his actions in this rouse.

The King stood straight and still for a few moments before turning to Piccolo. "You are sure of the intelligence reports?" He asked.

"Yes, Majesty. Frieza's men are on their way. We have less than two days' time before they will arrive and the devastation your daughter saw in her visions will come to pass." Piccolo walked over the chair the Princess was now collapsed upon and lifted her up. "You have no idea how hard it has been to hide this information from her. She will be angry when she awakens." Piccolo jested.

The King seemed to consider this for a moment. "So will her mother. You have your instructions and I expect you to follow them to the letter. You are to protect my daughter and the Dragon Balls. If you die then there is no hope for the rest of us." King Briefs commanded.

Piccolo nodded his head. "Of course, Sire! There will be no deviation as long as it can be helped." Piccolo bowed awkwardly as he carried Princess Bulma away. King Briefs returned to his desk and took the blue prints and tossed them in the fire.

As Piccolo carried Bulma to the shipyard a dark figure shadowed his every move and stayed hidden. Once safely in her room on the ship Piccolo returned to the palace to fetch the queen. As he entered the main gate with the queen hidden, wrapped in a blanket he was shocked when Bulma's ship came to life and began to power up. He sat Queen Bunny down gently and ran to intervene but was too late as the ship took off into the sky. Several soldier came running forward with guns at the ready.

"No, you fools!" He barked. "Your Princess is on that ship and you risk her very life by shooting at it." He further explained. Wide eyes stared at him for guidance. "Continue prepping the ships. Time is of the essence." He encouraged them to increase their efforts in evacuating the planet. He returned and picked up the Queen and took her to the next ship. As he secured her into a private room he could only pray to Kami that somehow the autopilot had engaged and that she would safely make it to Namek.


	16. Chapter 16

The palace throne room was brightly adorned to receive royal guests. Attendants fluttered about making sure everything was in the right place as their hands kept their minds busy from the true task at hand. King Briefs sat with authority upon his throne, dressed in full regalia, but his mind lay elsewhere. He wondered if his beloved wife and daughter would reach their destination before his deception would come to light. Thankfully Piccolo and his intelligence team had come to him first with the reports of the oncoming onslaught of war ships from Frieza's army and he had made the decision to keep Bulma and his wife in the dark of his plans, the less they knew the better. Piccolo had raised concerns over Bulma's gift of sight giving her privy to the information before the King was ready to divulge it. It was then he began keeping her minimally sedated to cloud her vision. All his planning had almost been for nothing when Bulma announced that she had to try to make things right between herself and Prince Vegeta. She would be found there, he thought. Yes, the Saiyans had the numbers and the eventual means to beat Lord Frieza, but that was an eventuality and not here and now. Now his concern was to keep Bulma and Bunny safe and he doubted the Prince's ability to do so. He had even more reservations with how freely he had broken Bulma's heart. No. He would not send her to those barbarians. Instead he would send her away to where only Piccolo and he knew. There had been some question of Prince Yamcha's ability to step up to the plate, but the man had proven himself a coward and a liar when confronted about his lineage.

Several shots rang out in the distance and a plate smashed to the floor by a wide eyed servant. _Soon_ , thought King Briefs. He felt horrible that, although they had been trying to figure out a way to deal with Frieza and an escape plan should everything else fail, they still did not have the means to save everybody on the planet. Lots where drawn and, in the end, only one out of every three would make it off world. The King decided that it was only right he should share the same fate as two-thirds of his people, and so he stayed behind. Bunny and Bulma were drugged because neither would leave willingly if he stayed behind.

The doors to the throne room were thrust open and a solitary soldier strode in with a smile gleefully placed on his lips. His white and blue armor was still speckled with blood from a fresh kill. The King swallowed hard past the bile that rose in his throat at the thought. His people were being slaughtered by the hundreds. The green skinned soldier walked up and several attendants stepped in the way, barring passage from alien before them. One last gesture of honor before being cut down where they stood.

The soldier mockingly bowed before the King as his long braid slid past his shoulders and dangled in front of him. "My Lord, King Briefs. It is an honor at last to meet you." Zarbon smiled at the King through his fake words.

"If you have come to enter the tournament, I am afraid you are too late. It has already ended." King Briefs said, offering mild boredom to the displeasure of Zarbon who was hoping for more of a horrific response.

"Shall we dispense with the pleasantries, King Briefs?" Zarbon asked.

King Briefs nodded, "The sooner we get this over with, the better."

"Give me the database and I will make it as painless as possible." Zarbon states dryly.

"It has been destroyed along with any hope's you had to harness our technology and molest it to you Lord's desires." King Briefs says becoming angry wishing the adrenaline to see him through this.

"That is a shame. I was hoping to spare you from your suffering, but it appears that now. . ." Zarbon begins taunting the King as he walks up to him, "that you shall indeed suffer greatly."

King Briefs stands defiantly before Zarbon and Zarbon smiles in admiration, _this man knows his own fate and yet he still stands proudly before me._ Zarbon begins the task for which he was sent and delivers several quick blows to the King, breaking both legs and leaves him laying painfully on the floor before pulling a knife and stabbing him only once in the stomach.

He stares into the eyes of the King, "It is not a deep wound and I have not hit any major organs or arteries, you will live for some time yet as your bowels fester into your belly and delirium and fever take hold. You may live several hours or several days, time will tell. You will live longer than any of your people, of that I am certain." Zarbon threatens.

King Briefs lays on the floor gasping for air as pain rakes through his body. Zarbon sits next to him. "I can end your suffering." Zarbon offers as more screams are heard in the town below the castle walls. "Let's chat about that database and where the rest of your people are." Zarbon says as he pushed on a protruding bone in the Kings left leg and is rewarded with a scream.

####

Vegeta is flying over a forest that is both foreign and familiar to him. His brows furrow in confusion. He feels anxious and does not know why so he pushes forward, for what he does not know. The trees rush past him until he sees a clearing and slows down. He sets down just beyond the clearing and hears laughter. His eyes soften at the sound.

"Cursed woman, you will be the death of me." Vegeta mumbles under his breath as a smile threatens to reveal his pleasure at hearing her voice again. But his smile fades and his face returns to stone when he hears another man's voice coming from ahead.

"Come on B! No one will find us here. We are alone with no one for miles." The man's voice smoothly implores.

"I told you no!" Bulma replies sternly.

Vegeta's pace quickens as the overheard conversation ebbs him on. Anxiety and anger rising within him. As he reaches the clearing he can hardly believe his eyes. Bulma lay on her back fighting off the advances of an unknown assailant.

"No! Stop this Yamcha, please! No!" Bulma cries out.

Before Yamcha can do anything Vegeta is on him. There is no thought of right or wrong, only raw instinct. He pummels the Yamcha again and again until he stops resisting. Vegeta looks at the man beneath his bloodied fists and his eyes are closed. He is either dead or unconscious, neither of which matter. He is no longer a threat. He can safely turn his attention to Bulma. He turns to look at her and for the first time realizes that she is weeping and her clothes are torn. At a loss for what else to do he embraces her and holds her. Her body trembles against his and he can smell the salt of her tears. Normally, Vegeta would feel disgust as such a display of emotion, but with her it is different. It makes him uncomfortable in ways he cannot describe to see her like this but she is with him and he had stopped the attack before it had gone too far.

Time passes, how long he does not know but he is strangely content to stay here and hold her. Her body stops shuddering in his and begins to feel cool in his embrace. His brows furrow once again in confusion. She had been so warm just moments ago. Vegeta flares his ki around them to warm her but it is of no use, she continues to grow cold.

"Are you alright, Onna?" Vegeta asks in a whisper, uncharacteristically concerned. Bulma says nothing. As Vegeta waits for a reply he feels her Ki lessen and her breathing slow as panic grips him. He pulls her from himself to look her in the face, "Answer me, Woman!" he demands. Her eyes stare back at him, unblinking. Her face is pale and her body is limp and cold. "Woman!" He shouts as he shakes her but her open eyes can no longer see him. He pulls her close and pushes his Ki into her, willing her to breathe once more. His panic and anxiety continue to grow as feelings of desperation swell within him. He pulls her from him and lays her on the ground to examine her.

"I can fix this!" He insists as his eyes glance over her body for obvious wounds. There in her stomach lay a dagger.

"How could I have missed this?" He says to himself as his hands trace the pattern on the hilt. His eyes widen in momentary terror as the designs on the pattern call it forward in his memory,

"Frieza!" Vegeta roars. The blade's blue hilt became suddenly recognizable as one of Frieza's favorites, especially for torture. Frieza called it his "tutor" as it was usually used for teaching lessons to some of his harder to break recruits. As the anger builds within him he grasps the handle of the dagger and pulls it from Bulma's corpse. He jumps as she screams out and gasps for air between the droplets of blood she begins to cough up.

"Why?" She asks him in a strangled whisper.

"What?" He asks in confusion.

"Why have you done this? She asks.

"I. . . I. . ." He begins but cannot find the words.

"It's your fault . . . he . . . he . . . found me." She barely is able to say.

He stares at her once again lifeless for laying on the ground before him, both confused and hurt by her words. _How could she say that I am the one responsible for her death?_ He wonders as her accusation replays in his mind. Vegeta stands and begins to pace back and forth as unfamiliar emotions tighten his chest. He pacing quickens with each glance he takes at her blue and unseeing eyes. His Ki builds in his gut, burning him but he is unable to stop it. He feels as though his whole body will be torn from the inside out. He screams out as the power levels continue to climb. Around him is a golden aura but he doesn't have time to contemplate its meaning as he is interrupted by a voice crying out.

"Help me." Bulma begs of him.

He looks down but her body is not there. His rage subsides and the aura fades as he looks around. There is nothing around him but darkness. "Bulma?" he calls out.

"Vegeta, help me!" She calls to him from the darkness.

"ONNA!" He screams out to her.

 _Beep . . . beep . . . beep._

"What the . . .?" Vegeta asks groggily as he opens his eyes, running his hand through his hair. He stands, trying to shake the feeling of the woman's cold body from his hands. "Enter!" Vegeta calls as the door to his room opens, revealing a concerned looking Bardock.

"Your Highness." Bardock greets with a bow allowing the door to slide closed behind him.

"What do you want?" Vegeta barks at him, a little rougher that intended but still on edge from his nightmare.

"I became concerned about your welfare, Your Majesty, to be quite honest." Bardock confesses.

"I was sleeping, you old fool! Why would that have cause to concern you?" Vegeta asks in annoyance.

"Your power levels kept jumping as if you were in battle. The whole ship could feel it. Are you certain you are alright?" Bardock asks again.

"That witch has messed with my mind, Bardock. There is no telling what she has done to my Ki! Vegeta exclaimed as he began to pace the room.

"I don't understand." Bardock says concerned for his prince. He has never seen him in such a state before. The usually calm and collected prince was flustered and of all things about the little blue haired princess.

"That wench of a woman from Chickarou! She has bewitched me! I swear by the Great Oozaru that. . ." Vegeta starts yelling.

"Perhaps if you explain yourself, Sire, I may be able to help you." Bardock offers, barely able to hide the concern from his voice.

"I told you she bewitched me!" Vegeta says in exasperation, searching for the words to explain his predicament and retain his honor.

Bardock sits on the sofa without invitation as he waits for his prince to tell him what he believes he already knows. After pacing the room for several minutes Vegeta finally decides to lean against the wall and look out the window. He crosses his arms in front of his chest and continues to gaze out of the window. Bardock waits patiently. He was not that dissimilar when he arrived home from his time in Frieza's service. He wanted to talk and lighten his load, but he never did. He bared his soul to the priestess alone but moved forward with Bardock's aid and companionship. So, if nothing else, he could offer his companionship to his prince and hope it would be enough. He was speechless when Vegeta began.

"Bulma. The Princess of Chickarou, has bewitched me." Vegeta begins slowly, each word deliberate, painful to his pride. "From the moment I first laid eyes on her I was drawn to her. I wanted, no needed, to touch her and feel her skin beneath my fingers. As soon as we talked I had an overwhelming need to protect her. When I learned she could fight, it excited me. But . . . but when she showed me her telepathic abilities I knew." Vegeta stayed silent his eyes cast upon the stars passing by.

"You knew what, exactly?" Bardock gently urged.

"She messed with my mind. She needed a protector and conveniently, here I am." Vegeta said in disgust.

"You came with your own agenda, did you not? And she held up her end of that agreement?" Bardock questioned, trying to get Vegeta to think things through.

"Get to your point, old man!" Vegeta hissed at him.

"My point, sire, is that is she telepathic to the fullest extent or is she more like myself who can see glimpses of things not yet come to pass? There is a difference." Bardock asked.

"She said she see things and can portray images into another's mind. She wanted to show me more, but I refused. I am no fool!" Vegeta says. Getting angry at the thought Vegeta begins to pace the room again. "I will not be used! My mind is my own!" Vegeta stops and stares at Bardock.

"Permission to speak without reservation?" Bardock asks.

"Say what you must and get out!" Vegeta yells

"It sounds to me like she is more like myself. I could project images and my thoughts into your mind but I would have to be touching you in order to do so. My wife and I share a bond that allows me to share things with her a great distance. I see images of the future that I cannot control and must do my best to interpret. I am unable to control your mind and make you do or feel anything you do not already feel or wish to do. I do not think she has bewitched you in the sense of which you speak, but I do believe you when you say you are bewitched." Bardock does his best to remain prudent in his choice of words and hide the amusement in his voice.

"She most definitely has! I once only dreamed battles and my nightmares were only caused by Frieza. Now that cursed woman is in my dreams, my nightmares, and intrudes on my thoughts throughout the day. How can you sit there and tell me she did not cause me to be the way I am, which is specifically what she needs me to be!" Vegeta yells, his frustrations mounting.

Bardock stands and goes to the door but before opening it he stops and turns around. With a smile on his face he says "Just consider for a moment that what you feel towards this creature is true. Your mind is afraid and angry fighting a war with your soul, but your soul has seen its mate. Your soul has made the decision for you. You will be tormented until you claim that which you desire. It is unusual for a Saiyan to mate outside of his own species, but not unheard of." Bardock pressed the button and leaves the speechless prince before he decides his life is no longer worth his council.

Vegeta stands there, staring at the space that once occupied Bardock, his senior councilman. _What in the world made me spill my guts like a little child out to that old man!_ Vegeta berates himself. _Still, he is wise. I will placate him and meditate a while_ , Vegeta decides. He dims the lights and sits on the floor to meditate this new piece to the puzzle.

Several hours later Vegeta still sits, oddly at peace with himself, when he is interrupted by the intercom. He stands and walks over to his desk. Switching on the intercom he sees Bardock.

"You Majesty, we are coming up on Chickarou now. Frieza's forces are already orbiting the planet and hailing us. What should we tell them?" Bardock asks.

"Put it through to my desk. I will handle it from here." Vegeta instructs.

Moments later Vegeta is staring at a purple man with swollen lips. "Ah, Prince Vegeta, a pleasure as always. Lord Frieza did not tell us you would be on this mission." Dedoria asks with a raised eye brow.

Vegeta feigns boredom. "Because I am not, lardass. I was sent here to collect slaves. It is an insult to myself and my people!" Vegeta pretends to be annoyed and angered by the slight and by the amused look on Dedoria's face he has bought the lie. "I should be on the front lines, laying waste to this pathetic planet!" Vegeta continues his facade.

"One should not anger Lord Frieza. It takes a long time to gain his favor. I take it then you will land the entire ship and not bring raiding pods?" Dedoria asks, unable to keep the amusement off his face.

"What else? I would be surprised if this bucket of bolts won't make it back out of the atmosphere. Perhaps that is his plan all along, to strand me on this forsaken mud ball. I don't care, either way, I have far more pressing issues of state back on Vegetasai!" Vegeta is practically yelling into the intercom.

"I will greenlight your arrival. You had best bring His Lord something to pass the time with if you wish to regain his favor, but I wouldn't hold my breath on that." Dedoria says with a chuckle.

"Gee, thanks. I can sleep peacefully at night knowing I had your approval." Vegeta says sarcastically. "By the way, hold your breath and go fu. . . ." Vegeta says with a smirk as Dedoria cuts the transmission.

Vegeta turns on the intercom and makes an overhead page: "All soldiers to the docking bay for a raiding mission in fifteen minutes." He instructs before turning off the intercom and collecting his armor.

The hallways are alive with men rushing to take up their positions for the raid. He is glad he is not forced into unwanted conversation as he makes his way to the galley and grabs a quick breakfast. Before he knows it he is fully suited up looking at his men, with one addition, Son Goku. _At least he was smart enough to put armor on to blend in_ , Vegeta thinks as he stares at Goku. He begins to walk the line and inspect the troops. All appear fit and ready for battle. He stands apart from the line of men and nods his head in approval. Without warning his men, including Goku, bend on one knee and bow their heads in respect to their prince. Vegeta is filled with pride for his people and the emblem of the crown on their chest plates. For the first time since he can remember he feels like their might be a chance of defeating the Cold Empire if all of his people can band together like this. But it isn't just the Cold Empire that takes them into battle this day. It is that blasted woman and her weakling race that has brought him here.

"We must be careful," Vegeta begins, "Frieza's men believe that we are here to capture slaves and that is exactly what we are going to do." Goku's head shoots up as he stares in disbelief at Vegeta. For a second the two lock eyes but Goku knows better than to openly challenge Vegeta here and now, but fully plans to before they land.

"If Frieza finds out we are here to rescue these people it will be considered treason and an act of war. We could bring death down to our entire planet. If any of you lack the guts to go through with this mission, stay aboard the ship and hide in your shame. Everybody else, as soon as we make landfall, find one of the human weapons and keep it on you. Kill Frieza's men if needed but save all of the humans that you can. Remember to keep up appearances. Use their weapons to kill. Make it look like you are taking slaves, shackle them, let them fear you, and lock them in the cargo bay. We can explain the truth once we are a safe distance away from this cursed place. Does everybody understand their instructions?" Vegeta waits a moment for questions but none are sounded. "Very well then. Bardock will remain in the cargo bay to provide on the go instructions as each of you return to base every two hours." Vegeta instructs.

As the ship lands and the cargo bay doors open Vegeta yells to his men, "Scatter and find all that you can!" Without another word he is off the palace at blinding speeds, eager to find the woman and confirm her safety. He lands at the palace doors followed by Goku.

Both men look at each other for a moment before Goku states obvious, "There is no palace guard."

Vegeta rolls his eyes at the younger Saiyan, "They are under siege, you moron. They are probably in the throne room defending the king."

Goku pushes the massive doors open and begins to run down the hallway, "Princess!" He calls out.

"Stop! You fool!" Vegeta yells at him. "Do you wish her to give away her hiding place? Think before you give away our location too! You find the King. I will find the princess." Vegeta orders.

But Goku doesn't move, "I have sworn an oath to protect her. If not for you I would have been here with her to protect her!"

Vegeta blinks momentarily as the words sting his pride. "As do I, but you also have an oath to your King. Find him and bring him to safety."

Goku considers his words for a moment before nodding in agreement. Goku heads to the throne room and Vegeta takes off in the direction of the sleeping chambers. Goku makes his way to the throne room easily enough. Although he is grateful for no enemy forces he is becoming increasingly angered by the dead bodies that litter the path. His apprehension grows as he makes it to the great doors of the throne room as they are slightly ajar. He listens and hears the labored breaths of an unknown occupant.

He opens the door and sees the King laying in a pool of his own congealing blood, his eyes closed, and his breathing labored. "My King!" Goku shouts as he rushes forward. He kneels at his king, concern written all over his features.

King Briefs opens his eyes and smiles, "What are you doing here, my boy?" The king asks, each word painfully spoken.

"We came here to rescue you, Vegeta and myself." Goku offers, still slightly shocked at the vision before him.

The King chuckles, "He kept his promise after all, but you are both too late. I am at death's door." The King grimaces and stiffens as a new wave of pain washes over him. "They will not get the database or my family, I have seen to that." The King's face softens and his vision becomes distant.

"What do you mean? Where is Bulma?" Goku asks with urgency.

King Briefs brows furrow in concentration. He tries to speak, "Piccolo. . . evacuate. . . Orion . . . ." then falls silent and limp. Goku searches for his life force and realizes he is dead. He bows his head and says a silent prayer.

Vegeta pulse's his Ki into the castle in search of the woman. He had been so distracted before now he hadn't thought to search for her location. His heart stills, _She's not here!_ Throwing caution to the wind he flies the rest of the way to her room but is stopped at her doorway when he sees the lock has been blasted open. He pushes his Ki into the room. _It can't be, why would he be here?_ Vegeta wonders.

Vegeta strides into the room and is met by none other than the mute slave who tended him on his home world. But he is different now, larger somehow, and wearing Frieza's uniform. He is searching what appears to be Bulma's desk. There is a dead girl on the floor, but Vegeta cannot make out who it is. Zarbon turns when he hears Vegeta enter the room.

"What are you doing here?" Vegeta asks.

Zarbon smiles at him, "Waiting for the traitor to show himself and here you are."

Vegeta's eyes open in amazement. He thought this man before him a mute slave and here he is a member of Frieza's army who had been spying on him these last several months.

"So the monkey has a brain after all." Zarbon mocks him. "You were the reason we came here to this little treasure trove of a planet." Zarbon says cruelly, trying to instigate Vegeta. "Frieza was content to leave this planet alone for the time being, that is until you came here."

"Where's the Princess?" Vegeta questions, his fists balled up at his side.

"Oh that pretty little piece of candy? I devoured her! And she was most satisfying. But I couldn't take the crying. As she refused to tell me where all the ships in the launching bays were and all of the computers were destroyed, I killed her. She was no longer of any use to me anymore, you understand. I will, of course, tell Frieza you were asking about her." Zarbon beams a wicked grin at Vegeta.

Vegeta closes his eyes for a second and tries to reign in his temper but all he can see is his nightmare from last night and hear Bulma's words pleading with him for help, but he was too late. Instead of squelching the anger down Vegeta embraces it. He feels the burn of his power as if it will tear him in two. Like in his dream, Vegeta screams out, the power too much to contain. He opens his eyes and sees Zarbon cowering before him.

"How? When?" Zarbon stutters out pointing at Vegeta.

But Vegeta does not care. All he can see now is revenge. A flurry of kicks and punches land faster than Zarbon can see nor defend himself from. Zarbon lands on the floor but Vegeta's onslaught is not done. Vegeta continues to pummel the green alien with flashes of Bulma's dead body in his mind. Zarbon stops trying to defend himself and there is a wet thud as Vegeta punches him again. Caving in part of his skull and ending his life. With the need for revenge satiated he allows his energy to lower.

Vegeta stops and looks around the room. _The dead woman, is it her?_ Vegeta questions. He is walking towards the woman lying on the floor when his own reflection stops him. His eyes are teal instead of the charcoal black that normal looks back at him. _I will have to ask the Seer about this later_ , he mentally notes. He approaches the woman, fearful of what he will find, but is relieved to see it is not Bulma. She was either a decoy or a servant playing dress up. Either way it appeared she fulfilled her oath to her Princess to the very end. If Bulma is still alive then hopefully Frieza won't be searching for her.

As Vegeta heads towards the exit he spies Bulma's staff in the corner and grabs it, more out of impulse than thought. He makes his way back to the throne room and finds Goku wrapping the dead body of the king in some drapes he pulled from the wall. Vegeta gave Goku the short version of what happened and that the Princess is not on this planet. They confirmed that no ships remained and at least some of the population made it off world. They also confirmed that the databases were all destroyed.

When Vegeta returned to his ship he was pleased to receive report that they had taken no casualties. They had only managed to save a mere 50 humans though. He puts Goku in charge of dealing with the humans. Goku goes down to the carbo bay to check and see if what he can do to help and smiles at some of the familiar faces of Krillen, Tien, Oolong, and Master Roshi.

###

Bulma stretches and fights the draw that threatens to pull her down into the dreamless sleep of the last several days. She opens her eyes and sees the hazy outline of someone in front of her.

"Hey sleepy head, time to get up." A soft male voice urges her.


	17. Chapter 17

The Dungeon – Chapter 17

Once Goku has finished checking on the survivors he heads back to check on Chi Chi who is busy prepping items and food to take to the cargo hold for her people. After a brief exchange, Goku heads in search of Vegeta to find out what they are going to do next. He assumes Vegeta will be in his study but when he arrives there, Vegeta is nowhere to be found. Goku decides to check the usual places; the galley, Vegeta's room, but of course he is in his training room.

Vegeta and Bardock are engaged in a combination sparring session and debate on where to begin looking for the refugees of Chickarou. Goku feels like he is intruding on a private moment and begins to sneak out of the room, hopefully unnoticed.

Vegeta, however, noticed Goku before he had the change to leave. He stopped sparring and returned to a more neutral stance and directs the conversation at Goku. "Kakarot, was the King alive when you arrived? I smelled fresh blood in the throne room. Did he tell you where the evacuees went on those blasted ships" Vegeta demands.

Goku stopped and looked wide-eyed at Vegeta while scratching the back of his head, "We did speak, briefly." Goku says with a nervous laugh.

"Why am I surrounded by idiots?!" "What are you waiting for, tell me!" Vegeta yells. _He knows where she is and has wasted the last hour fussing over some peasants!_ Vegeta thinks to himself as he glares at Goku.

Goku is unaffected by Vegeta's stare but Bardock takes the moment to slip out of the room unaware. He has seen this look from him Prince before and does not want to be within proximity of him when he goes off.

"Tell me why first." Goku says suddenly serious.

"What?!" Vegeta sputters, barely able to contain his rage at Goku's impudence.

"Tell me why the sudden change of heart? Why do we search for her?" Goku asks again.

Vegeta's eyes narrow, "How dare you asks such things from your Prince. You are a mere third rank foot soldier. Do not forget your place!" Vegeta chides.

"I tell you what. I will spar with you. If I win, you will answer my question. If you win, I will tell you what you want to know and I will even obey your every command." Goku offers.

Vegeta thinks about it for a moment and recalls their last spar. _He will be no challenge to me at all. I will have the information I seek and be on my way to Her._ Vegeta reasons. What he says is, "Fine." With a smirk on his lips he enters a battle stance.

Goku follows suit and preps his stance. Both men power up and to Vegeta's surprise Goku's power levels continue to rise past that of his most elite soldiers, perhaps even surpassing his own power level. Vegeta decides not to wait to allow him to power up any further and lunges at him.

Goku doges Vegeta's attack easily this time and grabs him by the arm, spins, and sends him sailing into the far wall. Vegeta barely stops himself from taking the full impact of the wall to his back. Angered at being so easily out maneuvered, Vegeta steps up his attack and phases behind Goku and attempts to punch him in the back of the head. Again, Goku dodges easily. This time he rolls down so Vegeta over extends his reach. Goku continues the roll and strikes Vegeta in the back with his calf. Before Vegeta can right himself Goku is well out of reach and half way across the room.

Goku grins widely at Vegeta. "This sure is fun, but when are you going to try to hit me?" Goku teases.

Vegeta sees red at the insult. "Third class ass . . ." Vegeta begins before reverting to his native tongue as a slew of curses comes from his mouth. Vegeta once again lunges at Goku and Goku goes back on the defensive. Vegeta manages to land a punch here and a kick there, but is not able to cause any real damage.

Up until know the fight has been pretty even and Goku has only used enough power to match the older Saiyan, not wishing to damage his fragile pride by knowing he can surpass him in both power and speed. Goku wants a fair fight and feels that if he powers up fully it would not be a challenge to him. Goku concentrates hard on matching Vegeta's power level.

"Getting tired already, third class fool?" Vegeta taunts, noticing Goku's distraction. Vegeta kicks and lands squarely on Goku's face. Goku pulls back and wipes the blood that now trickles down from the corner of his mouth on the back of his hand.

Vegeta floats above the floor from across the room feeling secure in his victory, smirking. "Tell me where the King sent those ships, and we can finish this." Vegeta further taunts.

Goku uses the reprieve from Vegeta's assault to disarm him, "Why do you care? You abandoned her in this, knowing what would happen. She begged you for help and you turned your back on her" Goku accuses.

Vegeta's mind flashes to his nightmares; feeling Bulma's lifeless and cold body in his arms, her words telling him that this was all his fault. He hears Zarbon's confession that it was Frieza's interest in Vegeta that brought such swift action against her planet. Vegeta loses all focus and rages against Goku sending a flurry of attacks at him, his adrenaline pushing his mouth to speak before his brain can filter the words.

"I didn't know Frieza was closing in so soon." Vegeta punches at Goku and it blocked.

"I thought we had time!" Vegeta grunts as another kick gets blocked.

"Damn it all to Hell." Vegeta exclaims in frustration as he phases above Goku and sends a Ki blast at him but Goku squashes it between his hands.

"I tried not to care, I swear, take the data banks and return home." Vegeta confesses quietly. He is hovering inches from the floor now, fatigue setting in. "But I have become besotted by her. She has infiltrated my senses. My soul can not rest until I find her, claim her!" Vegeta stares at Goku, wanting to hate the younger Saiyan but unable to manage much more than a strong disdain. Vegeta crosses his arms and closes his eyes, takes a deep breath regaining his composure.

Goku stays still, smiling. "That is all I need to hear. The King was alive when I reached him, but I was unable to save him." Goku becomes solemn thinking back on his dead king but is also hopeful the information will help find the princess. "He only was able to tell me that the computers were destroyed to keep Frieza from getting any information off of them. He said Piccolo, evacuate, Orion. Then he died."

Vegeta's demeanor changes like a switch being flicked off on a wall and is suddenly calm and focused. "Piccolo . . . that was the Captain of the Guard. I can see why he would have been sent, that's good. But as far as Orion is concerned that could be problematic." Vegeta lands and begins to walk to the intercom on the wall.

"How so? Doesn't that tell us where he sent the ships?" Goku asked, following Vegeta.

"No, not really." Vegeta states calmly. Vegeta pressed the intercom, "Bardock, meet me in my study immediately." Vegeta instructs. Without waiting for a reply Vegeta exits the training room and heads for his personal study followed on the heels by Goku.

When they reach the study Bardock is already waiting for him. Vegeta holds back a smile at Bardock's efficiency. "There headed to Orion." Vegeta tells Bardock.

"Which one, Sire? There are fifteen." Bardock asks.

"That's the problem. The King died before he could specify. We need to try and intercept one of their ships. I know their cruisers are faster than us but hopefully these will be slower transport ships." Vegeta explains.

The Intercom beeps from the computer console in front of Vegeta. "What now?" Vegeta deadpans as he answers the call.

"There is a transmission for you from Vegetasai. It is labeled as PRIVATE, sire." The communication officer explains.

Vegeta briefly makes eye contact with Bardock who understands the silent instruction to _get out_. Bardock leaves, taking Goku with him. Once the room is empty Vegeta gives instructions, "Patch the call through here, I am alone. Give instructions to the helm to set in a course for the Orion Cluster."

The communication officer nods in understanding before the screen changes to blue. A few moments go by before the image is replaced by that of Tarble, Vegeta's younger brother.

"Brother, I was afraid I would not be able to reach you." Tarble says.

"Well, even light years away you manage to get me. Why have you called?" Vegeta asks, noting the tired and pale complexion of his brother. "Something has happened, hasn't it? Vegeta questions.

"You need to come home, brother." Tarble pleads, his voice showing obvious stress.

"What has happened Tarble?" Vegeta demands, getting angry at Tarble's aversion to the true topic at hand.

"Mother is dead." Tarble finally admits, hanging his head in shame.

Vegeta sat staring at the screen, his voice absent, his face unrevealing. Words of comfort do not come although his brother seeks it. There is nothing but cold stone in front of the screen as Vegeta terminates the communication.

Bardock is pouring over star charts trying to logically determine which Orion King Briefs would have sent his people to. "Several of the stars in that cluster are uninhabitable." He explains to Goku who is at his side. "We can skip those. These two are poorly developed and would make sustaining a large group of refugees impossible so we can remove them from our search parameters as well. That leaves these eight." Bardock demonstrates by touching the screen.

Suddenly there is a large crash and a deep scream as furniture is thrown around Vegeta's study. Bardock and Goku rush to see what is wrong when the door to Vegeta's study opens. Vegeta appears calm and stoic as always when he announces, "Change course, set a new course to Vegetasai." He offers no justification but walks away back to his training room. Bardock is about to ask for an explanation for the sudden change but thinks better of it when he sees all of the furniture in Vegeta's study is smashed.

###

Bulma stretches and fights the draw that threatens to pull her down into the dreamless sleep of the last several days. She opens her eyes and sees the hazy outline of someone in front of her.

"Hey sleepy head, time to get up." A soft male voice urges her.

She stares forward, willing the form in front of her into focus. "What happened? I feel like my arms are made of lead." She groggily says with a faint smile. The image before her begins to clear and she can make out the fuzzy features of Prince Yamcha as he crouches next to her.

"Your father and Piccolo drugged you and placed you on this ship." Yamcha says.

"What? Why? How long have I been out?" She questions but she knows she will not get the answers she seeks from the man in front of her. She forces herself to a sitting position and the room spins. She feels the floor coming closer but before she can react a pair of hands on her shoulders steady her.

"Woah there, Princess. Give yourself a chance to acclimate. You've been asleep for nearly three days." He says his eyes pleading with her to listen, if only just this once.

She places her hand on her head, questions reeling here and there. "I don't understand. Where is he? I demand to see Piccolo!" she says.

Yamcha withdraws to the other side of the room and hopefully out of striking range. "I'm afraid he's not here." He offers sheepishly.

Bulma begins to grow impatient. "Then send me his first lieutenant or better yet, send me the captain of this ship!" She demands.

Yamcha looks away for a moment before meeting her hard gaze. "Well, you see, it's just you and me on this ship. It took off before he could return and board any other passengers. We're on autopilot."

Bulma inhales deeply and places on foot on the floor followed by the other one. He was withholding information and she knew it. She carefully closed the distance between them and stood before him. She looked him up and down and shook her head in disgust. This was no prince standing before her, simply a coward.

"Fine, you want to play games, play your games. I am not in the mood." She deadpanned as she pushed passed him and went out the door and down the passageway.

"Where are you going? Really you should rest Your Highness!" Yamcha called as he followed after her.

"If you must know, I am headed to the ship's main computer in the cockpit to see what coordinates have been entered along with any information that has been stored in the database to tell me what the Hell is going on here!" She yelled back at him as she stormed further down the hall. She slammed and locked the door to the cockpit behind her. Yamcha gave up trying to get her to unlock the door after fifteen minutes and decided to sit and wait her out.

She spent an hour going through the ship's computer and all she could get was a set of coordinates that the autopilot was set to. Fortunately the ship's computer was not password protected so she could take over the controls and return home or continue her original planned trip to Vegetasai. Unfortunately she had a burning desire to know the reason for her father's deception.

When she unlocked the door she found Yamcha sitting on the floor patiently waiting for her. He had learned that it was best to wait her temper out during his stay on Chickarou. He looked up at her and smiled in adoration. No matter the situation, this woman would always be a princess, the mannerisms were engrained in her every fiber.

She simply looked at him and said' "We are headed to the Orion Cluster, but I am not sure which planet yet.

Yamcha looked up at her with hope filled eyes. He was truly unsure of how she would react when she woke up and the fact that she was still speaking to him was a good sign. He stood up, never taking his eyes from hers. If he wanted to keep their relationship on the right track he had to regain her trust. He outreached his hand to her, "How about something to eat, B?"

Bulma thought about it for a moment and although she wanted to fight with him she didn't have the energy to do so right now and she was hungry. "Alright, but this doesn't let you off the hook, mister. I am still mad at you."

She followed him to the kitchens and sat at a small table while he cooked. Her thoughts trailed off to her angry prince. She still wanted to make things right with him nut her current mystery had taken her off course. _What have you done father?_ She pondered.

Suddenly a searing pain shot through her head and she closed her eyes with clenched teeth. When she opened her eyes she was standing on marble balcony, the stone floor warm beneath her bare feet. A pair of muscled arms wrapped around her in a warm embrace. She inhaled deeply and inhaled his scent of pine and his unique musk, and she felt peaceful. The hands traveled down her abdomen and caressed her swollen belly. She felt the kick of the unborn child within her womb respond to the proximity of the man that held her, the man she knew within her heart to be the father. "Hnn" was all he said.

She turn in his embrace and locked eyes with the man she instinctively already to be Prince Vegeta. She locked her fingers around his neck and his hands moved to the small of her back. She studied his features and surprisingly they were not their usual scowl, but replaced by warmth and a hint of concern. He may be here holding her but his mind was far away as he gaze out to the distant mountain range. Something was troubling him.

"What's troubling you, Vegeta?" She asked.

His eyes looked to her for a moment before returning their vigil of the mountain range, red with the setting sun.

"Every day the child within your womb grows stronger and with it, you weaker." He said, his voice as distant as the mountains. "You may not be strong enough to last to term." His voice was softer and she strained to listen.

"Bulma!" A strange voice called.

"Bulma!" Yamcha called, gently shaking her prone form as she lay on the floor.

She blinked several times as the vision fade from sight. "I'm alright." Bulma said waving her hand in front of him. She looked about. _I must have fallen when the vision began_ , she thought. She straightened herself up and began walking to the cockpit.

"Now where are you going? You haven't eaten anything in days, B! You need to take it easy!" Yamcha called after her.

Bulma stopped and turned, "This will only take a minute. I need to reprogram the autopilot to take us to Vegetasai. Then I will eat and rest." She smiled briefly before turning back to her destination.

"Damn it!" Yamcha cursed as he returned to the kitchen. _How am I going to make this work if she is still hung up on that Monkey Prince!_ Yamcha debated with himself. Before he could formulate any plan Bulma returned.

"So, since we have several days alone," she began "why don't you tell me how we came to be on this ship, alone?" Bulma looked at him sternly as she took her seat. Yamcha turned from her and began placing food on their table.

"It's really quite funny, B." Yamcha said with a chuckle of embarrassment. "I saw Piccolo carry you to the ship after your father told him to be sure and stay with you to protect you. He returned after placing you on the ship and I snuck onboard to make sure you were okay." Yamcha looks up from his plate and smiles at her, checking to see if she believed his story thus far.

"More like being nosey." Bulma quipped.

"Heh he, something like that." Yamcha continued his story and his dinner. "Anyway, I checked the computer to see if I could find out what was going on, much like you did, but I accidentally engaged the autopilot. I tried to wake you up but couldn't so I stayed by your side so you wouldn't wake up alone. And here we are."

Yamcha once again glanced up from his plate to see Bulma watching him, one eyebrow raised. "Mm hmm." She said as she took her plate to the sink. "I am going to lay down for a while. She said as she walked to the door. "Alone." She added over her shoulder.

###

"My Lord." Dedoria addressed the monitor before him, surprised at the presence of Frieza. He was not expecting to give his report directly to Frieza himself.

"My time is precious, get on with it!" Frieza said impatiently.

"My Lord, Zarbon is dead." Dedoria said quickly. "Vegeta and his team came collecting slaves. When he found out Zarbon had killed the princess, the two got into a fight, and Vegeta killed him. The computer systems are utterly destroyed and cannot be recovered. It also appears that several ships left before we arrived and carried away an unknown amount of survivors."

"I sent Vegeta on no such mission!" Frieza exclaimed. "Are you sure the princess is dead? Vegeta had quite the interest in her." Frieza asked, seemingly uninterested in the computers or possibility of refugees.

"The woman was found in the princess' chambers and so was what remained of Zarbon." Dedoria replied.

"Did Vegeta take any humans with him?" Frieza asked, growing more and more impatient.

"Yes, My Lord." Dedoria said, beginning to realize the grievous error he had made.

"You fool!" Frieza yelled into the monitor. "Vegeta may have left with the only person who knew what was on those databases and where the survivors may be!" Frieza growled in frustration as Dedoria cowered. "Finish up there and then begin searching for survivors, the princess included. I will deal with Vegeta myself!"

"Yes, Sire!" Dedoria replied with a bow but the monitor was already black.


	18. Chapter 18: Return to Vegatasai

Chapter 18 – Return to Vegetasai

Vegeta spent the days following that fateful transmission holed-up in his personal training gym, barely sleeping and going as far as to have all his meals sent to him. Bardock spent the days keeping a watchful eye on the prince, decimating the half eaten remains of his meals so no one would suspect him in mourning. Bardock also had his hands full trying to bring a certain young Saiyan up to speed on how things would work once they arrived back home. At times he was sure that he would never catch on, but his young pregnant bride seemed to get it. He could only hope that her tutelage would be enough to keep the fool in his place, if not for his own foolish pride for her safety in this new world.

Finally the welcoming red glow from the planet below signaled release from being pent up so near to the brooding prince and Bardock sighed inwardly with relief. His hand hovered hesitantly at the entry panel to Vegeta's solitude when the door hissed open of its own accord. Vegeta stood in full regal armor. Vegeta made no greeting but began walking to the control room and Bardock followed a step or two behind him.

Vegeta addressed no one at the bridge but went straight to the helm and after taking note of how long until landfall he went to the intercom. "All soldiers are to be in formal regalia, no exceptions. We make landfall in thirty minutes." Vegeta switched the intercom off and made his way to his private chambers to pack his personal belongings. The rest of the ship made ready to land and face their king.

After what felt like an eternity, Vegeta's ship touched down on the launching pad with an air of uncertainty. The King's adviser, Paragus, stood alone on the platform awaiting the return of the Crowned Prince of Vegetasai. Vegeta's hands were clenched into fists at his sides, _Why is this lecher here instead of my brother,_ Vegeta thought clenching his jaw to still his tongue. Vegeta walked down the ramp, his council to his right and personal guards to his left, and none daring to make eye contact with the prince.

Vegeta stopped when he reached Bardock at the end of the line. "See to it the slaves are marked and placed in my summer palace. I don't want them assigned until I've had my chance to pick them over." Vegeta instructed.

"It will be done, Sire." Bardock said as he bowed in reverence before his prince.

"Your son and his family are to stay at your villa. Keep that moron out of my sight until you have taught him proper respect for his people!" Vegeta added, still bitter over their last spar.

Vegeta's stride was powerful and proud as he walked passed Paragus without acknowledging him, his disdain for the man well known among the senior council.

"Your Highness!" Paragus called after him.

Vegeta stopped and turned an icy glare at Paragus. "Old man, you will find your twisted tongue falls on deaf ears with me. Find yourself somewhere better suited for your ministrations!" Paragus paled slightly at the thinly veiled threat and bowed before the stronger man. Vegeta gave Paragus not a second glance as he continued on his way through the hushed halls of the palace.

He entered the throne room and bowed on one knee before his father, his fist on his heart. "Father, I have returned home with many spoils. What is your command?" Vegeta eyed his father carefully, the lines on his face harder than they had appeared mere weeks ago. His eyes dark and forbidding. He was taking his mother's death harder than he had anticipated. They had only recently begun the process of reconciliation and recreating their bond, now it was too late.

Although the words were more of a formality than a true request, he waited for his father to acknowledge and welcome the warrior home with an earie silence. Suddenly the hair on Vegeta's neck prickled with an enormous power. His eyes darted to his left as a figure unveiled itself from the shadows.

"Ah, my dear sweet prince. It has been too long since last we spoke in person." Frieza said in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Rise favored son of the House of Vegeta and greet your master!" Frieza commanded him.

Vegeta glanced at his father who was clenching his jaw, he would receive no indication from his father on what was going on, just stony silence. Vegeta stood and gave a curt bow to Frieza, his face the same stony expression as his father.

"Is that any way to greet your Lord?" Frieza hissed. His tail sung around and slapped Vegeta on the face, drawing blood, but Vegeta did not even flinch. He refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing any pain on his features.

"Difficult as always, I see." Frieza pouted before turning his attention to the king. "I could break him for you, as a friend to Planet Vegeta I would consider it an privledge." Frieza smiled at the king, reveling in the torment he was creating in the pair. "NO? Oh well, you can not say I did not make the offer."

"I can handle my own son, Lord Frieza." King Vegeta said as he stood and approached Frieza, placing himself between the two.

"Back to business then, shall we?" Frieza said as pressed a button on his bracer to project an image of a small planet. "Chickarou has fallen, much easier than anticipated. Unfortunately their computers were utterly destroyed. Was your mission a success, prince?" Frieza directed his red eyes at Vegeta but Vegeta did not waver infront on them.

"No, Lord Frieza. I was able to procure some personal slaves for my summer palace but was recalled home before negotiations were complete," Vegeta lied.

Again Frieza struck Vegeta with his tail, sending him sailing into the far wall. "You failed! Did you not woo your princess or did she charm you with her guiles? You did appear quite smitten with her when I left." Frieza taunted.

The King's eyes widened. He did not know that his son already had dealings with Frieza. His stony eyes stared at his son. _Why did I not known this, what else are you hiding from me,_ King Vegeta silently questioned his son.

Vegeta's eyes did not leave Frieza's face as he walked over to him. He wiped the blood from his mouth using the back of his gloved hand. "The Princess is dead, slain by Zarbon's over anxious hands or she would stand before you now," Vegeta retorted, his anger rising.

Frieza's eyes lit up, "At least you may take comfort in the slaves you stole from me." Vegeta shot a questioning look at Frieza. "Yes, you may keep them. I have no use for such weak creatures aboard my ship. They would not survive twenty-four hours with my crew. Pathetic really."

Frieza turned and gave the king a brief nod of his head. "I must really get going, King Vegeta. Our meetings are prosperous as ever but I have pressing matters to attend to. As for you, my dear prince. . . " Frieza turned his burning eyes on Vegeta, "I really hope you are not lying to me. My men are searching for the rats than ran from that burning ship they called Chickarou and if I discover you are hiding her from me then Hell will open up on you and your house." Frieza's threat, however eloquently spoken, was real.

Vegeta's pulse raced and before he knew what his him, he lay on the floor and Frieza's foot was atop his head, pinning him to the ground. "Yes, I know she lives! Her people's computers may be no more but her brain is intact and I will not allow that genius out of my grasp!" Frieza spat at Vegeta and then turned and walked to the large double doors to the throne room. He stopped and looked at the King, "My condolences on the loss of your Queen." Frieza smiled before turning once more to leave.

The moments ticked by in silence as Vegeta struggled his way to a standing position, all the while preying to The Great Oozaru that he found Bulma before Frieza did. He was barely on his feet before his father backhanded him. Vegeta held his ground and his temper.

"You best had not be lying to me, boy!" King Vegeta demanded. "Is the princess with you or not?"

"No, father, she is not. She escaped before Frieza's men arrived, to where I do not know." Vegeta answered.

"Good. Keep it that way. We do not want to anger Frieza any further than he already is." The King nodded his head approvingly to himself. "We may regain his graces yet!" The King muttered as he walked out of the room.

Vegeta shook his head in disbelief. He simply could not understand his father. Here they were preparing for war on one hand and with the other he was kissing the Icejin's feet. _It must be grief_ , Vegeta thought as he made his way to the medical wing to have his injuries tended to.

The doctors jumped in fear as he pushed the doors open. As medics ran here and fro to gather bandages to tend to their prince Vegeta's eyes came upon the battered body of Tarble who was floating in a regen tank.

"What happened here?!" Vegeta demanded as he grabbed the doctor by his shirt collar.

"The. . .the. . . the. . . King beat the boy after the Queen. . ." The blue skinned doctor stuttered out. Vegeta stared hard at him and then released him and let him fall on the floor in a sniveling heap when it appeared he was going to pass out from fear.

"You father beat him, mercilessly, after your mother died protecting him from an assassination attempt. He blamed him for her death. If he were not so weak. . . " Paragus left the rest of the statement unsaid, there was no need, hit point was made.

Vegeta turned to see Paragus standing in the doorway with a smug smile on his lips. "This was Frieza's doing and you know it!" Vegeta countered, defending his brother's honor.

"And the King knows it as well. It was retribution for our little side venture with the humans. I, for one, am grateful it is over with." Paragus did not wait for a response before retreating from the enraged prince.

When Tarble finally emerged from the tanks he was stronger but still a child in so many ways. His mother had shielded him and it was costing him dearly. Vegeta sent him to his summer palace to wait out their father's temper and quick hand.

As the days stretched into weeks and the weeks into months, Vegeta had yet to make it to his summer palace and his personal guards took turns watching over the humans who, if nothing else, kept busy under Bardock's instruction. Even the human scientists began construction of their weapons away from the King's watchful eyes. Prince Vegeta kept the database to himself, not trusting his father's state of mind.

Vegeta's father forbid any further excursions and future dealings with the humans for fear of bringing down the flaming Hell Frieza had promised. He went so far as to prevent Vegeta for going on any raiding or purging missions to keep him from sidetracking himself with human nonsense. Vegeta would hold his breath each time Frieza would transmit orders for fear her hiding place would be discovered, but six months had still sent no word of her whereabouts.

His father's mental state continued to come into question as then king would strike down any who displeased him without a second thought. Between his father's relentlessly heavy hand and affairs of state, Vegeta had less and less free time. Vegeta's life consisted of politics and training.

Dear readers;

Although I am marking this story as "complete" it is most definitely not but we will end it here. I know we still have many questions that have yet to be answered like if Bulma was headed to Planet Vegeta why in the months that followed had she not shown up there or has she or has something happened to side track her along the way.

Look for the sequel to "The Dungeon" entitled "The Blue Flame".


End file.
